The Brand of Darkness
by X-FanFicX
Summary: Un cri. Une adolescente, étendue sur le sol. April est son prénom. Riddle Rousset est son nom. Ou du moins celui que Voldemort lui a donné. La fille qu'il n'a jamais eu, qu'il a enlevé alors qu'elle n'avait que 10 ans. Mais qui est-elle réellement ? Ceci, elle-même ne le sait pas. Elle doute sur ce qu'il lui a fait croire. Mais il y a une part d'elle qui reste sombre. Sa Marque.
1. Prologue

Hello la compagnie !

Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire, et oui, je me lance dans l'univers de ma saga favorite :  
**Harry Potter !**

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ferais tout mon possible pour conserver leur caractère (Sauf pour Pansy. Suite à la lecture d'une fiction, (dont j'ai d'ailleurs oublié le nom) je me permet de "copié" un peu son caractère ici). Seuls l'histoire elle-même, et mon OC m'appartiennent.

**Rating** : Il est prévu en M, mais vous serez prévenus à chaque début de chapitre.

Un petit résumé de l'histoire s'impose :

La guerre contre Voldy est fini, il est mort, mais des Mangemorts sont toujours en liberté.  
Des élèves de Poudlard ont choisis de refaire leur dernière année, soit la septième. Le trio habituel en fait parti, ainsi que Draco et ses amis de Serpentard.  
Mais voilà, le soir de leur rentrée, une adolescente se retrouve dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et vous l'aurez sûrement deviné. Sur son avant-bras trône la marque des Ténèbres...

* * *

_**Prologue **_

Une année venait de s'achever depuis la fin de la Deuxième Guerre des sorciers.

Les évènements survenus dans le Londres moldus avaient été masqués par catastrophes naturelles, voire même terroriste, ou des choses du même genre.  
Concernant Poudlard, tout avait été reconstruit. Comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais passé. Comme si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé.  
Et Severus Snape avait été sauvé de justesse. Il gardait néanmoins des séquelles, de nombreuses cicatrices principalement. Il avait cependant choisi de rester à Poudlard, et de garder le poste de professeur de Défense.

Puis, une classe de huitième année, exceptionnelle, avait été ouverte par l'égard de Minerva, afin que les élèves de septième année, le désirant, puissent rester une année de plus à l'école. Certains avaient refusé, d'autres avaient accepté volontiers. Leur année ayant été foutu en l'air par cette impitoyable guerre, qui a causé la mort de dizaine de sorciers adolescents.

Beaucoup d'élèves voulaient leurs ASPIC.

Le trio habituel en faisait partie, Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait devenir Auror. Ronald Weasley, le rouquin de la bande, lui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait devenir. Hermione Granger, la plus intelligente de la bande voulait être professeur de potions.  
Draco Malfoy aussi, refaisait son année. Bien que le blond ne veuille pas avoir encore à faire avec Saint-Potter.

Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à peine leur entrée, tous installés à la table de leur Maison respective e attendant l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves de première année, un vacarme explosif se fit entendre dans tout le château. Un cri parvint également à se faire entendre. Un cri de douleur.

La Porte menant au parc de Poudlard avait brusquement explosé. Mais pas sous une explosion à proprement parler, plutôt sous un essaie de fuite en passant littéralement dessus ou à travers.

Des murmures commencèrent alors à s'élever dans la Grande Salle, et la directrice, Minerva Mcgonagall, leur avait fait signe de faire silence d'un simple geste de la main, qui eut l'effet escompté.

Le professeur Horace Sloghorn se leva avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse, et se dirigèrent tout deux vers la porte imposante de la Grande Salle. Les regards des élèves se dirigeaient tous vers eux, et plusieurs sorciers adultes ou non avaient déjà sortis leurs baguettes. Ils savaient tous que des Mangemorts étaient encore en liberté.

Quand les deux hommes ouvrirent la porte, un petit miaulement paniqué et craintif vint à leurs oreilles, et ils découvrirent une silhouette étendue sur le sol. Visiblement inconsciente, il s'agissait d'une jeune adolescente aux cheveux de jais, accompagnée d'une ravissante petite peluche noire blottit contre elle. Elle montrait la présence de plusieurs tâches de sang sur la peau. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le sang mais un symbole qui attira les regards.

* * *

_Voilà pour le Prologue (ça, c'est fait...) N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes, je commence à vieillir un peu là ! (Bah quoi...? J'ai 17 ans quoi..)  
Mais dites moi surtout si vous aimez ou pas !_

_Ah oui, et une petite review, c'est toujours bienvenu ! _


	2. 1 : The Trust

_Et voilà, chose promise, chose faite !  
_Le premier chapitre est là !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**The Trust**_

Ce bruit entendu de tous les élèves, et peut-être même de Mimi Geignarde dans ses toilettes au deuxième étage, attirait vraiment l'attention.  
La Porte principale avait volé en éclat sous l'apparition de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un.  
Des élèves, proches de 17 ans, avaient pensé qu'il s'agissait de Peeves. L'Esprit Frappeur de Poudlard.

Hagrid s'approcha alors doucement, et la peluche grogna, montrant les crocs. Un petit chaton noir aux minuscules yeux jaunes grognait contre les deux professeurs.  
Cette petite peluche semblait protéger l'adolescente derrière elle. Puis Sloghorn s'avança à son tour, et l'animal grogna une fois de plus, alertant quelques élèves qui étaient près de l'entrée. Ils osèrent s'aventurer hors de la Grande Salle, suivis par Mcgonagall. Harry, le Survivant était parmi eux, sa baguette à la main. Il se figea brusquement, comme la directrice, en apercevant une marque sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille. La marque des ténèbres.

Il fronça les sourcils, et ne remarqua pas Draco à côté de lui. La baguette à la main également. Sauf que lui, ne fit pas attention à cette foutue marque, et osa s'approcher un peu plus de l'adolescente aux cheveux sombres.

La petite peluche se réfugia sous le bras mollement étendu au sol, quand elle le vit s'approcher. Elle le fixait de ses yeux jaunes, grognant silencieusement. Et ce ne fut qu'en voyant Potter qu'elle se calma. Gambadant jusqu'à ses pieds, avant de prendre l'ourlet de son pantalon noir entre ses dents pour le tirer vers l'inconsciente. Le brun à lunette se laissa faire, un sourcil levé et s'étouffa presque en voyant du sang sur le sol.  
Alors que Pomfresh arrivait pour voir ce qu'il se passait, la masse de cheveux sombre éparpillée sur le sol bougea légèrement. Ses doigts semblaient sursauter, et ses poings se serrèrent subitement. L'adolescente reprenait conscience, et la peluche vint se recoller à elle. La fille sursauta et se redressa brusquement. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude, de légères taches de rousseur apparaissaient sur ses joues, sa bouche était pleine, mais sa lèvre inférieure semblait être fendue au vu du liquide rougeâtre qui en coulait. Son regard émeraude se figea sur Harry, et un silence s'en suivit.  
Elle portait un jean en cuir noir, et un simple débardeur rouge, en haillon. Non, il était blanc, avec des traces rouges. Du sang. Elle était blessée, mais elle ne paraissait pas avoir mal. Au contraire, à part sa lèvre fendue, elle n'avait rien d'autre. Une mèche noire vint se loger sur son front humide, mais elle ne dégagea pas son regard de Potter.  
Les deux regards émeraudes semblaient se jauger, se défier.

Ce fut Draco qui amorça les hostilités en interpelant le Survivant. Mais pourtant, celui-ci ne réagit pas, et se surprit à avancer machinalement vers la jeune adolescente. Elle se releva violemment, le chaton noir dans ses bras, et recula vers les escaliers.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle referma la bouche en voyant Severus Snape derrière Harry. Elle le fixa, la gorge serrée et les yeux brillants. Elle serra les dents, et alors que Hagrid et Sloghorn la fixaient, un sourcil levé. Le professeur de Défense poussa alors légèrement Potter sur le côté, et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle. Pas un son n'arrivait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. La petite boule de poil dans ses bras grognait. L'adolescente déglutit quand Severus posa son regard sur son avant-bras. Endroit où se logeait la marque du Lord Noir. La marque des Ténèbres.  
Minerva finit par parler d'une voix haute, le regard dur et les sourcils froncés.

« Qui es-tu jeune fille ? »

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela. Elle connaissait son prénom bien évidemment, mais qui était-elle réellement…? Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis qu'elle portait cette marque sur son avant-bras.

Alors elle baissa les yeux sur la petite peluche blottie contre elle, ne supportant plus le regard des professeurs de l'école. Mais surtout pour éviter de croiser le regard noir et surpris de l'ancien professeur de Potion, qu'elle avait vu mainte et mainte fois dans les couloirs du Manoir Malfoy, puis elle murmura son nom d'une voix cassée et à peine audible.

« April Rousset. »

Severus eut un hoquet en entendant ce nom, entendu de tous. Pourtant, personne ne releva sa surprise, et Pomfresh se mit à s'avancer vers la dite April, qui rester distante. Méfiante, elle la fixa de son regard émeraude, et le détourna avant de rencontrer les yeux métallique et argenté du blond. Draco ne bougea pas, leva un sourcil, et finit par détourner le regard avant elle.

Le chaton se remit à grogner, fixant de ses petits yeux jaunes un Potter complètement interdis. Il sauta des bras d'April, et vint se frotter contre les jambes d'Harry, qui sursauta sous le geste du petit animal.

Soudainement, le visage d'April s'attrista à vue d'œil. Le regard baissé sur le sol, elle ne vit pas l'infirmière passer un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle cria presque de la lâcher dans un violent sursaut.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent un instant avant de retourner leur attention sur la jeune adolescente devant eux. Tous les élèves étaient maintenant derrière eux, y compris les autres professeurs. Tous leurs regards se perdirent sur l'avant-bras de la fille aux cheveux de jais. Tous les regards qu'elle recevait étaient remplis de crainte, et pour certain de haine.

N'y tenant plus, April serra les poings à s'en faire saigner, se mordant sa lèvre meurtrie avant de disparaître hors du château, comme elle était venue. Dans une épaisse fumée noire.

Tous les élèves la regardaient. Il s'agissait là, d'un supplice insoutenable. Severus Snape finit par marcher tranquillement dans sa direction, avec la ferme intention de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, et surtout. Qui elle était. Mais il n'entendit pas Harry derrière lui, le suivant. Ou peut-être que si, mais dans ce cas, il ne fit tout simplement pas attention à lui.

* * *

Une fois hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle continua sa route en courant. Aussi loin que possible du château. Elle avait peur. Peur de qui elle avait failli devenir. Peur de savoir qui elle était. Elle avait voulu mourir. Mais rien n'avait pu la tuer. Même en s'entaillant les veines, elle n'était pas morte. Et tout cela à cause de qui ?  
Voldemort. Il l'avait découverte, une enfant errante dans une forêt, un soir de pleine Lune.

Orpheline, il l'avait alors recueillie. Orpheline, il l'avait éduquée comme une bonne petite fille. Orpheline à 14 ans, il lui avait imposé sa marque. Orpheline, la veille de la Grande Bataille à Poudlard, à 17 ans, elle avait appris la vérité sur celui qu'elle prenait pour quelqu'un de confiance, et de bien.

En effet, Voldemort avait tué ses parents. Qui avaient refusés de se joindre à lui, bien que son père fût lui-même un Mangemort, il avait été catégorique. Il ne voulait en aucun cas mêler sa fille à cela. Et pourtant, s'il avait su…

Elle courrait encore, avant de percuter quelque chose comme un mur. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Puis le ciel gronda, et elle leva aussitôt les yeux avant de voir la marque dans le ciel, avant que le tonnerre de gronde à son tour et que la pluie ne commencent à s'échouaient sur le sol de la Forêt Interdite.  
April leva les yeux, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un masque de Mangemort.

Retenant un mouvement de recul, elle serra les dents. Ferma les yeux quand il vit l'homme en face d'elle lever la baguette qu'il tenait dans la main.  
Un bruit retentit, comme un branchage qui craque sous le pied. Puis un sortilège de Stupéfixion se lança. Mais elle ne ressentit rien, aucune douleur. Alors elle rouvrit ses yeux émeraude. Elle découvrit une épaisse fumée noire, qui s'élevait dans les airs et elle se retourna. Deux yeux émeraude la fixaient. Un brun à lunette la fixait. April en eut le souffle coupé, et il s'avança vers elle, la main tendue, en affirmant.

« Tu sais déjà qui je suis. Mais je ne sais rien sur toi.  
-Pourquoi me fais-tu confiance alors que je porte la marque… ? _Murmura April, le regard baissé au sol._  
-Le chat. S'il m'a tiré vers toi, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et j'ai bien l'intention de savoir laquelle.»

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Puis elle finit par écarquiller les yeux en les relevant. Le chaton noir qu'elle avait dans les bras ! Cette adorable petite peluche noire qui montrait des petits crocs dès que quelqu'un approchait de trop près April. Son petit gardien…

Le Survivant baissa les yeux en entendant un miaulement au sol, le chaton. Harry le prit doucement dans ses bras, et l'animal ronronna, cherchant ses caresses en frottant ses oreilles contre sa main.

Méfiante, April s'approcha. Le brun devait bien faire une tête de plus qu'elle. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses yeux malgré la méfiance qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Envers tous les sorciers qu'elle croisait. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui imposait la confiance.

* * *

Alors ? Bien, pas bien ?

Faites part de vos impression ! J'attends vos reviews ! :3

Chapitre 2, à peine commencé !


	3. 2 : The House of Slytherin or Gryffindor

Salut mes choux !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Dommage. Seule April et le chaton m'appartiennent ! Avec l'histoire bien évidemment !

**Rating : **Euh... M, même s'il n'est pas mentionné ici de scène violente...

_**Petit mot de l'auteur (C'est-à-dire moi... Ou la folle dingue, comme vous préférez)**_

Je crois avoir un peu d'avance, mais c'est pas grave ! Comme ça, je peux enfin commencé le plus important !  
J'ai trouvé la robe qu'il me fallait, avec l'aide de **Lacrimma**, **Sayanel** et **Misstella09**. Je leur dit un grand MERCI ! *sors*

Bisous mes loups et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**The House of Slytherin or Gryffindor**

_« Tu sais déjà qui je suis. Mais je ne sais rien sur toi. » _

Les mots d'Harry Potter tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit d'April Rousset. Il était vrai qu'elle savait beaucoup de chose sur lui. Mais comment lui dire, que même elle, ne savait que très peu de chose à son propre sujet. Elle ignorait qui elle était réellement. Hormis ce qu'on avait voulu lui faire croire, en lui disant qu'elle devait être une Mangemort. Elle porte peut-être cette marque, mais pour elle, cette chose ne signifiait rien. Il s'agissait juste d'un crâne avec un serpent emboité, comme s'il s'agissait d'une clé.

Harry l'avait ramené au château, sous le regard surpris de Snape, qui avait tenté de la rattraper.

Le brun la guidait à l'infirmerie, pour que Pomfresh puisse soigner sa lèvre fendue. Le sang avait peut-être séché, mais c'était une désagréable sensation. Et le sang dans la gorge de la jeune fille n'arrangeait rien.

Un uniforme neutre de Poudlard lui a ensuite était donné, afin qu'elle ne se fasse plus trop remarqué. Elle et sa marque.

Elle le portait très bien cet uniforme, mais le fait de porter une jupe n'était pas dans ses habitudes. La chemise blanche en revanche… marquait ses formes.

Le petit chaton était toujours dans les bras d'Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en déloger. La boule de poil noire finit même par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Etant le jour de la rentrée des élèves, le Choixpeau magique répartissait les jeunes arrivants de premières années. Ils devaient être arrivés depuis peu, mais Harry et April rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle à ce moment précis. Le banquet n'était pas encore servi, et Minerva fit un léger sourire avant d'appeler une dernière personne, qui n'était pas sur la liste qu'elle tenait dans la main. Mais sur une liste datant de 1992.

« April Rousset. »

Surprise, l'adolescente resta figée sur place. Le regard perdu rivé sur la directrice. Après tout, elle n'était pas ici par hasard. Elle avait toujours voulu suivre des études dans cette prestigieuse école de Magie. Même si son « père » lui avait interdit de côtoyer des personnes de sang-impur ou même, des né-Moldus.

Pour Voldemort, ils n'étaient que des faibles.

Mais Harry lui fit pourtant signe d'y aller, alors que tous les regardes des élèves se tournaient vers elle.

Et voilà que cela recommençait. Sauf que cette fois, elle ignora les regards indiscrets posés sur elle, ainsi que les murmures qui fusaient sur son passage et avança vers le Choixpeau en prenant son courage à deux mains. Elle soupira silencieusement, et Mcgonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas faire paraître son inquiétude.

La voix du Choixpeau s'éleva doucement.

« Intéressant. Il s'agit là d'un élément très intéressant, et il est donc difficile de choisir. Je vois beaucoup de courage, de la tolérance. Mais il y a aussi de l'ambition, de détermination et de finesse. »

Il marqua une courte pause, semblant réfléchir encore. Il recommença son discours. Tout, mais pas Serpentard. C'est ce qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur.

« C'est difficile. Très difficile… La loyauté est présente, et le discernement. Toutes les qualités de chacune des maisons sont représentées dans cette petite personne. Pourquoi pas Serpentard ? Ou Gryffondor ? Mh… Difficile. »

Une nouvelle pause se fit entendre, Minerva attendait patiemment à côté, les mains croisées dans son dos. April finit par rouvrit les yeux, et les posa machinalement sur le chaton endormi dans les bras de Harry Potter. Puis sur Potter tout simplement. Elle referma les yeux, posant sa main sur son avant-bras, par habitude de vouloir cacher sa marque malgré le tissu blanc, qui la recouvrait entièrement.

«… Serpentard ! »

April déglutit de travers. Parmi toutes les maisons sur lesquelles elle pouvait tomber, il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui faisait l'unanimité sur le « non » catégorique. Et c'était bien celle de Serpentard. Pourtant, April ne protesta pas. Le choix du Choixpeau était vrai. En partie. Son père avait été à Serpentard. Et il aurait sûrement voulu qu'elle y aille elle aussi.

Alors elle sourit doucement à Harry, qui avait toujours son chaton dans les bras, dormant comme un Loire. Et se dirigea vers la table des Serpents.

Ce fut Draco qui lui fit une place, à cote de lui, et en face d'un black plutôt charmant. Elle s'assit en silence, essayant d'ignorer les murmures à côté d'elle. Une fille, à la gauche du black prit soudainement la parole.

« Alors April, comme ça tu as la marque sur ton bras...?

-Pansy, commences pas avec ça. _Lâcha Draco, ne laissant pas le temps a la concernée de répondre._

-C'était juste une question comme beaucoup d'autres mon chéri ! _Se défendit-elle_.

-Je ne fais pas envie de parler de ça, ce n'est pas compliquer à comprendre... _Murmura April, les yeux rivés sur son assiette remplie de nourriture appétissante. »_

S'en suivit un silence de plomb tout autour du groupe. Durant de longues minutes, le black tentait de détendre vainement l'atmosphère. Racontant des blagues, qui faisaient lever les yeux au ciel étoilé de la Grande Salle de Pansy. Mais qui fit pourtant sourire April.

Le Prince de la maison Serpentard sourit alors à son tour. Puis s'en suivit une conversation tout à fait normale, entre le groupe.

Draco baissa lentement les yeux, sentant une petite chose se frotter contre son pied. April tourna le regard vers lui, et finit par regarder dans la direction d'Harry. Le chaton n'était plus avec lui. Et il semblait le chercher. Pourtant, il abandonna au bout de quelques minutes.

La jeune fille baissa à son tour les yeux vers les jambes de Draco. Ce qu'elle découvrit la fit sourire encore plus. Le chaton se frottait contre le pantalon noir de Draco Malfoy. Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras, il ronronna, et Pansy devint soudainement plus calme. Et surtout... Un peu fofolle d'amour pour le chaton noir que la nouvelle Serpentard tenait dans ses bras. Draco se surprit à rigoler, mais April n'y fit pas attention. Le chaton avait un collier, qu'il n'avait pas avant. Au couleur rouge et or. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à la table des Gryffondor et croisa le visage souriant de Potter, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle sourit finalement, et caressa la tête de sa petite peluche, qui ronronnait sous ses caresses. Draco, qui l'observait, lui demanda si il pouvait le prendre quelques minutes. Elle avait accepté, en souriant bien entendu.

Le banquet prit fin. Tous les élèves s'en allèrent à leur dortoir, sauf qu'April ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Elle tourna le regard sur une tête blonde. Malfoy. Il venait de se lever, le chaton d'April s'étant endormi dans ses bras, prêt à partir. Décidemment, ce chat s'endormait partout…

Les professeurs partaient aussi, leur table se vidant peu à peu.

April finit par se lever, gardant Draco dans son champ de vision. Elle quitta la Grande Salle à grande enjambée, suivant Draco vers leur salle commune.

Mais elle fut soudainement tirée en arrière. Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, alors elle se retourna doucement. En fait, il s'agissait de Severus Snape. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et dire qu'elle avait presque été contente de savoir qu'il était sans doute mort lors de la Grande Bataille contre Voldemort, le Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, et son père de substitution…

Elle se raidit, quand il posa une main sur son épaule, et leva un regard noir vers lui. Il prit la parole alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

« Qui es-tu vraiment… ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur…

-April ! Tu viens ? »

Draco… Merci Merlin ! Il lui venait en aide. Severus la laissa partir, les sourcils froncés. Alors que le chaton dans les bras de Draco semblait grogner contre le professeur. Il ne se calma que quand l'adolescente revint près de lui. Il quémanda aussitôt une caresse, et changea donc de bras pour se retrouver dans ceux d'April.

Le Prince de Serpentard amena la jeune fille à leur salle commune. Il fut surpris de la façon dont il observait la nouvelle de la maison Serpentard. Après tout, elle avait 17 ans, tout comme lui, mais pourtant il y avait quelque chose chez elle qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Elle était différente des autres. Sur beaucoup de point.

Puis il se souvint. Une description physique identique à la sienne, que son père avait faite d'une jeune femme. Sa mère probablement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, à la grande surprise d'April. Ah oui… La Salle commune de Serpentard se tenait sous le Lac Noir. Draco prononça le mot de passe dans un murmure.

_« Sang-pur »_

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur, et ils purent enfin entrer.

April détailla la grande Salle commune du regard. Il s'agissait d'une imposante pièce, faite en pierre des murs au plafond. Des lanternes à la couleur verte pendant au plafond, donnaient un air de forêt, c'était l'avis d'April. Mais en regardant par ce qui semblait être une fenêtre, elle remarqua le Lac Noir, qui, vu de cet endroit, était plutôt vert… Puis la jeune fille se mit à observer la cheminée magnifiquement brodée de motif compliqué et fascinant, ornée de la tête d'un serpent aux crocs luisants. Son unique œil gravé, était orné d'une pierre précieuse qu'elle appréciait personnellement. Une émeraude.

Les canapés étaient également ornés de motifs, et fait en un cuir noir qui allait parfaitement avec la Salle commune de Serpentard.

Après tout, Serpentard n'était pas connu comme la maison des sorciers froids ? On pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi ils étaient comme ça, avec une Salle commune aussi sombre.

Ce fut quand April s'assit sur le canapé de la salle commune que Draco comprit pourquoi elle lui rappelait la description de son père. Une photo tomba de sa poche, et il la ramassa juste avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Il regarda cette photo. Elle devait dater de quelques années. Une petite fille s'y trouvait. April. Entre deux adultes. Il avait reconnu l'homme, un Mangemort que Voldemort avait tué lui avait dit son père. Et cette femme à côté de lui… Elle ressemblait beaucoup à April. Ou April lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Sauf les yeux. Les siens étaient bleus, ceux d'April étaient d'un vert émeraude envoutant. Comme ceux de son père défunt.

Il lui tendit doucement cette photo pour lui rendre, elle se mordit la langue en voyant ce qu'il lui rendait. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et souffla sans faire attention.

« Elle était très belle…

-Je ne me souviens pas d'elle. Ni d'elle, ni de mon père. »

Elle lâchait cette phrase violemment, en se levant. Faisant sursauter la boule de poil qui se retrouva sur la table basse en verre de la pièce. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela, qu'elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs de ses parents. Qu'elle ne savait même pas qui elle était elle-même.

Le premier souvenir qu'elle a, c'est la venue d'un étranger face à elle, encapuchonné. Il se révèlera être l'assassin de ses parents. Une vérité qui s'épanouira au grand jour sept années après les faits. Bien qu'April n'ait aucun souvenir d'eux, elle sait une chose. Ils l'ont aimé plus que leurs propres vies.

Elle finit par se rasseoir, sous le regard surpris de Draco. Son regard métallique, imposait le respect. Mais aussi une confiance absolue. Elle avait retrouvé cet air de confiance dans le regard de Potter aussi. Quelque chose chez eux la poussait à se dévoiler. Et sachant qu'ils n'auraient cours que dans deux jours. Elle finit par se confier à la seule personne présente dans la pièce. Un Malfoy. Un Malfoy différent de son père, Lucius.

* * *

Alors... qui a joué le jeu et qui n'a pas joué ? Mh...?

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je dis à tout ceux qui lise ma fiction, que ce serait sympa de mettre une review... C'est ce qui nous donne envie de continuer à écrire, alors soyez sympa, et poster ! *sors*

Bisous ! Et a mercredi, (peut-être) pour la suite !


	4. 3 : Previous History

**Bonjour mes petits loups ! **

Je tiens à remercier **Lacrimma** et **Misstella09 **(Qui a eu la gentillesse de jouer à mon petit jeu sur la maison d'April) pour leurs reviews. Merci mes chéries !**  
**

Bien concernant, ce chapitre, je ne suis pas responsable des paroles rapportées ici...

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Alors je fais comme je peux pour conserver leur caractère d'origine. Seule April et la boule noire sont à moi !

_**Rating :**_ M... Pour langage quelque peur vulgaire sur ce chapitre !

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Chapitre 3  
Previous History_

_« Qui es-tu vraiment… ? »_

Qui est April ? C'est la question qu'elle se posait depuis des années déjà.

Alors, à ce moment-là, quand Draco la regardait, elle n'avait qu'une envie. C'était de lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Tout ce qu'elle croyait être… Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit le petit chaton retourner sur ses genoux. Sa seule présence suffisait à l'apaiser. Puis elle tenta de se dévoiler, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Comment raconter ce qu'elle croyait être, alors qu'elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

Il alla dire quelque chose, mais il se tut, son regard se fixant sur le chaton, qui s'était de nouveau réfugié sur la table basse. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, alors qu'April ne voulait qu'une chose. Se terrer six pieds sous terre. Elle finit enfin par prendre la parole, la voix basse et posée.

« En fait. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Ni qui j'ai été. Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même…

-Tu n'es pas une ombre April. Ce qui compte, c'est le Toi du présent. Pas du passé. Mais si tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu n'arrives ici. Je ne dirais rien à personne si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, tu as ma confiance… _Assura-t-il, voulant sûrement la rassurer._

-Je me demande ce que vous avez tous les deux avec la confiance…

-Quoi… ?

-Non rien, oublies. »

Il l'observait, un sourcil levé. Il n'avait pas saisi le sens de sa dernière phrase. Et c'était tant mieux pour elle, puisqu'elle savait de source sûre, que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter n'étaient pas vraiment en très bons termes. Alors elle sourit en silence.

Elle finit par se lever, murmura un bonne nuit et partie dans son dortoir. Laissant le Prince de la maison Serpentard dans l'incompréhension, elle appela le chaton, qui se mit aussitôt à courir vers elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle fut sortie de sa somnolence par Pansy Parkinson. Bien que celle-ci soit dans la salle commune de l'autre côté du couloir. Sûrement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était très facile de l'entendre parler. Sa voix était tellement forte aussi...

Alors elle se leva, posant la boule de poil sur le sol, et s'habilla avec son nouvel uniforme. Une jupe noire, aux ballerines de la même couleur. Puis elle enfila une chemise blanche avant d'y placer une cravate aux couleurs de sa maison. Une cravate argent et verte. Puis elle prit machinalement le couloir menant à la salle commune, le chaton dans les bras. Un sourire ornait les lèvres de Pansy, les jambes tranquillement posées sur les genoux de Draco, qui lui, contrairement à la jeune fille, pestait en silence. April croisa les bras, et fit d'une fois calme et ironique.

« Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi ! »

Les deux Serpentard sursautèrent violemment. Enfin Draco surtout, si bien qu'il fit tomber Pansy au sol.

« Tu es déjà levée ?! _S'étouffa le blond en tournant le regard vers April._

-Comme tu le vois…

-Nuit difficile hein… Ça fait bizarre de pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles en sachant qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger pas vrai ? _Demanda-t-il en souriant doucement._

-Tu n'as pas tort. Mais en ce qui me concerne, moi je ne suis pas tirée d'affaire. _Murmura la fille marquée au bras à l'oreille du Prince de sa maison, qui fronça les sourcils._ »

April s'assit ensuite à ses côtés, alors que Pansy devint rouge de colère. Personne ne s'asseyait aussi proche de SON Draco à part elle. Alors elle s'accapara les genoux du blond en s'asseyant dessus. La fille aux cheveux de jais leva un sourcil, alors que Draco manqua de suffoquer sous la soudaine pression que lui imposait Pansy sur les genoux.

« Il y a un problème Pansy ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles April. Pourquoi il y en aurait un ? Après tout, tu es SA fille, il ne doit donc y avoir aucun problème. _Cracha-t-elle en fixant April, qui serra les dents._

-Si tu as un problème avec moi, dis-le tout de suite Pansy. Je ne suis pas du genre patiente comme fille.

-Mais je n'ai aucun problème avec toi ma belle ! C'est toi qui t'excite d'un coup... _Sourit Pansy._

-J'ai quatre mots à te dire Pansy. Vas te faire foutre. »

April marqua la fin des hostilités en sortant de la salle commune, laissant son chaton noir sur le canapé en cuir, qui demanda aussitôt des caresses à Draco.

Elle se massa l'avant-bras en serrant les dents. Ne faisant même pas attention où elle marchait. Elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et se retrouva rapidement devant la salle commune des Gryffondor sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle soupira silencieusement, et entreprit de redescendre au cachot pour retourner à sa salle commune, quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry, qui leva un sourcil.

« Tu es matinale !

-Je n'ai pas dormie en fait… Je suis sur les nerfs, alors je ne dors pas. Tu vas où avec ça ? _Questionna-t-elle en le voyant avec un sac._

-A la bibliothèque, je dois revoir un peu les bases pour le cours de Potion… Hermione n'arrête pas de me dire que je dois me dépêcher pour le faire… _Sourit-il, se dirigeant vers elle._

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux. J'ai plutôt un bon niveau en Potion. Je m'entraînais toute seule. _Affirma April._

-Cool ! »

Potter sourit, et la tira dans les escaliers pour qu'ils puissent aller à la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque était une immense pièce… ou plutôt étage ? Rempli de livres sur l'Histoire de la Magie, la Métamorphose, entre autre. Il y trônait même des livres moldus. Comme Shakespeare.

Ils trouvèrent une table à l'écart de l'entrée, et s'y posèrent. Harry sortit ses affaires de son sac, et April le regarda faire. Il releva les yeux de ses livres quelques secondes, et demanda en rigolant légèrement.

« Au fait… elle est où la boule de poil noire ?

-Avec Draco… Il ne le quitte pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais apparemment ce chaton insiste pour que je lui fasse confiance et à toi aussi… Enfin bref, revenons à l'essentiel tu veux. Tes cours de Potion…

-Ouais… Prends mon livre, et poses des questions… _Tenta-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

-Pourquoi pas… alors… »

Elle lui prit son livre de Potion de seconde année, et vu l'état de celui-ci, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup servi. Elle eut un sourire mauvais sur le visage, et releva les yeux.

« Que peux-tu me dire sur la Potion d'Enflure ? Personnellement, c'est l'une de mes préférées… Alors ?

-C'est une potion… qui… euh… fait enflé les personnes qui reçoivent des déjections… ? _Répondit-il, septique._

-Exact. Faut-il y ajouter des yeux de poissons ainsi que du foie de chauve-souris ?

-Oui… Mais aussi un pétard du Dr. Flibuste… Pour que ça explose ! _Rigola franchement le Survivant._

-Harry, sois sérieux… _sourit-elle_, reprenons… » 

Elle chercha une autre potion, dans un livre de première année. Et elle devint brusquement sérieuse, le visage fermé et dur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour fabriquer une potion d'amnésie… ? Hormis les ingrédients standards.

-Il faut des baies de gui, euh… de l'eau du fleuve Léthé, et des brins de valérianes. _Assura-t-il, en souriant quand il fut sûr de lui._

-C'est ça… Combien vous en avez faites en première année… ? _Demanda-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

-Je ne sais pas, c'est loin tout ça…

-Est-ce que Severus en a fait une avec vous… ?

-Oui, comme toutes les autres potions. Pourquoi… ? Il y a un truc qui ne va pas... ?

-Non, ça va. Ce n'est rien. Juste ma curiosité… Je l'ai déjà vu ailleurs, mais bon… passons.

-Mouais… A mon tour. On va voir si tu sais autant de truc que moi ! Redonnes-moi ça… »

April sourit, lui redonna son livre de Potion, et attendit patiemment que le Survivant lui pose une question. Il ouvrit un livre de troisième année et finit par poser sa question.

« Qu'est-ce que le Philtre de Confusion ?

-C'est un Philtre similaire au Philtre d'Embrouille. Il a tendance à « obliger » celui qui le boit à avoir un comportement plutôt téméraire, et impétueux. _Répondit April du tac au tac._

-Quels sont les effets secondaires de la Potion d'Euphorie ?

-C'est pas dans un livre de troisième année ça !

-Non, sixième. Alors ? Je te pose une sèche ?

-Pas du tout. Il y a deux principaux effets secondaires. Même si cette potion rend heureux, elle donne envie de chanter et de péter le nez de quelqu'un. On peut atténuer ces effets avec de la menthe. Mais ce n'est pas marrant…

-Je n'y crois pas… Tu connais tout le programme !

-Je n'avais que ça à faire… J'ai même crée une potion de Veritaserum… que j'ai utilisé sur Bellatrix Lestrange… Je m'occupais comme je pouvais ! »

Un miaulement retentit dans la bibliothèque et une tête blonde fit son apparition derrière April. Elle se retourna légèrement, et accueillit son chaton dans ses bras en souriant. Elle releva ensuite les yeux vers Draco, qui avait un sac à la main. Elle lui fit signe de venir avec eux, en demandant presque froidement.

« Pansy n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Vous bossez sur quoi… ? _Demanda le Prince de Serpentard en regardant le livre qu'April avait dans les mains._

-Les Potions. Je veux toujours devenir Auror, alors je m'accroche. _Répondit Harry, prenant un autre livre._

-Je peux me joindre à vous… ? Il faut que je reprenne les bases en métamorphose.

-Quel sort permet la transformation d'un objet en dragon ? _Questionna aussitôt la nouvelle Serpentard._

-… Je l'ai jamais vu ce sort ! Quoi ? C'est vrai !

-Tu es sérieux là ?! Mais tu faisais quoi en quatrième année ?! _S'étouffa l'adolescente en rigolant._

-Je regardais Harry se faire pourchasser par un Magyar à pointe… ? »

Harry lança un regard noir à Draco, qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Seule April rigolait. Ils finirent par reprendre leur sérieux, et Harry demanda à April, d'un ton plus que sérieux.

« Il y a-t-il un sortilège ou une potion que tu ne connais pas ?

-Le Maléfice Cuisant. J'ai déjà lu les effets, mais je ne l'ai jamais lancé… Et comme Potion euh… la potion de mémoire.

-Le Maléfice Cuisant… c'est sûr qu'avec ça, on a une sale gueule ! _Rigola Draco, plié en deux sur la table._

-Ta gueule Malfoy… _grogna Potter._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce Maléfice… ? _S'enquit la jeune sorcière, un sourcil levé._

-Hermione me l'a lancé pour que les Raffleurs ne me reconnaissent pas…

-… Le Balafré portait bien son nom à ce moment-là ! _Rigola encore plus le blond._

-Draco ! T'inquiète Harry, j'ai reçu bien pire que ça…

-Ah oui… ? Et quoi ? _Demanda le Prince de Serpentard après s'être calmé._

-…Un Sectumsempra et des Doloris en prime… _Murmura la concernée, les yeux baissés, elle reprit_. J'ai fait quelque chose que je ne devais pas faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Questionna Harry, qui fronçait les sourcils, de même que Draco_.

-J'ai vu ses souvenirs. Je suis entrée dans sa tête. Il voulait que je sois capable de résister à une intrusion dans mon esprit, en utilisant l'occlumancie. J'étais tellement énervée ce soir-là, que j'ai paré le sortilège et renvoyé le sort de legilimancie contre lui… Résultat je me suis retrouvée dans ses souvenirs. Et l'un d'eux concernait les deux personnes de cette photo… »

April soupira, se mordit la lèvre et posa la photo que Draco avait vu la veille. Celui-ci tourna aussitôt le visage vers April, qui tentait de garder une expression neutre. Puis il s'aperçut enfin qu'une brillance brodée de larme apparaissait dans les yeux couleur émeraude de la jeune fille. Elle lâcha ensuite, d'une voix cassée et faible.

« Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux. Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite… »

* * *

Eh bien... Voilà le troisième chapitre clos !

Alors, comment c'était ? Bien ? Pas bien ?  
Je veux des avis, alors je voudrais bien que tout ceux qui lisent cette fiction, laissent une trace derrière eux... Pas juste une statistique dans les paramètres de mes fictions. Quelle soit anonyme ou pas, cela n'a pas d'importance.  
Je veux juste des avis... Alors... : Ayez pitié ! Pitié ! *sors*

Merci pour votre lecture, et bonne journée !

A demain (peut-être) pour le chapitre suivant !


	5. 4 : A Link will form

_Re-bonsoir !  
Eh bien ou, je poste le chapitre 4 maintenant, peu de temps après le troisième._

_J'ai le temps, alors j'écris._

**_Disclaimer_**_ :_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malheureusement...

**_Rating : _**Toujours en M, mais pas très mis en avant ici.

Je tiens à remercier, une nouvelle fois, **Raspoutine66 **qui m'a posté une review très constructive. Qui je l'espère, me servira pour m'améliorer. Merci encore.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**A Link will form**

_« J'ai quatre mots à te dire Pansy. Vas te faire foutre. »_

Cette phrase, qu'elle avait dite face à Pansy, brûlait la gorge de la jeune et nouvelle Serpentard. Sa marque et son… elle ne savait même plus comment l'appelé… « Père » avaient toujours été un sujet sensible. Mais cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était à Poudlard, et elles ne s'étaient donc pas parler toutes les deux depuis. Sujet sensible… Même avec un sujet sensible comme celui-là, April pouvait s'estimer heureuse de ne pas être morte, ou pire. D'avoir subi le Baiser du Détraqueur. Le Ministère connaissait pourtant son existence… Quelqu'un avait dû plaider sa cause sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Pourtant, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal vis-à-vis de Pansy. Elle n'avait fait qu'exprimer son opinion, d'une mauvaise façon il est vrai, mais sans mauvaise intention.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'April avait fait des emplettes au Chemin de Traverse pour trouver diverses choses. Mais surtout la plus importante. Une baguette. Au cœur de ventricule de cœur de dragon, taillée dans un Noyer noir. Le vendeur lui avait affirmé que cette baguette était très puissante, et facile pour être maniée. Puis des livres pour les cours bien sûr, ainsi que beaucoup de vêtements. « Je n'ai plus de garde-robe… » S'était-elle dit, quand elle avait quitté le Chemin de Traverse, alors elle était allée au Londres moldus.

Une semaine que les cours avaient commencé, et c'est à partir de ce moment-là, qu'elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment loupée quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'était une classe de cours…

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal allait bientôt se terminer, et avec lui la fin des cours de leur journée du vendredi. Ce qui annonçait un weekend bien mérité.

Draco roupillait à moitié à côté d'April, qui lançait de rapide regard vers Pansy, celle-ci semblait pensive. Elle finit par lui écrire un petit mot, et elle transforma le papier en un petit oiseau doré, d'un coup de baguette. Elle plaça le morceau de papier dans sa main, et souffla doucement dessus pour lui envoyer sur son cahier.

La brune écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et se retourna avant d'apercevoir le léger et triste sourire d'April, qui la fit sourire également. Puis elle déplia le morceau de papier. 

_« Excuse-moi pour l'autre jour... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris pour te dire cela... Désolée... »_

Elle sourit un peu plus, et Severus s'en aperçut rapidement. Il tourna le regard vers April et Draco, qui avait la tête sur la main, les yeux fermés.

« Mr. Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir ! Voulez-vous un devoir supplémentaire, vous et votre nouvelle recrue de maison ?

-Non Monsieur... Pardon... _Murmura le blondinet en se réveillant totalement.  
_  
-Et vous Mesdemoiselles Rousset et Parkinson ? Voulez-vous nous apprendre ce qui vous fait tant sourire ? _Reprit le professeur_.

-Pas du tout monsieur. C'est personnel... _Affirma April en restant droite comme un « i ».  
_  
-Parfait, alors peut-être pourrions-nous continuer et se reconcentrer sur les Lutins de Cornouailles. »

Qui s'intéressait aux lutins de Cornouailles franchement... Ils n'avaient rien d'intéressant. Les Strangulots par contre. Avec les êtres de l'eau, c'était fascinant.

Puis l'heure de la fin du cours retentit, Severus retint un instant les trois élèves qu'il avait interpellé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vous arrive tous les trois ? Je vous ai connu plus attentif avec Mlle Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy...

-C'est la rentrée, et...

-La rentrée est faite depuis une semaine.

-C'est le sujet alors. Les Lutins de Cornouailles franchement, il y a mieux... _Avoua April, dans un murmure.  
_  
-April... _avertit Draco en lui donnant un coup de coude_.

-Mais elle a raison ! Les Strangulots c'est mieux ! _Affirma Pansy, qui fit sourire April, en fait, elle s'entendra très bien avec elle.  
_  
-Alors vous me remplierez trois parchemins pour demain matin sur ces fabuleuses créatures. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Severus leur fit signe de partir en leur montrant la porte de la salle de cours. Ils sortirent en silence, fermant la porte derrière eux. Et Draco soupira bruyamment.

« Franchement les filles ! Vous auriez pu vous retenir là !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? _S'enquit Blaise en levant sourcil, il les avait attendu apparemment.  
_  
-Severus nous a collé un devoir sur les Strangulots. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant que les Lutins de Cornouailles ! _Sourirent April et Pansy.  
_  
-Ils leur arrivent quoi à ces deux-là...?

-Elles sont devenus folles... Mais, il faut bosser là! C'est pour demain matin je vous signale ! _Grogna Draco.  
_  
-Et ce sera sur son bureau demain matin _! Affirma la fille aux cheveux de jais.  
_  
-T'inquiètes pas mon chéri. On va gérer! »

Draco soupira, et suivit les filles jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Blaise resta avec lui, derrière les filles, qui partirent à la pêche au livre pour le devoir. Ils s'assirent tous les deux, et April revint la première, seule, le visage souriant.

« J'ai perdu Pansy dans les rayons… »

Draco se mit à pouffer de rire, plié en deux sur la table. Il se reprit brusquement quand il entendit un bruit suspect sur la table où ils s'étaient posés. En effet, Pansy revenait, avec une ribambelle de bouquins sur les monstres aquatiques dans les mains. Livres qu'elle lâcha presque sur la table, les faisant tous sursauter de surprise.

« Bon, on commence ?! »

Fut les derniers mots que Draco entendit être prononcé avant que les deux filles ne se mettent à travailler.  
Blaise et lui préférant discuter, April leur lança un morceau de papier rouler en boule, avec un sourire radieux. Draco, sous le rire de son ami, se mit enfin au travail.

* * *

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, le trio soupira. Ils avaient réussi à finir avant même la fin des cours. Blaise émergea de son sommeil, bailla plusieurs fois, et fixa April, qui commençait à ranger ses affaires. Il leva un sourcil, de même que Pansy. Draco, lui, ne faisait pas attention. Il savait très bien où elle allait. Soit : Donner des cours au Balafré.

« Tu vas où… ? S'enquit Pansy.

-Je vais voir Potter. Je dois lui donner quelques bouquins…

-Tu sors avec lui ?! _Lâcha subitement Pansy, alors que Draco tentait de rester impassible à sa remarque.  
_  
-Non. Potter est juste un ami. _Répondit calmement April, avec un sourire en coin.  
_  
-Que tu dis !

-Allez, salut ! On se revoit dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner ! »

La Serpentard leur fit un signe de la main, et partit après avoir glissé un sourire discret à Draco.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Passant par les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, April se perdit rapidement devant tous ces tableaux. Puis un bruit la fit sursauter, elle se retourna brusquement. Personne. Elle fronça les sourcils, et sorti sa baguette.

« Calmes-toi April ! Je ne vais pas te bouffer ! »

Elle leva un sourcil, regardant autour d'elle. Elle se tourna à nouveau, et découvrit Harry, ou du moins, sa tête tournoyant dans les airs. Elle cligna des yeux, et elle le vit entièrement devant elle. Un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule gauche.

« Comment tu… ?

-Haha ! Secret de famille ! _Sourit-il.  
_  
-Ouais c'est ça… Je te jure que si tu me refais ça… Je t'éclate. _Lâcha la jeune fille.  
_  
-Tu ne le feras pas ! _S'indigna le brun, surpris.  
_  
-Peut-être que si... _fit-elle doucement, un sourire inquiétant sur le visage,_ J'ai les livres que tu m'as demandés. »

Elle sortit plusieurs livres de son sac, dont plusieurs de magie. Il sourit, prenant les livres, et les regarda rapidement. Hermione arriva derrière le Survivant, les sourcils levés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

-Je lui donne des livres de magie pour les cours… De métamorphose surtout. Lui et un certain blond ne savent même pas quel sort permet la transformation d'objet en dragon… Franchement ! _Rigola April.  
_  
-J'ai bien envie de te dire d'aller te faire voir April… _Grogna Harry, avec un léger sourire.  
_  
-Il est bientôt l'heure de manger. »

Hermione les devança et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, ils la suivirent rapidement, et April fut attraper au vol par Draco. Elle fit un signe à Harry, et resta avec le Prince de Serpentard.

Ils s'assirent à leur table respective, et s'en suivit des conversations sur les cours. Puis la conversation dérivât sur les histoires de cœur, April tenta de changer de sujet, en vain.

« Tu as l'intention de sortir avec. Avoue ! _S'acharna Pansy, souriante.  
_  
-Mais non ! Il n'est pas mon genre, alors arrête ! _Rugit presque April.  
_  
-Tu rougis April_… Affirma Pansy, en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.  
_  
-C'est pas vrai… C'est le sujet qui…

-Alors, c'est quoi ton genre de mec ?! _Cria Pansy._ »

Cette parole eut pour effet d'offrir un silence à toutes les tables, y compris celle des professeurs. Les conversations reprirent pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'April sentait plusieurs regards se poser sur elle. Dont celui d'Harry qui était confirmé par Blaise.

Pourtant ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire, Pansy reposa sa question, dans un murmure cette fois-ci.

« Sérieusement April… Ton genre c'est quoi… ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux la caser… ? _Demanda Draco, un sourcil levé.  
_  
-Non, je veux juste savoir ! Alors… ?

-Grand… Yeux bleus ou gris… Mignon forcément. Un sorcier puissant pourquoi pas… _Puis elle finit en tournant un regard vers le Prince de Serpentard, en murmurant pour elle-même les joues rouges,_ blond…

-Oh ! Le portrait craché de… ! _Sourit Blaise, qui avait entendu, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, la voix de Mcgonagall résonna dans la Grande Salle._

-En raison de la dernière année de nos élèves qui ont combattu le Mal, nous avons le plaisir d'annoncer qu'un bal aura lieu la veille de Noël. Tout élèves désirant y participer, devront soit être invité, soit avoir 14 ans ou plus. Vous serez convié à porter une tenue correcte, et aborder un comportement bienséant, bon entendu. Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités. »

April leva un sourcil. Un bal ?! Il ne manquait plus que ça.

* * *

Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ?  
Besoin d'avis, c'est le seul moyen que nous, auteurs, ayons pour nous encourager à continuer d'écrire... Alors ayez pitié de nous.

Bonne soirée !


	6. 5 : A Light and Soft Attraction

**Bonjour mes petites loups !**

Tout d'abord, pardon ! Je devais publier ce chapitre hier, mais je n'ai pas vrai eu le temps... Alors pardonnez-moi ! Ne me tuez pas ! *sors*

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement... Seule April et le chaton noir m'appartiennent ! Merci de ne pas me les prendre.

**Rating : **M, encore et toujours. Mais il n'est pas vraiment mis en évidence ici.

* * *

**Chapitre** **5 :**

**A Light and Soft attraction**

_« Oh ! C'est le portrait craché de... »_

April avait été grillée sur ce coup-là. Blaise l'avait grillé. En même temps, laisser un regard couler sur une certaine personne en prononçant la description de cette même personne, c'était louche.

Si bien qu'April se sentait mal à l'aise. Surtout quand elle était assise à côté de ce garçon. Non, ce n'était pas Harry. La description, que la jeune fille avait faite, le prouvait parfaitement bien. En revanche, elle collait parfaitement à la description des Malfoy...

April n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment elle avait sorti ça. C'est comme s'il y avait eu une potion de vérité dans son verre pendant le dîner. Du Véritaserum peut-être... Mais qui lui aurait mis dans ce cas ? Il y avait une autre hypothèse, elle avait dit cela de son plein gré.

Elle pouvait pourtant s'estimer heureuse, Pansy n'avait pas relevé le dernier mot. Mais Blaise avait parfaitement deviné. Et il allait surement jouer de ça avec elle, mais avec un peu de chance, il allait le garder pour lui.

Le reste du banquet se déroula rapidement, et les élèves purent enfin retourner à leur salle commune.

Les deux filles s'assirent ensemble sur le canapé en cuir noir, pendant que les deux garçons commençaient une partie d'échec, en mode sorcier. La voix de Pansy s'éleva dans la salle commune, le visage tourné vers April, qui lisait un livre de métamorphose.

« Tu vas aller au bal ?

-Non. _Répondit-elle directement, sans lever les yeux de son livre._

-Rho allé ! Draco chéri, tu y vas… ?

-Je ne sais pas, et ne m'appelle pas « chéri », merci… Échec ! _Finit-il en souriant, face à la tête perdue de Blaise._

-Mais… ! On devrait tous y aller ! Je suis sûr qu'on va s'amuser…

-Les bals ce n'est pas trop mon truc tu sais… _Affirma April, levant enfin les yeux de son livre._

-Je suis sûre que si ! Tu vas t'amuser ! Demandes à Potter de venir avec toi… ! _Sourit la Serpentard, avant de se prendre un coussin dans la figure._

-Je n'irais pas avec lui ! _S'indigna la jeune fille._

-Donc, tu iras…

-Peut-être… je ne sais pas.

-Je suis sure que si, tu verras. Si Harry te demande, tu iras ! _Lança Pansy en souriant, ce qui fit grogner Draco._

-Mais je ne veux pas y aller avec lui enfin ! Tu vas me lâcher avec lui un jour ou pas?

-Ou pas... _Ricana la Serpentard_. Mais tu viens de confirmer que tu vas y aller... Avec qui ?!

-Pour la énième fois, je ne sais pas ! _Soupira April, en se levant._

-Je suis sûr que si Draco y va, tu vas y aller aussi... _Murmura Blaise à April._ »

April sursauta légèrement et se mit à rougir franchement. Effectivement, Blaise l'avait grillée… Elle murmura un bonne nuit à ses amis, et parti se coucher, sous le regard surpris de Draco, qui n'avait pas vraiment compris l'allusion que Blaise avait faite. Elle entendit le début de leur conversation dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs, s'étant arrêtée pour écouter un peu.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça… ?

-T'occupes Dray ! »

April finit par se diriger vers son dortoir et se changea avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Trois petites heures plus tard pourtant, elle se réveilla en sursaut les yeux brillants et le souffle court, Pansy dormait à poing fermé sur le lit à côté du sien. Elle referma les yeux quelques secondes, la main posée sur sa poitrine en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle soupira doucement, se leva puis partit dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage à coup d'eau froide.

Son débardeur noir laissait quelques traces rougeâtres apparaître sur cette même poitrine. Elle les fixa un moment, se rappelant de ce qu'elles signifiaient. Sa désobéissance. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le souffle court en se rappelant des douleurs qu'elle avait eu ce soir-là.

Elle finit par se rendre à la salle commune afin de regarder le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son chaton ronronner. Il avait l'air d'être sur les genoux de quelqu'un, alors April s'avança un peu plus, méfiante.  
Elle soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'une tête blonde. Draco Malfoy ne dormait pas non plus apparemment.

Après tout, il était Samedi, alors personne n'avait cours.

Il leva le regard de l'animal, posé sur ses genoux, et tourna le regard vers l'adolescente.

« Tu ne dors pas toi non plus...?

-Non, cauchemar... Comme toujours. _Souffla April, s'essayant à côté de lui._

-Ah, je t'ai entendu, comme, crier dans ton sommeil... Tu veux en parler...? _Tenta Draco, en la fixant._

-Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à la bibliothèque, à toi et à Harry...? Bah c'était ça... Mes souvenirs de cela reste encore brumeux, mais je garde en tête de pouvoir remercier celui m'a aidé. _Assura-t-elle avec un léger et surtout, faux, sourire._

-Qui t'a aidée...? _Demanda Draco, l'air inquiet._

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai juste entendu son nom... Lucius je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûre. J'étais à moitié inconsciente alors... Je l'ai dit, c'est brumeux.

-Mon père... _Murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

-Lucius est ton père...?

-Tu dois bien être la seule à ne pas le savoir... _Sourit-il doucement_. »

Elle sourit à son tour, en affirmant qu'elle se fichait de qui il était, et du pourquoi il l'avait soigné... Mais elle omit de dire au Prince de Serpentard, que son père l'avait surtout aidé à fuir.

Il y eut ensuite un silence, comblé par le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée. Puis Draco sursauta légèrement, quand il sentit la tête de la jeune Serpentard se poser contre son épaule.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, à demi-allongée sur le divan noir, collée contre le blond, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter face à ce geste.

Il finit pourtant par sourire. Cette vision de la fille adoptive du Seigneur des Ténèbres était tellement différente de celle qu'il avait pu avoir quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard, il y a de cela une semaine déjà. Cette image renfermée, seule et incomprise de tous.

Maintenant, elle abordait une image de gentillesse, de sérieux, et surtout, aux yeux de Draco, une jeune fille charmante, intelligente, et belle. Oui, c'est cela. Belle, ravissante.

Il se mit inconsciemment à lui caresser les cheveux, la regardant dormir avec ce regard métallique qu'April commençait à apprécier. Puis il finit par fermer les yeux à son tour, s'endormant peu à peu.

* * *

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, vers 06 h 30, en même temps qu'April, qui essayait de comprendre comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans cette position-ci. C'est-à-dire : Collée à Draco, le bras du blond autour de ses épaules pour la garder contre lui. Ils se redressèrent en même temps, rougirent à l'unisson, détournant le regard dans des directions opposées pour cacher leurs gênes communes.

Leur voix se mêla dans le même son.

« Je… » « Je… »

Ils rougirent encore plus, et se regardèrent quelques minutes avant que Draco ne brise finalement ce silence entre eux.

« On devrait peut-être aller dans nos dortoirs… ou alors aller s'habiller… avant que les autres ne viennent et nous voient dans cette position…

-Ouais… Ce serait bien. On se donne rendez-vous à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner… _murmura l'adolescente en prenant le chemin de son dortoir. »_

Draco la laissa prendre la direction du dortoir en première, pendant qu'April se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur pourtant. La guerre était finie, son « père » était mort, envolé. Des Mangemorts vivaient toujours, et il est vrai qu'ils sont dangereux. Mais elle n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Elle ne savait pourtant pas ce qu'elle foutait, et elle eut aussitôt besoin de se calmer, de se dire que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Et qu'il était désormais fini, qu'elle avait des amis, une famille, sa maison à Poudlard. Oui, elle avait tout à Poudlard maintenant. Une famille, des amis. Une maison.

Ce ne fut qu'après une bonne douche froide qu'elle réussit à se calmer. Une heure plus tard, la jeune fille se rendit à la Salle Commune, et découvrit Pansy. Déjà toute prête, elle semblait l'attendre.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, où les attendaient Blaise, Théodore Nott, et Draco Malfoy. Elle sourit seulement en le voyant. Puis elle tourna le regard assez vite pour apercevoir Harry, entourer de ses amis. Dont un certain Seamus Finnigan, qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance du tout.

Elle finit par aller s'asseoir, à côté de Draco, par instinct. De ce fait, commencèrent des discutions plus ou moins sérieuse et plus ou moins intéressante. Puis Blase prit la parole, émergeant enfin de son bol de chocolat chaud.

« Et si on allait à Pré-Au-Lard ? On va pouvoir aller aux Trois Balais et se détendre…

-Je ne suis pas sûre que je sois la bienvenue là-bas… _murmura April, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres._

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! _Sursauta violemment Pansy_.

-Peut-être à cause de cette « chose » sur mon bras… _répondit la Serpentard, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence._

-Nous n'irons pas sans toi ma belle ! _ Sourit Parkinson, ayant le même effet sur Nott et Zabini._

-Moi aussi j'ai la marque, mais pourtant ils m'acceptent aux Trois Balais, ou partout ailleurs d'ailleurs…

-Parce que tu es Draco Malfoy. Moi je suis qui ? La fille adoptive du Seigneur des Ténèbres… April Riddle Rousset… Comme il adorait tant m'appeler… _soupira April._

-Tu fais partie de Poudlard maintenant. Une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle vie…

-Un nouveau petit-copain ! _Sourit Pansy, en coupant Blaise. »_

Le groupe rigola joyeusement. Tout le groupe, sauf April et Draco, qui semblaient plutôt mal à l'aise, alors qu'ils se lançaient des regards discrets.

Le banquet matinal se termina quelques minutes plus tard.  
Le trio chargé du devoir sur les Strangulots se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et le lui rendit. Severus semblait surpris du contenu de l'un des parchemins. Tout était parfaitement détaillé. Il y eut même une mention des Êtres de l'eau, qui domestiquaient les Strangulots comme des « gardes ».

Puis le groupe put enfin partir, rejoindre le groupe pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Blaise les attendait avec Théodore devant la Grande Porte. Pansy rigolait toute seule, Draco levait les yeux au ciel. Et April avait pris une couleur rouge aux joues. Pansy parlait ENCORE du petit-copain que la nouvelle Serpentard pouvait avoir.

Ils purent enfin partir à Pré-Au-Lard à ce moment-là.

Une fois arrivés, ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais, s'installèrent à une table tous les cinq, et commandèrent une bière au beurre.

Plusieurs discutions fusèrent dans le groupe. Plusieurs rires se firent entendre à leur table. Surtout celui de Pansy.

Mais seulement deux regards s'évitaient. L'un était émeraude comme la pierre précieuse du même nom, et l'autre était fait d'argent comme le métal, comme les couleurs de leur maison.

Mais ici, l'argent et l'émeraude s'évitaient.

Au contraire du blason de Serpentard, où ces deux mêmes couleurs s'entrelaçaient, s'unissaient à la perfection.

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?  
Ah, une petite chose, comment sentez-vous cette sortie à Pré-Au-Lard hein ? :) *sors*

Bonne journée ! :3


	7. 6 : A Raid in Hogsmeade

Bonsoir mes lecteurs !  
Me voici pour la publication du sixième chapitre !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls April et son chaton sont à moi.  
**  
Rating: **M, peut-être mis légèrement en avant ici, avec la violence des Mangemorts...

_Les phrases en italique, sont les mots échangés par le groupe sur un papier. Ce sera souvent le cas pour plusieurs chapitres._

**Les phrases en gras, sont les souvenirs d'April. Souvenirs dont elle a conscience au fil des chapitres.**

_**Les phrases en gras et en italique, sont les dialogues des souvenirs d'April.**_

J'espère que vous arriverez à suivre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**A raid in Hogsmeade**

_« Et si on allait à Pré-au-Lard ? On va pouvoir aller aux Trois Balais et se détendre…»_

April ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place dans cet endroit. En même temps, comment se sentir à sa place quand on savait ce que les personnes portant sa marque avaient fait aux innocents.

Elle finit sa bière au beurre en silence, en même temps que Théodore, puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas grand monde. Personne à vrai dire. A part les garçons et la fille de sa maison à sa table, elle ne connaissait personne.

La jeune fille soupira doucement, retournant son attention sur son verre vide. La discussion avait dérivé depuis peu sur les cours de Potion. Draco se plaignait du manque d'attention d'Harry, il était trop facilement distrait le Survivant. Et Pansy hochait la tête, en affirmant qu'elle avait déjà eu à faire un binôme avec lui.

En revanche, April avait de la chance. Son binôme était Hermione Granger. Avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. La Serpentard lui apprenait même quelques trucs en plus quand Horace Sloghorn avait le dos tourné. Elle s'amusait pour ainsi dire.

Blaise partit le premier avec Théodore. Ils devaient faire un devoir en métamorphose apparemment.

Alors il ne resta plus que Pansy, la brune attardée, Draco, le blond marqué au bras droit, et April, la fille à la marque sur le bras gauche.

Celle-ci se gratta inconsciemment le bras, dévoilant un morceau de cette marque. Puis elle sentit soudainement un regard planté sur elle dans son dos. Sa marque lui faisait légèrement mal depuis quelques minutes. Comme si elle était appelée…

Elle ne tourna cependant pas le regard, brusquement tendue. Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, assis à côté d'elle, en ayant remarqué l'état de son amie.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Elle veut te demander d'aller au bal avec elle, mais elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre… _marmonna lentement Pansy pour que seule April l'entende._

-Quelqu'un qui me regarde. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, et il a sûrement vu cette « chose » sur mon bras…

-Il est peut-être juste curieux… Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? _Demanda Draco, en voyant Pansy sortir un morceau de papier de son sac pour écrire dessus. »_

En effet, Pansy écrivit dessus à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Elle semblait beaucoup plus sérieuse, et certainement pas heureuse d'écrire ces mots et de les montrer à April. La jeune fille déglutit de travers en lisant le morceau de parchemin. Les yeux remplis de peur.

_« Il porte marque : Mangemort »_

April écrivit à son tour sur le papier, et le retendit à Pansy, qui hocha la tête.

_« On part »_

Ils se levèrent tous les trois, et sortirent des Trois Balais. April passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, marchant au plus près possible de Draco. Pansy marchait à côté d'elle.

Quand elle entendit quelqu'un appelé April par son nom de famille, April fit volte-face, et reconnu immédiatement le Mangemort qui l'avait attaqué dans la Forêt Interdite. Il portait une capuche au-dessus du visage, mais elle le reconnu grâce à une marque spéciale, brodée sur sa robe de sorcier. Une marque magique, qu'April avait gravé sur le tissu noir. Elle n'eut donc pas le besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qui il était.  
Puis son souffle devint brusquement erratique. Comme si elle vivait un cauchemar. Sauf qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée malheureusement.

« Jugson… »

L'Homme aborda un sourire, retirant la capuche qui cachait son visage. Ce sourire s'agrandit un peu plus quand il vit le poing d'April se serrer brusquement. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette, sous les regards surpris et curieux des passants et habitants de Pré-au-Lard.

Il en choisit un au hasard, et lui lança le sortilège de la Mort, sans même quitter April du regard.

La place devint soudain déserte de toute population, et le Mangemort appuya sur sa marque avec sa baguette. Appelant les autres Mangemorts à lui. La Marque des Ténèbres apparut dans le ciel, au moment même où les Mangemorts arrivèrent derrière Jugson.  
L'atmosphère devint lourde, et le sang de certains sorciers de Pré-Au-Lard coula.

Draco serra les dents, de même que Pansy. Ils sortirent tous les deux leurs baguettes dans un mouvement rapide et maladroit avant qu'un Mangemort ne leur lance un sort de Mort. Utilisant un sortilège informulé, April se plaça rapidement devant eux, pour éviter qu'ils soient touchés et les protégea avec un bouclier.

Deux Mangemorts attaquèrent aussitôt, et se fut Draco qui les contra cette fois-là. Leurs sorts se retournèrent contre eux, et ils furent expulsés quelques mètres plus loin.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à courir, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir, sans transplaner. April les lâcha au détour d'une boutique, se planquant derrière un mur. Et ils continuèrent sans elle, sans même s'en apercevoir.

* * *

Draco et Pansy se retournèrent une fois arrivés vers le chemin du retour, essoufflés. Ils cherchèrent April du regard. Et sans que Pansy ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Draco était déjà repartit pour la retrouver. Elle le vit s'éloigner de plus en plus, et hurla son nom.

« Draco ! Reviens !

-Pars ! Je retourne la chercher ! »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il avait prononcé avant de retourner à Pré-Au-Lard pour secourir une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais.

* * *

April tentait de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur, sa baguette en Noyer noir dans la main, celle-ci collée contre sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, reprenant sa respiration calmement. Puis elle sortit finalement de sa cachette avant d'être Stupéfixée par un Mangemort. Elle fut alors violemment projetée contre un mur, légèrement sonnée, elle tenta de se relever. Une lumière verdâtre jaillit devant ses yeux. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sa mort. Mais le sort ne l'atteignit jamais. Un charme de Bouclier l'avait protégé. Quelqu'un se tenait debout, dos à elle. Elle le reconnut, pourtant elle ne prononça pas un mot.

Un souvenir passa par ses pensées, et elle resta immobile.

**_Elle se revit, collée à la porte de la chambre d'une maison, seule dans une pièce dont elle ne se rappelait pas l'existence. Elle devait avoir six ou sept ans, mais elle n'avait pas conscience d'un souvenir comme celui-ci. Pas_** **_jusqu'à maintenant. Puis des paroles s'élevèrent._**

**_« Protèges-les Lucius. Protège-les, si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose. Empêche-les de leur faire le moindre mal._**

**_-Je vous en fais la promesse Mr. Rousset. »_**

**_La porte s'était ouverte suite à ces mots. Deux hommes se tenaient la main. Deux mains liées par des sortes de fils en un rouge brillant fascinant. La main d'un autre homme posée sur les leurs._**

La même silhouette que dans ce souvenir, qu'elle croyait ne pas être le sien. La même chevelure blonde dans le dos. Lucius Malfoy lui avait encore une fois sauvé la vie.

Par Merlin ! Un Serment Inviolable ! Voilà de quoi il était question dans ce souvenir. Lucius Malfoy avait fait un Serment Inviolable… avec le père biologique d'April.

Elle se releva doucement, regardant les Mangemorts disparaître tour à tour, avant que Lucius ne se tourne vers elle.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, pas vrai ? »

April hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Menteuse. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de lui. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, aidé à fuir le manoir Malfoy il y a quelques mois, et sauvé la vie une nouvelle fois, il y a peine quelques minutes de cela.

Lucius tourna brusquement la tête, son fils venait d'arriver. April fit de même, mais quand elle retourna le visage vers Malfoy, il n'était plus là.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de le voir. Les sourcils froncés, il s'avança vers April, qui semblait perdue.

« Tu n'as rien… ? _Ne la voyant pas répondre, il chercha son regard_. April… ?

-Hein… ? Non ça va, je n'ai rien… _Répondit-elle évasivement, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où elle avait vu Lucius disparaître._

-Viens on rentre. »

Draco passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, et ils partirent en direction du château. Avant qu'April ne puisse attraper la manche du Serpentard, elle tomba au sol, inconsciente.

* * *

Alors ? Comment était ce chapitre ? Intéressant ? Pas du tout ?

Une review...?

C'est le seul salaire que nous ayons, nous les auteurs...

Bisous !


	8. 7 : The Fear

**Bonsoir mes petits loups !**

Je poste le septième chapitre ce soir, eh bien... j'écris en avance, et je suis rendu au onzième... Oui déjà...

Donc je poste ce chapitre ce soir !

Le texte en _italique _est la correspondance entre Draco et son père, Lucius. Ces lettres en découlent un peu sur April, absente dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant. J'opte donc ici, pour un point de vue, si on peut dire, de Draco.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais April et son chaton si, ainsi que l'intrigue de cette fiction, alors merci de ne pas me la voler...

**Rating** : M, bien que pas vraiment mentionné ici. Vous serez prévenu(e)s de toute façon.

Je remercie mes revieweurs (ça se dit ça...? *sors*) anonymes et **Lacrimma, Raspoutine66 **et **Philou** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**The Fear**

_« Protèges-les Lucius. Protège-les, si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose. Empêche-les de leur faire le moindre mal. »_

Draco emmena April à l'infirmerie, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour elle. Il dut même la porter à mi-chemin du château. Elle était tombée soudainement au sol, inconsciente. La Stupéfixion qu'elle avait reçu en plein ventre l'avait violemment sonnée.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent arrivés à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh les prit en charge. Pansy y était aussi. Mais elle parut surprise de voir qu'April était inconsciente.

Les deux Serpentard étaient vraiment inquiet pour elle... Surtout Draco. Il commençait sincèrement à s'attacher à elle.

Mme Pomfresh prit le temps nécessaire pour ausculter April, demandant aux deux Serpentard de bien vouloir sortir. Elle ne voulait rien leur dire sur l'état de sa patiente, avant qu'elle ne soit sûre de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils sortirent alors, même si Draco protestait qu'il voulait rester pour avoir des nouvelles sur son état.

Pansy l'emmena à la bibliothèque, inconsciemment, et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Un peu plus loin d'eux, Théodore et Blaise étaient là, en train de travailler, avec le chaton d'April sur une pile de livre.

Ils levèrent un sourcil, interpellèrent leurs amis, et froncèrent les sourcils en s'apercevant que la fille aux cheveux de jais n'était pas avec eux.

« Où est April… ? _S'enquit Blaise en s'approchant._

-Elle a été attaqué à Pré-au-Lard… _marmonna Draco, les dents serrées._

-Elle va bien ?! _Sursauta Théodore, faisant de même sursauter le chaton sur la pile._

-On ne sait pas… Pompom ne veut rien dire… _Soupira la brune, inquiète. »_

Un silence pesant se forma entre eux. Suivit de beaucoup d'autres, malgré les murmures des élèves qui travaillaient dans l'immense pièce.

Draco se leva soudainement de sa chaise, alla chercher un morceau de parchemin et une plume, avant de revenir sous le regard surpris de ses amis. Il se rassit à sa place, sans faire attention à l'animal de la jeune fille inconsciente qui alla se poser sur la table, devant le parchemin du Prince de Serpentard. Il l'observait de ses petits yeux jaunes, et quémanda finalement une caresse de sa part. Caresse qui lui fut rapidement offerte.

Le chaton s'allongea alors en position de loir, et se remit à regarder le blond.

Draco put alors se mettre à écrire sur son parchemin, il adressait une lettre à son père. Lucius.

Pansy l'observa à son tour, un sourcil levé, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle était bien trop préoccupée par l'état de son amie à l'infirmerie pour lancer une question idiote.

_Père,_

_Je ne sais si vous aurez cette lettre avant qu'elle ne se réveille. _

_Mais vous vous souvenez très certainement de la description d'une femme que vous m'avez faite, il y a de cela quelques années désormais. Qui était cette femme ? Était-ce une jeune sorcière à qui vous aviez promis de l'aider ? Ou était-ce simplement une connaissance ?_

_Je me pose tellement de questions dont j'aimerais que vous m'apportiez les réponses._

_April est inconsciente, à l'infirmerie, et cela n'est pas impossible que vous sachiez pourquoi._

_Mme Pomfresh a refusé de me dire quoique ce soit sur elle. Et je dois vous avouer, Père, que cela m'inquiète et me trouble._

_Je suis certain que vous connaissez April depuis plus longtemps que vous voulez me le faire croire, mais j'ai besoin de réponse. Elle m'a elle-même avoué que vous l'aviez aidé… Mais aider pour quoi ?_

_J'espère obtenir de vous, une réponse rapidement, Père._

_Je suis inquiet… _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Le blond releva les yeux de son parchemin, le plia doucement, et se leva pour se rendre à la volière afin de pouvoir envoyer sa missive à son père. Il ne tarda pas à sortir de la bibliothèque, et partit avec sa lettre dans les mains. Puis il trouva son hibou, un Grand-Duc. Il lui donna rapidement sa lettre, et le regarda s'envoler dans les airs quelques secondes plus tard.

Il partit ensuite à son tour, prit le temps de descendre les escaliers pour retourner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il finit ensuite par se rendre à l'infirmerie en espérant avoir des nouvelles d'April.

Surprenant le Prince de Serpentard hésité à entrer, Mme Pomfresh lui imposa deux secondes de réflexion avant qu'elle ne l'oblige à sortir définitivement de la grande pièce.

Draco prit une grande inspiration et osa enfin d'approcher du lit où était allongée April.

Elle semblait dormir. Le visage doux, elle semblait rêver. Ses cheveux de jais étaient éparpillés de part et d'autre de l'oreiller, ils semblaient lui donner un air froid. Un air que la jeune fille ne voulait jamais avoir. Un air de Mangemort.

Il la regarda longuement, debout à côté du lit de l'infirmerie. Il resta là, sans bouger, pendant plus d'une heure dans une réflexion dont lui seul connaissait les raisons et les sens.

L'infirmière finit par se poster devant lui, le tirant de sa rêverie, et lui demanda de partir. Le dîner à la Grande Salle allait bientôt commencer.

Alors il se retira sans demander d'information sur l'état de la jeune fille.

Pourquoi avait-elle perdue conscience comme cela ? D'un coup, à côté de lui. Pourquoi s'était-elle écroulée brusquement au sol sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire ?

Draco arriva à la Grande Salle, et capta le regard de Potter sur lui. Il avait l'air de chercher April du regard. Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé à Pré-Au-Lard.

Ses doutes furent confirmés quand Harry se dirigea vers lui, il avait l'air surpris. Il portait le chaton d'April dans les bras. L'animal était sûrement allé le trouver peu de temps après que Draco soit parti à la volière.

Pansy leva le regard de son assiette vide quand Harry arriva à leur hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Potter ? _Lâcha Draco, tendu._

-Où est April ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée…

-A l'infirmerie. Voilà où elle est. _Cracha Pansy à la place de Draco, qui serrait les dents._

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! _S'exclama la directrice de l'école, donnant de petits coups de cuillère sur son verre en cristal. _Suite à une attaque de Mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard, les sorties y seront suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Une élève a été blessée, et son état est inquiétant. Des Aurors monteront la garde nuit et jour au château, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'infiltrent dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je vous demande, à tous et à toutes, de rester sur vos gardes. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la pièce principale du château, et Mcgonagall fut obligé d'intervenir en leur demandant de faire silence.

Harry retourna s'asseoir à sa table sans demander son reste auprès de Draco, qui restait assis à sa place.

Le lundi suivant, Draco avait l'air de plus en plus inquiet. Il soupirait devant son petit-déjeuner, ignorait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, soufflait dans le vide. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu la réponse de son père, et cela l'inquiétait encore plus.

Ce ne fut qu'au déjeuner du midi qu'il reçut enfin la réponse tant attendu de son père. Pansy essayait de lire au-dessus de son épaule, mais visiblement, la lettre était ensorcelée pour que seul le destinataire ne puisse lire.

Draco s'empressa de lire la réponse de son père. Réponse qu'il avait attendue pendant deux jours entiers.

_Draco,_

_J'ai reçu ta lettre dans la nuit. Je profite alors d'une journée de calme, et je te réponds désormais._

_Tu voulais des réponses sur April. Je connais déjà tes questions, mais es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir en connaitre les réponses ?_

_Je connais son passé, son ancienne vie et sa nouvelle vie. Mais je doute qu'elle accepte de tout te dire si tu lui demandes._

_Pourtant, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que je sais sur elle. Quand elle aura retrouvé ses souvenirs, elle te le dira le jour où elle sera prête._

_En attendant, je peux te confier une seule et unique chose._

_Un sort la liant à notre famille, la lie également à toi._

_Restes prudent Draco, restes en sécurité._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_PS: Ta mère me demande si tu vas bien. Elle s'inquiète pour toi depuis qu'elle a su que tu étais à Pré-au-Lard lors de l'attaque. Elle sait aussi qu'il va y avoir un bal la veille de Noël, et se demande si tu as déjà une cavalière. Enfin tu connais ta mère._

Draco soupira, pliant la lettre que son père lui avait envoyé. Un paquet était envoyé également, il ne tarda pas à le déballer, et découvrit un journal. Une note y était apportée sur le couvercle.

_« Ton journal, pour pouvoir parler plus rapidement. J'ai le double de celui-ci._

_Lucius. »_

Son père lui offrait inconsciemment toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin. Mais dorénavant, d'autres questions lui venaient en tête.

* * *

Alors ? Comment était ce septième chapitre ?

J'attend vos impressions.

Bonne soirée !


	9. 8 : The Truth

Bonjour !

Alors, voici le chapitre 8, centré sur Draco, vu qu'April est toujours à l'infirmerie... Eh oui, je ne suis pas tendre avec mes personnages moi... Mais que voulez-vous ! Je suis comme ça !

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, pas à moi malheureusement. Sauf April et son chat !

**Rating** : M, mais non mit en évidence ici.

Le texte en **_gras italique _**est la conversation entre Draco et son père Lucius, par le biais du journal qu'il lui a offert.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**The Truth**

_« Un sort la liant à notre famille, la lie également à toi »_

Le cours de Défense venait de commencer, et Draco était déjà perdu dans ses pensées. Repensant à la lettre de son père. À une phrase en particulier.

Que voulait-il dire par cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?!

Draco était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser ou faire. Il n'avait plus de nouvelle d'April depuis l'incident. Pomfresh refusait de lui dire quoique ce soit sur elle.

Il avait peur, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il avait peur pour quelqu'un. Lui qui ne se souciait que de lui et de son nombril. Là, il avait la trouille pour April. La nouvelle Serpentard de Poudlard occupait toutes ses pensées. Il s'inquiétait pour elle...

Il avait devant les yeux le journal que son père lui avait offert, envoyé avec la lettre.

Lucius lui avait expliqué qu'ils arriveraient mieux à communiquer avec cela. Il avait une sorte de copie. Copie qui lui permettait de rester en contact avec son fils.

Comme le journal de Tom Riddle... Ou plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort désormais...

Puis le sortant de sa rêverie, le professeur Snape planté devant lui, tapa brusquement du poing sur sa table.

« M'écoutez-vous M. Malfoy ? Ou peut-être voulez-vous nous raconter ce qui vous distrait ainsi ?

-Non. Je... Excusez-moi professeur... »

Severus lui lança un regard presque glacial, et son regard se glissa sur le journal de son filleul. Des mots s'écrivaient peu à peu.

**_"Bonjour Draco."_**

Draco ferma son livre avant que Severus ne lise les mots, et se reconcentra sur le cours.

Aujourd'hui le thème était les Strangulots...

Draco pensa aussitôt à April, allongée à l'infirmerie. Elle aurait joyeusement participé au cours de cette journée-ci, elle qui adorait les Strangulots et les Êtres de l'eau.

Puis Draco finit par rouvrir son livre, et répondit par une phrase montrant ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

**_"Vous êtes lié à elle par un Serment Inviolable, n'est-ce pas ?"_**

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, mais le jeune homme fit attention au professeur avant de lire et de répondre. Il avait l'air plutôt occupé à réprimander Potter, pour faire attention au fils Malfoy. Ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de tous les cours de Défense.

**_"Oui. J'ai fait une promesse à son père. Mais je ne peux te dire qui est l'enchaîneur."_**

**_"Le Serment devrait être détruit si son père est mort… Sauf si on le lui a fait croire."_**

**_"Il est à Azkaban. Il a refusé de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la deuxième guerre. Alors il l'a fait payer en lui enlevant sa fille. Il l'a appris quatre ans avant qu'il n'ose se montrer face à lui."_**

**_"_****_Pourquoi est-il à Azkaban ?"_**

**_"_****_Il est un Mangemort Draco. Il a tout fait pour protéger sa seule et unique raison de vivre. La seule chose que la mère d'April lui a laissé avant de mourir."_**

**_"_****_J'ai vu une photo de cette femme que vous m'aviez décrit quand j'étais enfant. April est son portrait craché."_**

**_"_****_C'est vrai, mais contrairement à sa mère, April est perdue. Sa mère n'a jamais été du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle a rencontré le père d'April lors de la première guerre. Elle l'a fait changer d'avis sur les actes de Tu-Sais-Qui, et il est passé de son côté à elle. Un agent de l'Ordre du Phénix."_**

**_"_****_Mais son père n'a jamais fait partie des sbires de Voldemort !"_**

**_"_****_Il est vrai que son père ne fait plus partis des Mangemorts, mais il porte toujours la marque et en a fait partie. Les Aurors ne font pas la différence. Je dois te laisser Draco, gardes le journal avec toi. Au cas où. Bonne journée mon fils."_**

**_"_****_Bonne journée père._****_"_**

Draco referma le journal, sans faire attention aux élèves qui quittaient déjà la salle de cours. Il avait « parlé » longtemps avec son père apparemment.

Il finit par se lever à son tour, sortit de la salle de classe, en suivant Pansy. Puis il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh n'était pas là, alors il se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit où April était allongée.

Il resta un moment assis sur le lit à côté en la fixant. Il avait l'air de se sentir perdu. Il se mit à caresser le visage endormi d'April, et murmura inconsciemment.

« Je sais que tu m'entends, alors réveilles-toi… Fais-le pour moi. »

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, puis son regard se glissa sur l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Le Balafré venait d'arriver. Il ne semblait même pas surpris de le voir là.

Harry s'approcha, et s'assit sur le lit à l'opposé. Il la fixait lui aussi.

Ils semblaient tous les deux inquiets. Comme s'ils ressentaient un vide autour d'eux. Le même vide qui avait été comblé peu de temps après la rentrée.

La voix d'Harry s'éleva finalement dans la pièce.

« Toi aussi, tu ressens un vide… ?  
-Comment cela se fait-il ? Que l'on ressent tous les deux ce vide autour de nous, et qu'il disparait au moment où elle arrive… _Murmura Draco, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux.  
_-Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange… depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, elle a réussi à…  
-A rapprocher toutes les maisons. Surtout Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
-Elle est peut-être la clé de l'amitié, et de la confiance. Ou une clé qui peut tous nous lier. Quel que soit notre maison…»

Draco hocha positivement la tête.

Les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se cherchaient plus depuis quelques jours. Un mois à peine après la rentrée, les deux maisons s'étaient vraiment rapprochées.  
Liant des relations entre les élèves. Des relations amicales pour certains, et pour d'autres des relations beaucoup plus proches.  
Draco l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Il avait même vu Pansy avec un Gryffondor, Seamus Finnigan si il se souvenait bien.

Il soupira, cela faisait deux jours qu'April était inconsciente. Et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute son existence.

Harry était dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Il se sentait seul, et dès qu'il le pouvait, il allait à l'infirmerie pour la voir. Tout comme Draco.  
Quelque chose chez elle, les poussaient même à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Après tout, avec toutes ces années de querelles, ils pouvaient bien être amis maintenant.

« Amis ? _Soupira Harry en lui tendant la main après s'être levé pour faire face au blond.  
_-Amis. »

Draco lui serra la main en soupirant. Harry avait raison. April les avait tous rapprochés, et ils pouvaient tous se sentir soutenu, ou du moins amis.

* * *

Alors, comment était-ce ? J'attends vos impressions !

Bonne journée ! :3


	10. 9 : Wake Up and Tell the Truth

Bonjour à tous !

Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?! :3 Personnellement, je vais PARFAITEMENT bien ! Puisque j'ai eu mon code ! Hahahahah ! Enfin *3*  
Comment ça vous vous en foutez...? Bon tant pis, au moins je l'ai dit !

Allez, pour fêter ça, je vous offre le neuvième chapitre !

**Disclaimer** :  Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Mais la relatio... Oh et puis vous verrez bien hein ! *sors*

**Rating****:** Eh bien, M, mais pas mis en évidence ici... Bah oui, ah moins que des révélations soient un peu trop... choquante ! :3

Ah oui, encore une chose, je tien à remercier Lavachefemeuh, et Philou pour leur soutien !  
Et encore Lavachefemeuh pour avoir croisé les doigts pour moi ! :3 Merci ! *sors* Oui, je sors encore ! :3

Allez, Bonne lecture !

Ah, et une petite note encore : (oui, encore une...) Le texte en **gras** est le souvenir d'April, souvenir qui refais surface juste avant qu'on ne lui efface la mémoire...

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Wake Up and Tell the Truth**

_« Je sais que tu m'entends, alors réveilles-toi… fais-le pour moi »_

Une semaine passa. Il faisait nuit à Poudlard, et aucun bruit ne régnait dans le château de sorcellerie.

Aucun bruit strident du moins. Des sortes de gémissements s'entendaient pourtant dans l'infirmerie.

Seule April y était, allongée sur ce lit blanc, la marque sur son bras luisant violemment. Le sort d'amnésie avait été brisé, et elle découvrait à nouveau ses souvenirs. Mais de son point de vue. De son propre regard.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Un grand homme se tenait devant April, qui devait avoir 10 ans à ce moment-là. Il était agenouillé devant elle, et elle, elle pleurait silencieusement. La fillette ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi son père était là, devant son lit alors qu'elle s'était couchée. Puis il se mit à parler enfin, caressant son visage.**

**_« Une_** **_jeune fille intelligente, ta mère l'était April. Elle était belle, gentille, intelligente. Comme toi aujourd'hui. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme cela entre ses mains sans savoir que tu te souviens encore de moi. Tu vas aller te coucher comme tous les soirs, puis tu te réveilleras seule. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix mon cœur. Je ne peux te laisser au Seigneur des Ténèbres si tu sais qui je suis. Tout te redeviendra au moment voulu. Mais en attendant, tu dois être forte comme ta mère l'a été. Tu dois oublier mon existence, oublié qui tu es, oublié que tu as une famille... Je ne sais si je serais encore à Azkaban quand tu retrouveras la mémoire, mais promets-moi de venir, pour que je t'apporte les réponses à tout cela.  
Après cette nuit, tu te sentiras seule, mais tu ne le seras pas, quelqu'un veillera sur toi.  
Tu l'as déjà vu, mais tu l'oublieras aussi, il ne faut pas que le Seigneur sache que tu le connais. Lucius veillera sur toi.  
Demain matin, tu te réveilleras comme tous les autres matins. Mais tu ne te souviendras ni de moi, ni de ta mère. Ni de même de qui tu es._**

**_Je t'aime ma fille..._**

**_Oubliette... »_**

**L'homme leva sa baguette vers sa fille en prononçant l'incantation. Puis April, enfant, ferma les yeux sans savoir pourquoi.**

OoOoOoOoOo

Les yeux émeraude d'April s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle comprit à ce moment-là, que tout avait été une invention, que tout ce qu'elle croyait été faux. Son père n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait être, son père était vivant, à Azkaban.

Elle avait retrouvé qui elle était. April Rousset. Et non April Riddle Rousset, comme IL le lui a toujours fait croire.

Alors elle referma les yeux quelques secondes pour finalement les rouvrir en entendant la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir sur quelqu'un.

Elle tourna son regard émeraude sur cette personne. Et reconnu Pomfresh.

« Ma patiente se réveille enfin !

-Combien de temps je suis restée ici...? _Demanda doucement April._

-Une bonne semaine mon enfant. Comment vous sentez-vous...?

-Plutôt bien... Je crois_. Souffla la jeune fille._

-Bien. Reposez-vous ma chère. Vous resterez encore un peu sous ma garde, mais vous sortirez bientôt. Demain ou plus tard suivant votre état. _Affirma l'infirmière._

-Quel jour on est...? Je me souviens d'être tombée un samedi, mais...

-Nous sommes vendredi, mais il est 23 h, reposez-vous ma chère. Je reviendrais plus tard. »

Le cœur d'April manqua un raté. Et Draco ?! Comment il va ! Elle ne le savait pas. Elle était certaine de l'avoir entendu dans son inconscience, mais elle n'était pas sûre...

Pomfresh crut comprendre en voyant son regard paniqué, et lui sourit doucement.

« M. Malfoy va bien. C'est lui qui vous a emmené ici. M. Potter vient souvent lui aussi, tout comme M. Malfoy, tous les jours.

-Tous les jours...? Ils viennent tous les deux tous les jours...?

-Depuis votre arrivée, beaucoup d'événements se sont passés. Les maisons se sont toutes rapprochées les unes des autres. _Acquiesça l'infirmière avec un sourire. _»

April garda le silence. Elle les avait entendus dans son inconscience. Ils parlaient de ce même rapprochement.

OoOoOoOoOo

Plusieurs heures plus tard, vers 10 heures, deux voix s'élevaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Deux voix masculines.

April releva les yeux, d'un petit déjeuner auquel elle n'avait pas touché, et croisa deux regards surpris. L'un était vert émeraudes, l'autre était métallique.

« Tu t'es réveillée quand ?! _S'enquit le brun, en s'asseyant sur un lit à côté._

-En plein milieu de la nuit... Pomfresh avait dû m'entendre.

-Mais ça va...? _Murmura le blond, inquiet._

-Oui ça va. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va.

-Tu es sûre...? Tu es toute pâle. _Affirma Harry_.

-Non, ça va. C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression de comprendre qui je suis peu à peu... Je veux dire que je ne suis pas celle que je croyais être. Et ça me fait mal de savoir une partie de la vérité d'un coup… _Murmura April._

-Tu te souviens de quoi...? _Demanda tranquillement Draco, en l'observant._

-Pas grand-chose... C'est saccadé. Des morceaux de souvenirs... Mais je... J'ai vu mon père. Mon VRAI père... _Assura April dans un murmure, les yeux baissés._

-Tu lui manques...

-Comment tu peux savoir ça la fouine ? _S'étonna Potter, en lançant une pique au Prince de Serpentard_.

-C'est trop compliqué à expliquer... _Pesta le concerné, avant d'être coupé par April._

-Je dois parler à Lucius. »

April avait été droite au but sur ce coup-là. Draco et Harry sursautèrent en cœur, ils croyaient avoir mal compris. Mais non, elle avait dit cela.

Lucius Malfoy avait toutes les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Alors elle devait lui parler. Et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux.

La jeune fille aux cheveux de jais se mordit la langue, alors que Draco restait interdit. Il lança un regard à Harry, qui tournait la tête vers l'infirmière quand elle arriva, accompagnée du professeur de Défense.

Il remarqua le changement d'attitude d'April aussitôt. Elle se renfermait, telle une huitre face à cet ancien Mangemort qu'était Severus Snape.

Le regard glacial du professeur était rivé sur la jeune Serpentard, qui préférait détourner le sien.

Pomfresh demanda silencieusement aux deux garçons de bien vouloir sortir, puis fit signe à Severus qu'il pouvait s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit d'April.

Harry soupira, et sortit après Draco, qui ne se souciait pas vraiment du regard froid que son parrain lui lançait. Severus Snape avait toujours un regard froid de toute façon.

Elle se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit, et osa enfin regarder le professeur, avant qu'il ne crache froidement le fond de ses pensées, en insistant bien sur ses mots.

« Qui es-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas qui je suis ! _Lâcha April, les dents serrées._

-C'est pourtant simple…

-Vous me prenez pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, et que je ne connais pas, parce qu'elle est morte. Je lui ressemble tant que ça, à ma mère… ? _Coupa-t-elle en baissant les yeux._

-Beaucoup…

-Et vous êtes l'enchaîneur qui me lie à la famille Malfoy en plus de cela... »

Severus resta silencieux, il ne fit que hocher la tête, et cela était suffisant pour comprendre. Oui, il était l'enchaîneur du Serment Inviolable. Oui, il était le gardien du secret.

April soupira, parmi toutes les personnes que son père connaissait, il avait fallu que ce soit celui qui lui foutait le plus la trouille et en qui elle avait le moins confiance qui deviennent son protecteur.

C'était insensé, complètement absurde que ce soit lui et pas un autre. Mais Snape était un agent double. Dans les deux camps, il avait apporté des informations cruciales pour la bataille finale.

Alors April posa la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi ?

-Votre mère me faisait confiance. _Avoua le professeur. _Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

-Comment l'avez-vous connu… ? Comment vous avez connu ma mère ?

-Rebekha faisait partie de l'Ordre. Elle combattait votre soi-disant père, avant qu'elle ne rencontre ce cher Rousset. Il commençait à avoir des doutes sur leurs actions, et Rebekha l'a aidé à y voir plus clair. Elle a aidé l'Ordre, mais elle a été tuée. La veille de vos 5 ans, un Mangemort est entré chez vous le soir, votre mère l'a combattu pour vous protéger. Et c'est à ce moment précis, que votre père a compris les véritables intentions de Voldemort. Tuer tous les sangs de bourbes, et les sangs mêlés si jamais ils ne voulaient pas se rallier à sa cause.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela ? _Coupa April, sur la défensive._

-Votre père me l'a dit, peu de temps avant que Lucius Malfoy ne vienne chez vous, sur missive de votre père. Malfoy a de suite proposé de vous protéger s'il arrivait quelque chose à votre père. _Avoua Severus en soupirant._

-C'est là qu'ils ont fait le Serment Inviolable... Et je vous ais surpris en train de la faire. Je devais rester dans ma chambre, mais j'ai désobéi et j'en suis sortie. Je vous ais surpris devant ma porte, vu Lucius de dos, et il a promis à mon père de me protéger contre eux. Mais contre qui ?

-Contre les Mangemorts, et contre une prophétie dont j'ignore les sens.

-Mais mon père connait les termes de cette chose j'imagine. Je dois lui parler. Par contre, je doute d'être calme quand je serais en sa présence... Pour moi, c'est comme s'il m'avait abandonnée en m'effaçant la mémoire.

-Non, pas abandonnée. Protégée, et vous le savez Miss Rousset. Votre mère le lui a fait promettre. Selon Rebekha, vous êtes la clé de cette fameuse prophétie. _Déclara le professeur._

-Prophétie dont vous ignorez tous les termes. _Rappela April avec un ton amer_.

-De toute évidence. Mais votre père en connait les termes.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je lui parle…

-Vous ne partirez pas d'ici avant ce soir ma chère. _Coupa doucement l'infirmière._

-Mais je DOIS lui parler. Le plus tôt possible. Je vous en prie… Si vous avez peur que je m'effondre d'un coup, demandez à mon « protecteur » de venir. _Insista la jeune sorcière, le regard suppliant._ »

Poppy soupira bruyamment, et finit par céder. Elle tourna le regard vers Snape, qui hocha les épaules en signe d'accord.

* * *

Alors, comment était ce chapitre ? Je vous en bouche un coin hein ? :3 Non... bon, bah tant pis ! :3

Bisous mes petits loups ! Et, sûrement à demain pour un nouveau chapitre :3


	11. 10 : The Meeting and The Prediction

Bonsoir mes chous !

Suite à un PETIT problème, je republie ce chapitre 10 :3

Merci à Lavachefemeuh de m'avoir prévenue !

**Disclaimer :  **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement...

**Rating :**M, mais pas vraiment mis en évidence ici... enfin, sauf si les révélations sur April vous choque !

Sur ce, je voudrais remercier mes revieweurs ! Soit Philou, Lavachefemeuh et Mariine23 pour leur soutien... Je n'ai d'ailleurs plus de nouvelle de cette dernière, quelqu'un sait où elle est partie...? *sors*  
Évocation d'une prophétie dans ce chapitre... :3

Allez, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

The meeting and the Prediction

__

« Prophétie dont vous ignorez tous les termes »

Le soir venu, April sortit de l'infirmerie, et attendait son gardien du secret, Severus.

Jamais April n'aurait cru aller un jour à Azkaban. Et surtout pas pour voir son père, qu'elle croyait mort depuis des années.

Collée au mur près de la Grande Porte, elle vit le professeur de Défense arriver. Une autre personne était avec lui. Un grand blond aux cheveux longs et au regard froid et dur.

April fronça les sourcils, elle le connaissait. Mais elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment de lui, sauf dans les grandes lignes.

Lucius Malfoy en personne, à Poudlard. Elle le croyait en prison, à Azkaban. Visiblement, toutes les personnes en qui elle n'avait que très peu de confiance se retrouvaient en vie, et aussi mêlés à SA vie à elle.

Les deux adultes semblaient discuter d'un sujet plus que sensible, et avaient tous les deux les sourcils froncés. Les mots « enfant » et « Mage Noir » parvinrent pourtant l'ouïe de la jeune fille, qui ne fit pas réellement attention à son brusque froncement de sourcil.

Elle soupira, triturant ses cheveux de jais en se mordillant la langue.

Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, et un silence s'installa. Le regard de Lucius se planta dans celui de la jeune Serpentard. L'Homme finit par lui tendre la main, de même que Severus.

Cependant, elle ne leur offrit pas la sienne, bien trop méfiante pour leur faire ce plaisir. Elle lâcha froidement, en croisant les bras à la place.

« Je veux le début des réponses ici. Pas là-bas.

-Bien. Le portrait exact de sa mère. Elle est sans doute fière de ce que vous êtes devenue, et du chemin que vous avez refusé de prendre ma chère. _Affirma Lucius, retirant sa main._

-Vous parlez du chemin que Voldemort aurait aimé que je prenne et qu'il avait tracé pour moi ? _Cracha la jeune fille d'un ton insolent._

-De toute évidence. _Dit simplement Snape, de son ton habituel._

-Votre père vous attend Mademoiselle.

-Je sais. Mais avant de partir, je veux une réponse précise de votre part. Étiez-vous présent, quand je me suis faite attaquée à Pré-au-Lard ?

-En effet, je l'étais. »

La jeune fille soupira légèrement, et elle finit par prendre la main de Malfoy, qu'il avait tendue, dans la sienne, et prit également celle du professeur de Défense.

Ils transplanèrent sur une île au plus proche d'Azkaban, et prirent un bateau pour s'y rendre. Enfin, le mot « bateau » était fort pour ce genre de transport… Il s'agissait plutôt d'une barque ou d'un truc dans le même genre.

OoOoOoOoOo

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à Azkaban, et furent accueillis par Kingsley, le nouveau ministre de la magie. Il était accompagné de plusieurs Aurors, et ils menèrent les trois visiteurs à la cellule d'un homme. Kingsley expliqua que cet homme, n'ayant pas participé à la guerre et ayant refusé de quitter sa cellule quand celle de sa voisine, Bellatrix Lestrange, avait explosé, n'avait pas reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Il racontait surtout cela à April, puisque les deux adultes qui l'accompagnaient le savaient déjà.

Quand Kingsley se posta devant une cellule spécifique, il interpela son résident et une voix grave arriva jusqu'aux oreilles d'April. Elle s'avança légèrement, hésitante, alors que Severus et Lucius restaient en retrait. Kingsley se retira à son tour, laissant April avec ce prisonnier.

La gorge de la jeune fille se serra quand l'homme posa son regard sur elle. Sur son cou, où trônait un médaillon orné d'une émeraude à l'état pure. Et sur son avant-bras à découvert, sur cette putain de marque des Ténèbres. Elle l'entendit murmurer lentement.

« IL l'a fait finalement… Il a osé le faire.

-De quoi parlez-vous… ? Qui a osé faire quoi… ? _Lâcha amèrement April, en ayant un mouvement de recul quand il se leva. »_

Cet homme ressemblait plus à un mort-vivant qu'à un Mangemort. Sa peau, peut-être habituellement rosée, était parsemée de cicatrices et était salie. Son regard semblait vide, seule la couleur verte émeraude de ses yeux dégageait une certaine vie. Ses lèvres étaient pâles, presque entièrement blanche. Des cheveux noirs, gras et emmêlés, arrivaient sur ses épaules, et étaient collés à ce front gradé d'une grande plaie encore rouge. Il avait l'air de s'être battu, ou fortement cogné la tête contre les murs. Dans les deux cas, il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur visiblement.

Il portait des haillons comme simples vêtements. Il ressemblait plus à un pêcheur en fait, pas à un mort-vivant…

Puis sa voix grave se releva aux oreilles d'April.

« Connais-tu la vérité sur ton soi-disant père ? Celui qui t'a élevée pendant sept années, alors que j'étais enfermé ici, loin de toi. _April hocha la tête en signe positif, tout en mordant sa lèvre, peu avant, encore fendue. _Alors tu as retrouvé une partie des souvenirs que je t'avais effacé.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous… effacé la mémoire ?

-Nous l'avons fait pour vous protéger de lui. _Intervint Lucius, s'approchant finalement de la cellule._ Votre père ne savait plus comment empêcher Voldemort de mettre la main sur vous.

-Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec cette prophétie dont vous m'avez vaguement parlé professeur ? _Articula difficilement April en se tournant vers Severus._

-Vous n'avez pas fait cela mon ami ? _Cracha inconsciemment le prisonnier dans sa cellule._

-Oui, cela a un rapport avec cette prophétie. _Avoua Severus, les bras croisés dans le dos._

-Que dit cette prophétie ?

-Je l'ignore April. Mais toi, tu le sais. Ce souvenir est juste inaccessible pour le moment. _Soupira le père d'April._

-Une question me brûle les lèvres… Suis-je vraiment celle que vous prétendez que je suis ? »

Severus et Lucius hoquetèrent dans le même temps. Seul le prisonnier restait impassible, immobile, et surtout muet à cette question. Il lisait l'incertitude en April, comme on lisait dans un livre ouvert. Mais il ne répondit pas cependant. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il ne répondit pas.

Le doute s'installa alors dans les pensées d'April sous le silence de son père. Ses pensées qui commençaient à être de plus en plus brumeuses. Elle se perdit dans celles-ci, la tête baissée, et se souvint de quelque chose que lui avait dit son « père » avant qu'il ne lui impose sa marque.

OoOoOoOoOo

****

Un soir de Novembre, aux vacances de la Toussaint de 1995, Voldemort avait fait venir April devant lui, elle en ignorait la cause. Mais du haut de ses quatorze ans, elle savait que cela était important, et qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas manquer à cette présence. Alors elle monta les escaliers du Manoir Malfoy jusqu'au grenier, et attendit d'être invitée pour pouvoir entrer. 

**Une minute plus tard après son arrivée, Tom l'a fit entrer. Il la fixa avec un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son fauteuil. Il prit la parole, d'une voix froide tout en fixant la gamine.**

**_« Le jour où tu sauras qui tu es, ne te retournes pas sur ton passé. Passes par le chemin qui t'a été choisi et tu accèderas à ce que tu m'as toujours demandée. La Puissance et le respect. Tu es celle à qui j'ai confié une ultime tâche. Celle à qui je donnerais ma puissance. Tu sauras ce que tu dois faire si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, mais promets-moi de rester ici avec eux. Les Mangemorts sont ta famille April. Ta seule et unique famille. April Riddle Rousset. Tu deviendras la plus puissante des sorciers que le monde ait connus et puisse connaître. Encore plus puissante que moi. Et la marque subsistera sur ta peau comme un sort indélébile. Tu seras La Sorcière la plus puissante. »_**

**Voldemort avait dit cela, peu de temps avant qu'il n'appose sa marque sur le bras de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas été très agréable ce soir-là, mais April en avait l'habitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, un crâne et un serpent trônait sur son avant-bras, tous deux emboîtés comme une clé.**

OoOoOoOoOo

Elle avait cette marque depuis trois ans désormais. Cette marque lui rongeait la peau, lui faisait de plus en plus mal, surtout depuis son réveil.

Elle tourna la tête vers son père, et détacha difficilement des mots de ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Je suis qui… ?

-Tu es ma fille April. Personne d'autre, à part April Rousset. Tu n'es pas celle que Voldemort t'a fait croire. Tu es juste une jeune sorcière aux nombreux talents… et la clé d'une prophétie mystérieuse…

-Que dit cette putain de prophétie !? _Coupa brusquement April, tapant un violent coup contre les barreaux de la cellule de son père. _Et ne me dites pas que vous l'ignorez, parce que je ne vous crois pas…

-…Hun... _Il soupira fortement, et prit la parole, fixant April dans les yeux. _Elle dit que…

__

« Quand le dernier jour du troisième mois s'éteindra, la fille née du premier jour du dernier mois du printemps obtiendra les Pouvoirs les plus puissants de la Magie Noire … Celle qui créera le chaos dans le monde Sorcier comme dans le monde Moldu approche… Celle qui surpassera le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Et avec elle la terreur qu'elle engendrera… La fille née du dernier mois du printemps obtiendra les Pouvoirs les plus puissants de la Magie Noire… »

April fixa son père, la gorge serrée, le corps tremblant. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, pas comme cela. Elle ne le connaissait même pas, et s'il lui mentait… ? Cela était tout à fait possible après tout.

Elle détourna le regard, et croisa les regards sérieux de Malfoy Senior et de son professeur de Défense. Non, il s'agissait bel et bien de la vérité. Une vérité qu'April se serait bien tenu de garder enfouie dans un coin de sa tête.

April lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle n'était pas cette fille de la prophétie, cela était impossible.

Un long silence, lourd et froid, s'installa. Cependant, son père le brisa d'une voix plus douce qu'auparavant.

« Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes de cette façon April.

-Je ne suis pas cette fille de la prophétie… C'est impossible… _Murmura April, le regard brillant._

-Si tu ne l'étais pas, il t'aurait tué cette nuit-là. Le soir où les Aurors sont venus, ils t'ont laissé parce que tu étais une enfant, et il en a profité pour s'introduire dans tes pensées. Afin que tu t'éclipses jusqu'à lui. Il a eu vent de cette prophétie, et t'a élevé pour achever son travail. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Plus personne n'osait parler. Puis Kingsley revint, et suggéra qu'il était temps de repartir. April lança un rapide regard au ministre, baissa les yeux et les releva en fixant son père. Elle le regarda s'avancer jusqu'à la porte, et il posa une main sur l'un des barreaux de sa cellule.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur la sienne en hésitant, et lui murmura.

« Si vous êtes vraiment mon père, dites-moi ce vous voyez en moi…

-…Je vois beaucoup de chose April. L'espoir de ne pas être cette enfant vouée à ce destin de Magie Noire. La peur de l'être. Et je vois… je vois que ma fille est devenue aussi belle que ma femme. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Rebekha, sauf les yeux…

-J'ai les vôtres. »

April se mordit la lèvre, et retira lentement sa main, avant de lui promettre de revenir, ou au moins de correspondre par hibou. Kingsley affirme qu'un nouveau jugement, pour anciens Mangemorts, aura lieu dans quelques semaines, deux ou trois mois tout au plus.

Une main vint alors se poser sur son épaule, et April tourna légèrement le regard vers son propriétaire. Lucius. Encore et toujours lui…

Le père de la jeune sorcière lui sourit, la gratifiant d'un regard protecteur. Elle lui rendit son sourire, rabattit ses cheveux de jais derrière ses fines épaules et détacha son médaillon. Elle le donna à son père, et haussa doucement les épaules, se mordant les lèvres.

« Le seul souvenir de maman… »

Son père prit lentement le collier dans ses mains, le fixa un moment. Puis releva les yeux. Sur le vide.

April était repartie avec son escorte, tout comme les Aurors et Kingsley.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le trajet en barque se fit silencieux. April abordait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, fixant son reflet dans l'eau de la Mer du Nord.

Ils rentrèrent au port, et retournèrent à Poudlard. Mais avant que Lucius Malfoy ne parte, April le retint, et lui fit d'un ton aussi calme que possible, juste avant qu'elle s'en aille pour rentrer au château.

« Parlez à votre fils. Et ne lui mentez pas sur l'origine des voix qu'il entendait au Manoir.

-De quelles voix parle-t-elle Lucius ? _S'enquit Severus, les sourcils froncés._

-Elle parle des voix que Draco entendait toutes les nuits durant ses séjours. »

April emprunta rapidement le couloir menant aux cachots, un sourire arborant ses fines lèvres rosées. Elle avait enfin rencontré le père qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves. Son véritable père, celui qui lui avait effacé la mémoire pour la protéger de Voldemort.

Mais pourtant, son sourire s'effaça brusquement. En lui effaçant la mémoire, il l'avait rapproché de lui au lieu de l'en éloigner. Et maintenant, April avait peur.

Peur de savoir qu'elle recevra l'héritage du Seigneur des Ténèbres au mois de Mars.

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre ? J'attends vos impressions ! :3

Merci d'avance ! :3

Bisous !


	12. 11 : The Pain of This Brand

Bonsoir !

Alors, je remercie **Trafdelux, Lavachefemeuh **et surement d'autres (je parle de ceux qui ne pensent pas à mettre des reviews, alors s'il vous plaît... Pensez à en mettre, il s'agit de notre seul « salaire »)

Enfin bref !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je tiens à préciser cependant que l'histoire et April sont à moi. Ainsi que le chaton, que je nommerais plus tard. Il n'a pas de nom, et ceci est fait exprès.

**Rating**** :** M, sûrement en raison de... de... je ne sais pas pourquoi ici en fait...

Bon...

Passons aux choses sérieuses !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11

The Pain of This Brand

__

« Je ne suis pas cette fille de la prophétie… C'est impossible »

April ne croyait pas une seconde à ce qu'elle avait dit à Azkaban.

Elle le savait pourtant. Elle sentait sa marque lui brûler la peau, la ronger jusqu'à elle serre les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule explication. Elle était liée au Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis l'insertion de cette horrible marque noire sur la peau de son avant-bras. Elle ne voyait que cela désormais.

Mais la rencontre avec son père lui avait redonné un léger sourire. Elle ne se sentait plus tellement seule.

April avait un père. Un père en prison, certes, mais un père tout de même.

OoOoOoOoOo

April rentra dans la salle commune de sa maison, et Pansy lui sauta au cou, faisant sursauter la jeune sorcière à la marque, qui leva un sourcil. Elle lui rendit pourtant son étreinte, adressant un regard perdu à Draco et Blaise, qui, lui, se retenait de rire.

La brune lui lança une multitude de questions, auxquelles April n'avait pas le temps de répondre puisque Pansy lui en posait d'autre avec une rapidité fulgurante.

April réussit tout de même à aller s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir, près de Draco, et tenta de répondre aux questions. Avant de lâcher, malgré elle, qu'elle avait vu son père. Son VRAI père.

« Tu as vu… ton père ? Mais je croyais qu'il était…

-Mort… ? Oui, c'est ce que je croyais aussi. Mais il est à Azkaban. Ils vont le rejuger dans quelques semaines. Kingsley me l'a dit en personne… _Avoua April en soupirant._

-Et ça va… ?

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? _Mentit la Serpentard._

-Tu as l'air… ailleurs… _Souleva Blaise, les sourcils froncés._

-Euh… Des révélations assez… comment dire… étranges à mon sujet m'ont été faites… c'est… je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler… _Sourit doucement April, avant de baisser les yeux._

-J'ai entretenu une correspondance avec mon père, pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie. Il m'a expliqué pas mal de chose… _Craqua Draco, cherchant le regard de la jeune fille._

-Et il t'a dit quoi au juste ? _S'enquit la jeune Serpentard, légèrement tendue._

-Il m'a dit que tu étais liée à quelqu'un. Mais que c'était à toi de me dire la vérité.

-Mh… Mais pas ce soir. Une autre fois… Là il faut que je digère quelque chose qui me reste en travers de la gorge… »

April se leva à la fin de sa phrase, sous le regard surpris de ses amis. Elle embrassa les deux garçons sur la joue pour leur dire bonne nuit, et partie se coucher avec Pansy.

Aussitôt que les deux jeunes filles traversèrent la porte de leur dortoir, Pansy et April s'assirent sur leur lit respectif. Face à face. Un silence régnait entre elles, puis le regard émeraude de la fille aux cheveux noirs se releva du sol. Croisant le regard brun de sa meilleure amie, April lâcha dans un murmure, au bord des larmes.

« Je vais devenir comme LUI…

-Mais de quoi tu parles April… ? _S'enquit Pansy, les sourcils froncés._

-Non… Rien, oublies ce que je viens de dire. Bonne nuit. _Sourit faussement April, en effaçant les larmes, d'un coup rageur du dos de la main, qui avaient commencé à couler._

-Bonne nuit. »

April se coucha dos à son amie, ignorant les larmes qui perlaient encore le long de son visage pâle, et finit par sombrer, non pas dans les bras de Morphée, mais plutôt dans ceux des Ténèbres.

Et dire qu'elle espérait ne pas faire de cauchemars cette nuit-là, elle s'était bien mentis à elle-même.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Elle se revoyait, assise face à celui qu'elle prenait pour son père. **

**Ils étaient dans une pièce sombre, simplement éclairée par un cierge en argent massif. Cette simple lumière, bien que minime, laissait apparaître les traits des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce.**

**Voldemort avait retrouvé sa forme, quelques mois plus tôt, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait une peau pâle, et blanche. Son nez n'était que deux fentes, enfoncées entre deux yeux d'une couleur aussi noire que sa magie.**

**Il était habillé d'une simple robe noire. La robe qu'il avait quand il était partie pour la Deuxième Guerre.**

**Puis il y avait April, à peine âgée de quatorze ans. Ses cheveux de jais cachaient une partie de son visage. Ses yeux, de la couleur d'une magnifique pierre précieuse, émeraude laissaient découler une incroyable envie de vie. Et de liberté, mais surtout de peur.**

**Alors qu'elle, elle portait un jean et un pull noir en col roulé.**

**La manche gauche de son pull noir était relevée jusqu'à son coude. Mais elle ne portait pas encore la marque. Elle avait déjà eu cette appréhension, mais maintenant, cela était différent. Pour elle, Tom… ou Voldemort… faisait partie de sa vie. **

**C'est alors qu'il lui demanda de tendre son bras. Geste qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard, mais hésitant.**

**Pourtant elle regretta amèrement ce qu'elle venait de faire.**

**Voldemort posa lentement sa baguette sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille, qui lança un regard peureux au plus âgé. Il lui sourit doucement, enfin, il lui adressa un regard plutôt fier. Mais, elle, elle garda néanmoins ce regard de peur. **

**Les yeux désormais rivés sur le sol, elle sentit une douleur lancinante parcourir chaque os de son bras. Elle lâcha un brusque cri de douleur, le cœur battant la chamade sous la douleur et la peur.**

**Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes, mais surtout ce cri, sous la douleur que lui imposait cette marque des Ténèbres.**

**Cette malédiction se formait peu à peu, sous le sang qui coulait de la peau blanche de son avant-bras.**

**Elle serra les dents, n'arrivant pas à retenir les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux émeraude, jusqu'à s'échouer sur ses joues.**

**Puis Voldemort retira la baguette de son bras, plantant son regard dans le sien. **

**Ce regard noir, jamais April ne l'oublierait.**

OoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, April et Pansy se réveillèrent en même temps. Bien qu'April ait fait ce maudit cauchemar durant la nuit, elle semblait plus en forme que la veille.

Puis elles se levèrent toutes les deux, discutèrent rapidement, et April devança sa meilleure amie pour filer sous la douche.

Elle entendit Pansy crier contre elle, et ceci la fit largement rire.

Elle se déshabilla assez vite, et entra dans la cabine de douche. April se laissa cependant glisser au sol dans la douche, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau blanche. Cette eau, chaude, faisait étonnamment de bien à la jeune fille qui se trouvait en-dessous. Puis les yeux de cette fille se fermèrent, avant de laisser des larmes salées et tièdes vagabonder le long de ses yeux.

Elle se reprit pourtant, se leva du sol froid, finit de se laver, et sortit de la salle de bain, avec seulement une serviette noire enrouler autour de sa poitrine.

April retrouva son sourire en voyant Pansy courir vers elle, pour la pousser sur le côté et fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle s'habilla à la façon Moldu. Soit une paire de baskets noire, un jean de couleur bleu marine, et un débardeur avec une veste en cuir noire. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, puis sortit de son dortoir.

Elle sourit encore plus en apercevant la porte du dortoir des garçons entre-ouverte. Elle remarqua pourtant quelque chose, ou plutôt une tête blonde, qui attira toute son attention.

À la simple vu de sa tenue, il venait de se lever. Torse-nu, avec un boxer noir pour sous-vêtement. Mais toujours cette coiffure impeccable. Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle resta immobile un moment, le détaillant dans ses pensées. Une musculature masculine, virile, et « chocolatée ». Elle se mordit discrètement la langue, ses joues commençant à prendre une douce teinte rosée. Elle se surprit, en plus de le détailler de la sorte, d'avoir des pensées, plutôt… intimes avec lui.

April finit par se reprendre, les joues brûlantes et ce regard émeraude plus brillant que jamais. Elle partit en direction dans la Salle Commune, s'assit contre une fenêtre donnant sur le lac, vu du dessous, et observa les eaux profondes du Lac Noir. Il s'agissait d'une vue magnifique, aux yeux d'April en tout cas. Elle croyait même, de temps à autres, voir des formes se dessiner dans l'eau. Comme une queue de poisson. Une sirène peut-être… Non, des Êtres de l'eau.

Puis, entendant quelqu'un arriver dans la pièce, elle tourna le regard, et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Blaise. Il lui fit la bise, et April ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, taquine.

« Essayez de fermer votre porte les mecs… Non pas que ça me déplaise, mais on ne sait jamais… pauvres premières années !

-Ah… Attends… Quoi ?! _S'outra le black, les joues légèrement rougies._

-La porte de votre dortoir n'était pas fermée… et j'ai eu une vue… très plaisante… sur un certain blond… _Sourit la Serpentard._

-Je te crois sur ce point. Et pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de venir au bal avec toi d'ailleurs ?

-Parce que c'est à lui de le faire. J'ai ma dignité Zabini ! Et c'est lui l'homme ! _Sourit April, un large sourire sur les lèvres. _Mais il faudra vraiment fermer votre porte quand même !

-Draco ! Ferme la porte de ton dortoir bordel ! _Hurla une voix féminine, Pansy était reconnaissable entre mille…_

-Tu vois…

-Vous n'êtes pas croyables les gars… franchement, faites un effort la prochaine fois… _Pesta Pansy en entrant dans la salle commune, habillée en mode Moldu, elle aussi._

-T'avais qu'à pas regarder Pansy. _Sourit Draco, en arrivant derrière elle. Il avança jusqu'à April, lui fit un baiser sur la joue._

-Jolie caleçon au fait… _Murmura April à son oreille._ »

L'effet qu'April voulu était un succès. Draco resta sans voix, les joues virant par différentes teintes de rouge.

La jeune fille se leva, et embrassa la joue de Draco, qui reprenait une posture typiquement Malfoyenne, avant de baisser les yeux sur une boule de poil en souriant. Le Prince de Serpentard prit le chaton dans ses bras, qui se mit à miauler et ronronner.

Puis la voix de Blaise s'éleva dans le silence.

« Bon, on va manger ?

-Oui mon capitaine ! »

April partit la première, suivit de sa meilleure amie, qui lui demandait sans cesse ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à Draco pour qu'il devienne rouge à ce point.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les quatre amis, assis à la Grande Salle, mangeaient leurs petits déjeuners, le chaton posé sur la table. Puis April se leva en silence, elle fit signe à Draco de venir avec elle. Pansy leva un sourcil, de même que Blaise, qui leur demanda.

« Vous allez où ?

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Promis ! »

April s'éloigna avec Draco, et attendirent quelques minutes devant la Grande Salle, avant de voir le Survivant sortir à son tour. Seul, le brun se dirigea aussitôt vers eux. Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils, et lança un regard à April, qui semblait justement l'attendre.

Ils sortirent tous les trois dans le parc de Poudlard, et les deux garçons s'assirent sur un banc en marbre blanc. Seule April restait debout, face à eux. Et s'assurant qu'ils soient isolés des autres élèves, elle prit une courte inspiration, et finit par prendre la parole.

« Harry, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas peut-être pas te faire plaisir. Surtout que tu me fais confiance, mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi plus longtemps.

-Arrêtes, tu me fais peur là… _S'enquit le brun, les sourcils froncés._

-Tu sais par qui j'ai été élevée… Mais tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. J'ai eu la marque alors que j'avais à peine quatorze ans, il me l'a faite lui-même, peu après le tournoi des Trois sorciers… Elle ne disparaîtra pas, pour une seule raison. Il y a une prophétie, me concernant…

-C'était de ça, dont tu ne voulais pas parler hier soir… ? _Demanda doucement le blond._

-Les révélations que j'avais en travers de la gorge ? Oui. C'était ça. Je ne vous le dis qu'à vous deux, parce que je vous fais confiance. Vous savez beaucoup de chose sur moi, et vous me faites confiance aussi. Je ne suis pas sa fille à proprement parler… même si je me le demande… mais il m'a élevé comme si je l'étais. Et c'est pour cela, qu'il m'a dit une chose, que je lui avais toujours demandée. Il m'a fait hériter de sa puissance, de sa magie. Noire, forcément…

-Que dit cette prophétie ? _Cracha Harry, plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en réalité._

-Elle dit qu'une fille, née du dernier mois du printemps, obtiendra les pouvoirs les plus puissants de la magie noire, quand le troisième mois s'éteindra… Et que… cette fille deviendra encore plus puissante que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'elle créera le chaos dans les deux mondes. Sorcier et Moldu. En gros, cette chose dit que je serais le prochain… Monstre des Ténèbres… _Finit April, avec un rire amer._

-C'est impossible. Les Mangemorts veulent ta tête. Ils t'ont attaqué à Pré-Au-Lard pour ça ! _S'étouffa Draco._

-Je sais. Mais non, ils ne veulent pas me tuer. Ils veulent me faire enrager. Me faire perdre le contrôle sur moi-même. Exactement ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir Malfoy avant la Bataille finale. Ils m'ont fait enrager ce soir-là. Ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-Au-Lard, le sort de la mort, ne m'était pas destiné. Il n'était pas pour moi, mais surement pour l'un de mes protecteurs… _Soupira April, plus pour elle-même que pour les deux garçons._

-Tu as la marque, c'est vrai. Mais tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu es venue ici, non pas pour nous tuer, mais pour prouver que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un du Bien. Quoiqu'ils te disent, quoique cette prophétie dise, tu ne le seras pas. _Affirma le Survivant, provoquant un hochement de tête de la part du blond. Ils s'entendaient sur ce coup-là._

-Moi qui pensais que tu allais vouloir me tuer pour ça… Tu es vraiment un ami.

-Les amis, c'est fait pour ça non ? »

April eu un léger sourire. Oui, il avait su voir en elle. Il a su qu'elle ne voulait pas le devenir. Qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir comme lui.

* * *

Alors, comment était ce chapitre ?

J'attends vos impressions ! :3

Bisous ! Et à demain ! :3


	13. 12 : The Special Request

Re bonsoir !

Oui, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps... Il fallait que je poste la chapitre douze ce soir ! :3

Je remercie **Lacrimma **pour sa review, et sûrement pour les autres qui vont suivre dans la soirée ou dans la nuit :3

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage !

**Rating :**Eh bien... M xD

Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde ! :3

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**The Special Request**

_« Et pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de venir au bal avec toi ? »_

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis la révélation qu'elle avait faite à Harry et Draco sur cette prophétie, et la phrase de Blaise résonnait comme une évidence dans les pensées d'April.

Le bal approchait à grand pas, il ne restait plus quatre semaines, et encore, la première semaine de Décembre était déjà bien entamée…

Si aucun des deux ne faisait le premier pas, Draco et April iront seuls au bal, ou au pire, ils n'iront pas du tout.

Pourtant, avec tous les sous-entendus que faisait Blaise quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, aucun des deux ne réagissaient.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle venait de débuter, Draco était assis à la droite d'April, qui discutait avec Blaise, assis en face d'elle. Alors qu'il faisait en sorte de faire des sous-entendus parfaits, la jeune Serpentard lui lançait des regards qui se voulaient noirs, mais ceci eut plutôt l'effet de le faire franchement rire.

Au grand désespoir d'April, qui se laissa limite s'écrouler sur sa table.

Une phrase la fit pourtant brusquement relever la tête, elle reconnue la voix d'un Serdaigle. Terry Boot se tenait derrière elle, attendant visiblement une réponse. Lui et ses cheveux brun, et son regard de braise.

Alors qu'à côté d'elle, Draco serrait les dents en silence. Tiquant légèrement.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi au bal… ? Pour être honnête avec toi, Terry… je ne sais même pas si je vais y aller ! _Sourit simplement la jeune fille._

-Fais-moi signe quand tu auras décidé. Ah, au fait, Potter veut te voir je crois. »

Il lui fit un signe de la main en s'éloignant, et elle se surprit à sourire. Pansy l'interpela, et la fixa, l'air grave, même le chaton, enroulé sur la table partit se réfugier à la table des Gryffondor, dans les bras d'Harry plus précisément. April tourna alors son regard vers elle, et fit les yeux ronds.

« Quoi ?

-Tu viens de refuser, l'invitation d'un canon comme Terry Boot… Mais tu es complètement malade ma pauvre ! _S'outra la brune, d'une voix très aiguë, même pour elle._

-J'ai déjà dit, je ne sais combien de fois, que je ne voulais pas y aller.

-Dis plutôt que tu attends que Dray te demande de venir avec lui… _Murmura le black, qui se récolta un regard noir de la part d'April._

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Blaise… ? _S'enquit Pansy, tournant le regard vers lui._

-Il n'a rien dit du tout. _Lâcha April, aussi vite qu'elle put. _Bon, je vais voir ce qu'Harry me veut. A plus tard !

-On a cours avec Snape ! Ne sois pas en retard ! »

April sourit, embrassa la joue des deux garçons, murmurant quelque chose à Draco par la même occasion. Murmure qui fit brusquement rougir le Prince de Serpentard, et qui suivit April du regard quand elle partit.

OoOoOoOoOo

Elle passa la Grande porte, vit le chaton passer devant elle, et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Potter, il la poussa doucement vers l'extérieur du château, et ils s'assirent sur un banc tous les deux. Le chaton commençait déjà à courir partout, sous les rires des deux jeunes sorciers.

April finit par se tourner vers le Survivant, et lui demanda.

« Terry m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis tout seul pour le bal, tu m'y accompagnes ? _Répondit-il._

-Vous vous êtes donné le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! _Rigola April, s'étouffant presque à sa demande._

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Peut-être parce que Terry me l'a demandé avant toi… Et que…

-Et que Draco ne l'a toujours pas fait, et ça t'énerve. _Conclu le brun._ »

Grillée. Touchée. Coulée.

Les joues d'April prirent une couleur rouge tomate, ses yeux émeraude se rivèrent sur le sol et elle lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle finit par sourire.

« Tu veux le forcer à me le demander ou… ?

-Ne te braque pas ! Mais je t'aime comme un fou ! _Fit le Gryffondor, avant d'exploser de rire._

-Vas-y c'est ça… fous-toi de moi ! _Elle le frappa doucement à l'épaule, et il rigola encore plus._

-Non, sérieusement. _Il se reprit, arrêtant son rire, qui était limite inquiétant, et fit simplement. _On irait ensemble en tant qu'amis. Ginny ne veut pas y aller… et c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment entre nous alors bon…

-Dans ce cas, j'ai un truc à te proposer, si Draco ne me l'a pas demandé avant la fin de la journée, j'irais avec toi.

-Pari tenu. »

Potter sourit, il savait que Draco le ferait aujourd'hui. Il attendait juste le dernier moment.

April se leva soudainement, pris son chaton dans les bras, et tira sur le col du jeune homme pour le forcer à se lever.

« Nous avons un cours avec Snape je te rappelle. »

Harry poussa un soupir désolant, mais il dut se résigner à la suivre. Alors ils partirent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la classe de Défense.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de cours, et le chaton de la jeune Serpentard sauta sur la chaise du Prince de la maison de sa maîtresse.

Draco sourit, le plaça sur ses genoux sous le regard émeraude d'April, qui ne put réprimer un sourire, ravissant… Pour Draco surtout.

April s'assit à sa place, à côté de Pansy, et Harry passa à côté des deux filles, avant de murmurer à April.

« Il ne le fera pas ici…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Môsieur !? _Ironisa April, un sourire arborant ses lèvres._

-Tu verras bien. »

Harry partit alors s'asseoir à sa place, au côté de Seamus Finnigan, puis Severus arriva.

Au programme aujourd'hui, les Kelpy. Ces créatures magiques qui entrainent leurs victimes jusqu'au plus profond de l'eau pour ensuite les dévorer…

Pour April, et sûrement pour Pansy également, il s'agit d'une créature fascinante. Tout comme les Êtres de l'eau et les Strangulots, les Kelpy sont des êtres vivants dans le monde aquatique. Cette chose, splendide comme le qualifie April, sort des rivières ou des lochs, connu principalement sous la forme d'un cheval à la crinière de joncs.

Mais au final, le fait de connaître la majorité du cours sur cet animal magique, la fit vite décrocher, et elle commença alors à griffonner sur son cahier.

Assise au côté de sa meilleure amie, April remarqua que Pansy avait décroché depuis peu, avachie sur sa table en tenant sa tête d'une main.

Puis, un léger miaulement parvint aux oreilles des deux jeunes filles, suivit d'un léger frottement contre la jambe dénudée d'April. Elle baissa les yeux, après avoir lancé un rapide regard vers le professeur, encore une fois, trop occupé à réprimer Môsieur Harry Potter le Survivant qui a liquidé deux fois face de Serpent.

Alors elle le prit dans ses bras, lui fit une rapide caresse avant de remarquer un morceau de papier enrouler autour de son collier rouge et or.

Elle le déroula, posa le papier sur sa table, caché par son cahier, et lu les quelques mots qui y étaient écrit avant de rougir doucement, pendant que le petit animal retournait voir Draco.

Pansy tourna la tête vers elle, et son regard se posa sur le morceau de papier tenu par son amie. Alors que celle-ci regardait derrière elle, un certain blond, qui faisait semblant d'écouter son professeur.

_« Tu veux venir avec moi au bal… ? »_

April retourna son attention sur le cours, les joues rougies, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le cours se finit rapidement, et tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires en vitesse avant de sortir, Gryffondor et Serpentard confondu. April se dirigea vers le blond de ses pensées, embrassa sa joue en souriant.

Sans dire un seul mot.

* * *

Alors ? :3

Elle est cruelle April hein ? Elle ne dit rien, et elle le laisse sans un mot ! :3 Non, JE suis cruelle ! :3

Eh vous savez quoi ? "Je t'aime comme un fou !" C'est Harry hein, pas moi :3

Allez, bisous !

Et donnez-moi vos impressions ! :3


	14. 13 : Unanswered questions

Eh bien oui, c'est encore moi !

En raison d'une review de ma très chère **Lacrimma**, je vous offre la suite ce soir !

Le couple April/ Draco se forme doucement !

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement... Parce que qui sait ce que je pourrais en faire *3* Hum, pardon... Mon côté folle reprend le dessus de temps en temps.

**Rating : **M, mais non mis en évidence ici, sauf si le fait d'acheter une robe est un délie ! Mouaouaouah ! Oui, je deviens grave... :3

Mais bon, vous m'aimez comme ça non ? :3

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Unanswered questions**

_« Tu veux venir avec moi au bal...? »_

Draco lui avait demandé cela, lors du cours de Défense de la semaine précédente. Et elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait juste sourit, rougit, et embrasser sa joue. Il ne sut alors pas du tout si elle avait accepté ou non, puisque cela faisait une semaine, quasiment, qu'elle l'évitait.

Mais les paroles de Pansy prouvaient tout le contraire. April avait accepté. Selon les dires de cette jeune écervelée qu'était Pansy, la Serpentard ne parlait que du bal depuis ce fameux jour où il lui avait demandé.

Ne sachant pas comment s'habiller. Ne sachant pas comment se coiffer. Ne sachant pas quelle conduite adopter. Selon Pansy Parkinson, April Rousset avait la trouille, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais participé, de près ou de loin, à un bal.

Elle en avait également parlé à son père, il était heureux pour elle. Depuis qu'il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu pour de bon, il n'avait plus réellement peur pour sa fille. A partir de là, son père avait commencé à donner le nom de certains Mangemorts. Même s'ils osaient dire aux Aurors qu'une prophétie concernant April existait, il était certain que la jeune fille serait hors de danger pour Azkaban.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, dans quelques jours, un nouveau jugement aura lieu. Il a fait appel, et ils ont accepté. Il pourra enfin sortir d'Azkaban, et obtenir les droits qu'il n'avait pas eu. Lucius Malfoy, ancien Mangemort lui aussi, le défendra avec une aide inattendue... Celle de l'enchaîneur. Severus Snape.

April et son père entretenait une correspondance par hibou, avec l'accord du Ministère. Grâce à cela, la jeune fille commençait enfin, à connaître son père. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, certes, mais ils avaient au moins une relation familiale. Depuis le temps que son père attendait cela…

Mais en effet, April ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait porter. Elle ne voulait pas porter une robe trop simple. Après tout, elle avait parfaitement réussi à s'intégrer à Poudlard, et auprès des autres élèves. Enfin non, surtout auprès des garçons. Avant Draco, deux garçons lui avaient demandé si elle voulait bien aller au bal avec eux.

Terry Boot, dès le petit déjeuné, puis il y a eu Harry Potter, en simple ami, qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions à Draco. Il savait très bien, d'ailleurs, que ce cher Draco essayait d'inviter April au bal. Mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Il galérait en somme, puisqu'il savait, ou pensait, qu'April ne voulait pas y aller. Étant donné qu'elle avait rembarré celui qui lui avait proposé, en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller, ou qu'elle ne savait pas si elle y allait ou non, et qu'elle disait un « non » catégorique à Pansy, quand celle-ci lui demandait si elle y allait.

Puis il y a eu Draco. En plein cours de Défense.

**Elle était assise à côté de Pansy, et faisait semblant d'écouter le professeur. Elle entendit un petit miaulement sous sa table, et baissa les yeux. Son chaton se collait contre sa jambe, ronronnant adorablement. Un morceau de papier était accroché à son collier rouge et or, et April le prit doucement et discrètement. Elle prit le morceau de papier, le posa sur sa table, sous son livre, et le déplia. Ce qu'il y avait d'écrit la fit sourire et rougir. Pansy regarda par-dessus son épaule. Et lu le petit morceau de papier alors que le petit animal noir retournait dans les bras de Draco, sans même que Severus ne s'en aperçoive.**

**_"Tu veux venir avec moi au bal...?"_**

**Elle ne lui avait pas répondu, mais elle avait tourné le regard vers lui avec un sourire. Il faisait semblant d'écouter et d'écrire lui aussi. **

**Puis vint la fin du cours, ils sortirent tous en même temps, Gryffondor et Serpentard confondu. Et elle lui avait embrassé la joue sans un mot.**

**Il avait sursauté sur le coup, et avait souri.**

OoOoOoOoOo

Le soir, juste après une journée de cours, le groupe habituel était dans la Salle commune. Pansy discutait avec April, et Draco faisait une partie d'échec avec Blaise. Puis Draco se décida enfin à parler à April.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour l'invitation...

-Je sais. _Sourit la concernée._

-Alors, ta réponse c'est...? »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, des lèvres s'étaient posées sur sa joue, encore une fois. Pansy hurlait qu'elle attendait cela depuis un moment, et Blaise se contentait de sourire.

Le Prince de Serpentard gardait les yeux ouverts, souriant. April, elle, murmura à son oreille.

« Cela te va comme réponse en un « oui »...?

-Je crois que oui... _Rougit-il brusquement._ »

La brune sourit un peu plus, et embrassa à nouveau sa joue. Elle se releva du canapé après lui avoir murmuré un « bonne nuit » au creux de l'oreille.

Pansy embrassa la joue des deux garçons après elle, et la suivit jusqu'à leur chambre.

Elles s'assirent face à face, April vira à une couleur rouge sans aucune raison. Pansy se mit alors à rire, et elle se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de son amie. Elle lui demanda, après avoir repris de l'assurance.

« Tu voudras que je viennes avec toi pour la robe ?

-Je ne suis pas contre, merci. _Rougit encore plus April._

-Eh au fait ! Il parait que Potter t'a demandé d'aller avec lui au bal la semaine dernière ! En rajoutant, je cite « Je t'aime comme un fou ! » C'est vrai ? _Rigola joyeusement Pansy._

-Il se foutait de moi. En fait je crois qu'il essayait d'imiter quelqu'un…

-Un certain blond, qui t'a envoyé un morceau de papier par ton messager le chaton ! _Coupa la jeune fille, rigolant encore plus._

-Voilà ! C'est ça… Bon, et pour la robe ?

-Tout dépend de ce que tu veux… Après tout, tu y vas avec LE Prince de Serpentard. Ah non pardon ! L'un des DEUX Princes de Poudlard !

-Pansy ! _S'étouffa April. _Restes sérieuse deux minutes ! Je ne veux pas être une chose que tout le monde regarde !

-Ah mais tu n'es pas une chose que tout le monde regard ma belle, tu es LA fille que tous les MECS regardent. _Fit-elle le plus sérieusement possible. Ce qui s'avéra être un échec, puisqu'elle s'écroula sur le lit en rigolant._

-Bref ! Pour la robe…

-Une robe verte émeraude déjà, comme tes yeux, que Draco n'arrête pas de dévorer du regard d'ailleurs... Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne remarques même pas qu'il te dévore du regard ! Bref… Longue, avec des touches d'argent. Un bustier serti de petites pièces en argent et…

-Je me trompe ou tu choisi pour moi là… ? _S'étonna la cavalière de Draco, un sourcil levé en voyant le sérieux de son amie._

-J'ai déjà la mienne, et je l'ai vu. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en voyant la robe sur le présentoir. Elle t'irait à merveille ! On ira la voir demain, on est en week-end ! J'ai demandé à la vendeuse de la mettre de côté. Le monde Moldu fait des merveilles dans le monde de la mode !

-Ok, on ira demain ! Allez, zou !

-Hermione viendra elle aussi, elle n'a toujours pas sa robe.

-Je sais, elle me l'a dit ce matin en potion. Allez, vires de mon lit avant que je te pousse par terre. »

Pansy se releva brusquement, les sourcils froncés. April sourit, commençant à retirer son uniforme d'écolière Sorcière, et se fourra sous ses couettes après avoir enfilé une chemise de nuit.

OoOoOoOoOo

A 9 h 30 le lendemain matin, un coup frapper à la porte du dortoir des deux Serpentard résonna. April et Pansy étaient réveillées depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et étaient habillées à la façon Moldu. Soit jean et pull à col roulé.

Elles prirent toutes les deux un sac, sortirent de leur dortoir, et découvrirent Draco, assis sur le canapé noir, avec le chaton d'April sur les genoux.

L'entrée de la Salle Commune était ouverte, et laissait une tignasse légèrement brune et bouclée faire son apparition.

Les deux Serpentard de septième embrassèrent la joue de Draco, April la droite, et Pansy la gauche, avant de partir avec la personne à qui appartenait cette tignasse brune.

Elles retrouvèrent Hermione devant leur Salle Commune, et partirent dans la Salle sur Demande pour emprunter le réseau de cheminée.

Une part une, elles arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du monde Moldu. Enfin, Pansy et Hermione traînaient April derrière elles.

Une fois dans le Monde Moldu, les trois jeunes filles allèrent dans un petit bar pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. Même si le « rapide » prit plutôt l'effet d'une bonne heure…

Elles parlèrent de leurs cavaliers, et seule April n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour parler de ce blond qui occupait ses pensées.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, obligeant la Serpentard à lever le nez de son Cappuccino.

« À quoi penses-tu… ?

-Moi ? Euh… à rien… _Murmura-t-elle, les joues virant à un rouge très prononcé._

-Mh… _Soupira Hermione, peu convaincue visiblement. _Bon, Pansy, tu m'as dit que tu avais repéré beaucoup de boutiques pour les robes… Alors ?

-Oxford Street. C'est une rue remplie de boutiques de vêtements…

-Attends, Oxford Street… Si tu veux une robe à pas cher, c'est raté. _Coupa April, avec un sourire._ Et question argent, je n'ai pas grand-chose…

-Ah mais je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Je fais ça à mes frais ! _Sourit Pansy, buvant son café cul-sec._

-Ah bah d'accord…

-On y va ? Je voudrais trouver une robe avant ce soir quand même… »

Hermione était intervenue au bon moment.

Elles se levèrent toutes les trois, payèrent leurs consommations, et sortirent avant d'entrer dans une première boutique.

Elle contenait des robes de grands couturiers, tel que Jean-Paul Gauthier ou même Dior. Des merveilles pour les yeux.

Mais un peu cher, même sous les frais de Pansy, qui avait un nombre incalculable de livres sur elle…

Elles ressortirent alors, et après plusieurs boutiques plus loin, elles tombèrent sur LA boutique où Pansy avait mis de côté une robe.

Elles entrèrent, et la vendeuse les aborda aussitôt en reconnaissant son ancienne cliente.

« Mlle Parkinson ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Venez-vous pour la robe que vous aviez mise de côté ?

-Oui, vous l'avez toujours j'espère ? _Sourit Pansy._

-Évidemment ! Je vais vous la chercher. Mais jetez un coup d'œil au fond de la boutique, j'ai reçu de nouvelles robes hier, je suis sûre qu'elles vont vous intéresser ! »

Les trois filles se regardèrent. Vous connaissez le regard des hystériques juste avant les soldes ? Bien, imaginez-les toutes les trois dans le même état, en pire…

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, la vendeuse revint, appela Pansy, qui prit April par la main pour la pousser vers elle.

« La robe est pour elle. Encore merci Greta !

-Je vous en prie Mlle Parkinson. Venez avec moi. _Fit-elle à l'intention d'April. »_

April suivit Greta jusqu'aux cabines, et elle lui tendit une robe émeraude. La jeune fille la détailla sous toutes les coutures.

Elle était d'une couleur émeraude absolument magnifique. Sertie de petites pierres couleur argent au jupon, avec un effet drapé à la robe. Le bustier était brodé avec des fils en argent, qui formait un cœur pour le décolleté, puis un motif légèrement royal juste au-dessus de la longue jupe.

Plusieurs émeraudes étaient posées ici et là sur le bustier.

Puis elle rentra dans la cabine avec la robe.

Pansy attendait avec Hermione, qui avait trouvé son bonheur. Une robe légèrement rosée, aux bretelles en dentelles. Simple à vue d'œil, mais pas pour elle.

April sortie quelques minutes plus tard, les joues rougies. Greta et Pansy sourirent ensemble, alors qu'Hermione restait sans voix.

La Serpentard se posta devant le miroir et se regarda, souriant pour elle-même. Elle se trouvait belle dans cette robe…

Greta se plaça à côté d'elle, avant de faire quelques retouches sur la robe pour la rendre encore plus unique, bien qu'elle ne le soit déjà.

« Vous êtes magnifique Mlle…

-Merci… _Rougit April._

-Mais… _Pansy s'avança, et défit la queue de cheval de son amie, _Tu es mieux les cheveux lâchés. Tu es magnifique !

-Je confirme Mlle. La couleur de la robe va très bien avec la couleur de vos yeux. Je suis certaine qu'à ce bal, vous serez le sujet de tous les regards. _Assura Greta, avant de se retourner vers Hermione avec un sourire. _Vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez ?

-Oui, j'ai trouvé mon bonheur, merci. »

La vendeuse lui fit un signe de tête entendu, alors qu'April retournait dans la cabine pour se changer.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les trois jeunes filles retournèrent à Poudlard, et les deux Serpentard abandonnèrent Hermione pour aller dans leur Salle Commune.

Une fois assise sur le canapé, Pansy se mit à reparler, encore et encore du bal.

Bal qui arrivait à grand pas.

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre était-il à votre goût ?

Bien évidemment, si je suis encore là, et qu'on me demande de poster la suite, je vais être dans l'obligation de le faire... Même si j'aime vous voir attendre ! *gros sourire débile* Vous voyez, mon côté malade mentale ! xD

Allez, bisous !

Et merci pour ceux, ou celles, qui posterons mon seul «salaire» ! Nos chers reviews bien aimées ! *3* *sors en courant*


	15. 14 : The Ball of Christmas Eve

Bonjour !

Alors, voici le chapitre tant attendu par certaines personnes ! Le Bal de Noël ! :3

Je tiens à remercier **Lacrimma, Trafdelux, Lavachefemeuh. **

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

**Rating :**M ! Un pitit baiser à la fin ! :3

Allez, bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Chapitre 14

The Ball on Christmas Eve

_« Tu es magnifique ! »_

Le soir du bal arriva vite, très vite. Les garçons étaient déjà prêts, ainsi que quelques filles.

Mais ce ne fut ni le cas pour April Rousset, ni celui de Pansy Parkinson, ni celui d'Hermione Granger.

Les trois filles couraient dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, dans la salle de bain, et encore dans le dortoir.

April avait revêtue sa robe émeraude sertie de particule d'argent, Hermione sa robe légèrement rosée, et Pansy avait une robe aux différentes couleurs pourpre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les filles se posèrent sur un lit, enfilèrent leurs chaussures de bal. Escarpins noire pour April, ballerines noire pour Pansy, et talons rosée pour Hermione.

Cependant, Pansy fit le même geste que le jour où la robe d'April a été trouvée, elle défit sa queue de cheval, avec un sourire.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es mieux les cheveux lâchés.

-Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… _Affirma April, avec un léger battement de cil._

-Arrête dont de faire l'idiote ! Et mets ça… _Sourit Hermione, en lui tendant deux fils en argent._

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

-C'est pour mettre dans tes cheveux. Je vais te les mettre.»

April se laissa faire, entre les fines mains de Pansy qui releva doucement les cheveux de jais de son amie, avant d'y attaché un premier fil. Elle rabattit ensuite quelques mèches devant ses épaules, prit une autre mèche et y encastra le second fil d'argent. Pansy ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de son amie, sous le regard ravie d'Hermione. Les cheveux de jais d'April retombèrent sur le côté droit de son visage, et le résultat final était juste…

« Splendide ! _S'exclama Pansy, en souriant. »_

April sourit à son tour, les joues rougies. Elles se levèrent toutes les trois, et finirent les derniers préparatifs.

Quand ce fut enfin fini, les jeunes filles commencèrent à descendre les escaliers de la salle Commune des Gryffondor.

La pièce était déserte, un avantage, tout compte fait.

Avant qu'elles ne sortent, Hermione et Pansy se tournèrent vers April, qui leva un sourcil.

« Quoi… ?

-Vu que nous sommes entre fille, tu vas nous dire ce que tu ressens. _Sourit Pansy, les bras croisés._

-Ce que je re…

-Pour Draco. _Fit Hermione, en souriant._

-Oh… euh… Je ne sais pas… Je l'aime bien… _Rougit furieusement April._

-Non. Tu l'aimes tout court. _Conclu l'autre Serpentard. _Cela se voit sur ton visage. Ses petites rougeurs sur tes joues le montre parfaitement !

-Bon d'accord… Peut-être un petit peu…

-Un peu ?! Mais vous passez quasiment votre temps libre ensemble ! _S'étouffa presque Pansy, les yeux brillants._

-Bon OK ! _April soupira, baissa les yeux en rougissant encore plus. _Je crois que je suis amoureuse…

-Tu vois ! Je le savais ! _Hurla Hermione._

-Allez, va lui déclarer ta flamme ! »

April donna un coup de coude à Pansy, qui se mit à rire franchement. Hermione rigola à son tour, mais doucement.

Elles se calmèrent sous le regard, limite assassin, de leur amie.

Puis Hermione passa la première le portrait de la Grosse Dame, suivit de Pansy. Elles descendirent ensuite les marches pour rejoindre l'entrée de la Grande Salle, où attendaient plusieurs garçons, et filles.

Hermione sauta dans les bras de Ron, son petit ami, Pansy sourit à Seamus, son cavalier pour la soirée et Draco attendait. Alors qu'April attendait patiemment, le cœur battant la chamade, à côté des escaliers menant à la Grande Salle.

Elle osa finalement sortir de cet endroit, et resta un moment immobile en haut des marches, avant que des murmures, ayant les termes « magnifique », « superbe », « ravissante » ou encore « sublime » ne parviennent à ses oreilles, et à celles d'un blond en bas des marches, dos à elles.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le regard métallique du blond se retourna brusquement, sous certains murmures de filles qui souriaient en fixant les escaliers.

Draco était habillé d'un costard, et sa chemise blanche était ouverte aux deux premiers boutons. Sa veste grise cachait sa musculature, et son pantalon de costume, blanc, lui faisait un fessier du tonnerre. Il portait également un nœud papillon au couleur de sa maison, mais celui-ci était défait.

Le regard du Prince de Serpentard tomba alors sur April, ses cheveux de jais tombant de chaque côté de ses épaules, avec deux fils de couleur argenté. Ils semblaient y être brodés.

Et ce regard émeraude, il brillait tellement. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies, et ses lèvres, bien que naturelles, pulpeuses et rosées.

Il la détailla quelques secondes. De même que plusieurs garçons et filles, posés devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, décorée pour l'occasion en une immense piste de danse, aux teintes argentés.

Elle portait une robe divine, d'une couleur émeraude, comme la couleur de ses yeux… pensa-t-il. Il s'attarda sur sa poitrine, réellement mise en valeur par un bustier brodé de fil d'argent.

Il la trouvait tellement belle, et magnifique, qu'il ne pensait même pas à bouger pour s'avancer vers elle.

Puis au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, il reçut un coup de coude qui le fit sursauter.

Potter était à côté de lui, un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Vas-y avant que je ne prenne ta place.

-Même pas en rêve Potter. »

Le blond finit par avancer jusqu'au bas des marches, alors que April les descendait doucement. Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle accepta volontiers en passant son bras sous le sien et il lui murmura quelque chose qui fit piquer un fard à la jeune fille.

« Tu es magnifique… »

April leva le regard vers Pansy, qui souriait, pendue au bras de son cavalier. Elle sourit un peu plus, et suivit Draco vers l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, avant que Mcgonagall ne les interpelles, April et Draco.

« Seriez-vous d'accord tous les deux pour ouvrir le bal ?

-Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

-C'est d'accord. _Conclu Draco, en adressant un sourire à la directrice. Il murmura ensuite à April, _Fais-moi confiance…

-Mais je te fais confiance, je n'ai juste pas confiance en mes talents de danseuse… »

Elle embrassa sa joue par la suite, et elle se laissa emmener par le Prince de Serpentard au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Tous les regards se rivèrent alors sur eux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.

Les derniers arrivèrent, et le bal put enfin commencer.

Draco lui présenta alors sa main, où elle y posa la sienne avant de se rapprocher de lui et de poser son autre main sur son épaule, pendant que la musique du groupe des Weirds Sisters se jouait, avec un morceau calme. Magic Works.

Puis il posa sa main sur sa hanche, avant de commencer à danser. Le regard planté dans celui de l'autre.

Allant d'avant en arrière, puis d'arrière en avant, tout en tournant autour d'eux même lentement. Un pas à gauche, deux pas à droite, et ainsi de suite.

Cette danse était en quelque sorte la façon à Draco de montrer une partie de ses sentiments. Sentiments cachés derrière un masque de froideur. C'était sa façon à lui de parler, de s'exprimer.

Puis il la fit tourner sur elle-même, la mit dos à lui, posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour coller le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse. Entourant sa taille de ses bras, en continuant de danser, comme s'il la berçait.

Ils semblaient si proches, et seuls. Comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la salle. Comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part eux.

Il murmura à son oreille, alors que différents couples se mêlaient à la danse.

« Tu vois, tu danses bien finalement…

-Tais-toi dont… _Rougit encore plus April._

-Pourquoi je me tairais… ? C'est la vérité… Et en plus de ça, tu es ravissante dans cette robe. _Susurra le blond au creux de son cou._

-Merci… Toi aussi tu es beau dans ce costume… _Fit-elle, sur le même ton, les joues brûlantes._

-Je peux te demander quelque chose… ?

-Je vous écoute M. Malfoy…

-Si je te l'avais demandé, tu aurais accepté dès le début ? Ou j'aurais été rembarré moi aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais la question ne se posa pas, parce que tu me l'as demandé et que je suis là. Dans tes bras, au milieu d'une piste de danse dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard… Et je m'y sens à ma place… _Finit-elle en murmurant._

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire… ?

-Rien… »

Elle rougit franchement, pensant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ils finirent par s'éclipser de la piste de danse, et se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'extérieur. Main dans la main.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la Grande Porte, dans la Cour d'entrée.

La musique se faisait encore entendre, et les deux Serpentard entendirent des élèves crier un compte à rebours. Le compte à rebours de Noël.

April fixa Draco quelques secondes, comptant dans sa tête.

Rendu à 0, un feu d'artifice s'éleva dans le ciel, et ils levèrent tous le regard vers l'étendu qui s'offraient à eux.

La minute qui suivi fut accueilli par des répétitions de « Joyeux Noël ».

Draco baissa ensuite son regard métallique sur la jeune fille en face de lui, et se perdit dans ce regard émeraude qu'il aimait depuis pas mal de temps.

April rougit légèrement, se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et lui murmura.

« Ferme les yeux…

-Pourquoi… ?

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi… _Sourit-elle._ »

Le Prince de Serpentard s'exécuta alors. Il eut un léger frisson en sentant le souffle de son amie sur son menton, puis il baissa instinctivement le menton vers elle.

La Serpentard sourit un peu plus, et posa une main sur sa joue avant de poser délicatement sa bouche sur la sienne, en une légère pression, fermant les yeux à son tour, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure…

April se détacha de ses lèvres, les joues en feu. Elle murmura tout en s'éloignant.

« Joyeux Noël Draco… »

* * *

Alors, comment c'était ? :3

Bien, j'attends vos impressions !

Bonne journée ! :3 Et à plus tard sûrement ! :3


	16. 15 : That was a Mistake

Bonsoir ! :3

Oui, je suis généreuse, je vous ponds le chapitre 15 ce soir !

Mais pitié... ne me tuez pas !  
Sinon, personne n'aura la suite ! Hehe... J'adore faire du chantage ! Non, je plaisante... Ou pas ! *sors*

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement...

**Rating**** :** M... Pas mis en avant ici, le suivant oui, mais pour un certain langage :3

Bon, je tiens à remercier **Lacrimma**, qui va sans doute me tuer pour ce chapitre...

Allez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

That was a mistake

_« Je crois que je suis amoureuse… »_

Draco Malfoy rouvrit lentement ses yeux métalliques et les posa devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle n'était plus devant lui, et commença à la chercher du regard avant de la voir retourner dans le château en souriant.

Il avança à son tour vers l'intérieur du château, et ne la retrouva pas. Il vit cependant Blaise, assis sur les escaliers, et alla vers lui, alors que celui-ci levait un sourcil en voyant Draco venir.

« Tu as un vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

-Elle m'a embrassé…

-Attends une minute là… qui t'as embrassé ? _S'étonna le black._

-April… _Avoua le blond, en s'asseyant._

-Tu devrais être content. Non… ?

-Je le suis ! Mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Elle m'a dit de fermer les yeux, et quand je les ai rouverts, elle n'était plus là…

-Elle ne s'est pas envolée quand même ! Elle doit bien être quelque… _Il vit Draco se lever, interpelant Harry qui venait de sortir de la Grande Salle, _part… »

Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard, le chaton d'April dans les bras, endormi contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Draco ?

-Tu n'aurais pas vu April par hasard ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose… ? _S'enquit le Survivant, les sourcils froncés._

-Elle l'a embrassé, et elle a disparu juste après. _Intervint Blaise, arrivant à côté de Malfoy._

-Maintenant que j'y pense… J'ai vu Pansy planter Seamus au milieu de la Grande Salle. Elle s'est excusée, c'est sûr, mais ça avait l'air grave pour qu'elle parte comme ça…

-Putain… »

OoOoOoOoOo

Pansy avait suivi du regard une silhouette ayant une robe émeraude, identique à celle d'April. Elle s'était excusée auprès de son cavalier, Seamus, et s'était de suite éclipser pour suivre cette robe qu'elle reconnaissait parfaitement.

Elle perdit la trace de cette couleur au détour d'un couloir, et se retrouva au deuxième étage. La seule pièce qui se situait à cet étage était les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Alors elle se dirigea vers cette fameuse porte, d'où elle entendait des sanglots.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, remarquant un morceau de la robe de son amie proche de l'entrée, sur le côté, collé au mur.

Elle l'appela, et ne reçut aucune réponse à part un nouveau sanglot.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, laissant la porte entre-ouverte, et entra avant de voir April, assise contre un mur, fixant un point invisible en face d'elle, en larme.

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, inquiète. Fit attention au pli de sa robe, et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, qui tourna le visage dans l'autre sens, vers le côté opposé.

Parkinson s'inquiéta encore plus, posant une main sur son épaule.

« April… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ?

-Je l'ai embrassé…

-Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu l'aimais, je ne vois pas où est le problème… _S'enquit Pansy, tentant de capter le regard de son amie._

-Je vais le faire tuer, voilà le problème ! Les Mangemorts veulent que je perde le contrôle sur moi. Je leur offre la meilleure solution en faisant ça… Je ne veux pas le mêler à cette histoire… Il a assez perdu… _Sanglota la jeune fille, avant de fondre complètement en larmes._

-Il ne lui arrivera rien… Il sait ce qu'il fait… Et tu ne perdras pas le contrôle, je te le promets. _Souffla Pansy en prenant son amie dans ses bras pour la calmer._

-Elle me fait mal Pansy… De plus en plus… Ma marque me fait mal… Ils n'arrêtent pas de m'appeler…

-Chut… calmes-toi, ils vont finir par abandonner… _Murmura la Serpentard._

-Pansy ! »

April ferma les yeux, alors que Pansy relevait la tête, pour tomber sur les regards de Potter et de Malfoy. Ils avaient l'air inquiet, surtout Draco, qui s'accroupi d'ailleurs près des deux filles.

Il posa une main sur le dos d'April, voulant qu'elle se retourne vers lui. Mais pourtant, elle ne bougea pas, ses pleurs redoublant.

Draco fit alors la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête sur le moment. Il prit sa main, jusqu'alors crispée sur sa robe d'émeraude, et l'attira vers lui.

Le regard de la jeune fille se tourna lentement vers lui, embué de larme. Elle lâcha brusquement Pansy pour se blottir dans les bras du Prince de Serpentard.

Il posa sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne, avant de fixer Pansy d'un regard interrogatif, en caressant les cheveux de jais d'April.

Parkinson mima un « plus tard » du bout des lèvres, et aida April à se relever quand celle-ci fut calmée.

Séchant ses larmes sous le regard de ses amis, April repensa à ses paroles.

Elle ne mêlait pas que Draco à cette histoire, mais toute l'école.

OoOoOoOoOo

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par sortir des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et retournèrent à la Grande Salle. Pansy laissa April avec les deux garçons pour retrouver Seamus.

Harry lui tendit soudainement sa main en une invitation silencieuse. April hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement se laisser guider par le Survivant au milieu de la Grande Salle sous le regard métallique de Draco.

Potter sourit doucement, et l'entraîna dans une légère danse.

April ferma les yeux en soupirant silencieusement, collant son visage contre l'épaule d'Harry.

Elle resta comme cela un moment, avant qu'Harry ne mette fin à la danse en laissant Draco à sa place.

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un sourire, et se colla contre le blond. Il lui murmura quelque chose, qui la fit rougir.

Alors que Potter partait vers Pansy et Seamus, Blaise les rejoignit ensuite, et ils les fixèrent.

« Ils en ont mis du temps ces deux-là…

-M'en parle pas ! Avec tous les sous-entendus que je faisais, aucun des deux ne réagissait ! Ah si pardon ! Le regard noir d'April…

-En même temps Blaise, toi et tes sous-entendus foireux… _Sourit Pansy._

-Quoi mes sous-entendus foireux ?! Ils sont très bien ! Je suis sûr, d'ailleurs, que ce n'est pas un hasard si tu as accepté la demande de…

-Finis ta phrase Blaise, et je te jure que tu ne sentiras plus les boules que tu as entre les jambes. _Coupa Parkinson en se tournant vers le black._

-Euh… je ne voudrais pas vous emmerder dans votre dispute tous les deux mais… _Essaya Seamus, en voulant calmer le jeu._

-Quoi ?! _S'écrièrent Pansy et Blaise en se tournant tous les deux vers Finnigan._

-Ils se sont rouler une grosse pelle et ils se sont fait la malle pendant que vous étiez en train de vous gueuler dessus. »

Pansy et Blaise hoquetèrent, essayant de les trouver en regardant un peu partout, alors qu'Harry tentait de rester neutre, avant de rire à gorge déployée.

* * *

Alors ? Comment c'était ? :3

J'attends vos impressions ! Et pitié, ceux qui ne pensent pas à mettre des reviews, faite un effort ! Pitié ! *sors loin*

A plus !


	17. 16 : The Reflection of The Twin

Bonjour !

Eh bien me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !  
Le chapitre 16... Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là... Même si il est écrit depuis une semaine, à peu près.

Bien, maintenant, je tiens à remercier **Lavachefemeuh** qui me soutien depuis le début. Mais je tiens également à remercier ces chers personnes, qui lisent, mais qui ne postent pas de reviews !

Honnêtement, au vu des 2000 visites de cette fiction, je dois dire que ceux qui lisent sans poster, me décourage un peu. Parce que même si elle est mauvaise, ou s'il y a des fautes tout ça, je VEUX des avis.

Bien sûr, je demande pas non plus de plomber l'histoire.

Enfin bref...

**Disclaimer**** :** L'histoire m'appartient, ainsi qu'April, son chaton... et ce cher reflet ! :3 *sors* En revanche, l'univers appartient à notre adorée J.K. Rowling !

**Rating :**M ! Langage légèrement vulgaire ici, quelques gouttes de sang aussi :)

Bien, sur ce point, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16

A Reflection of The Twin

_« Je ne veux pas le mêler à cette histoire… »_

Draco tirait April par la main jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, n'ayant même pas prit la peine de prévenir leurs amis.

Le blond s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, et fut brusquement tiré vers l'arrière. Il se retourna et tomba sur deux ravissantes émeraudes, ayant pour propriétaire une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais souriante.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et se colla à son cavalier avant d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres. Ils fermèrent les yeux, se laissant aller dans un baiser plus prononcé, et plus… langoureux.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, alors que Draco semblait complètement perdu. Il revint à la raison quand elle faufila sa langue entre ses lèvres afin d'aller rencontrer sa jumelle.

Ils commencèrent un ballet sensuel, alors qu'April laissait une main glisser le long du bras de Draco, jusqu'à atteindre sa main. Elle entremêla leurs doigts, et quitta sa bouche en souriant, laissant un filet de salive les relier l'un à l'autre.

Gardant sa main dans la sienne, elle essuya ce filet en passant son pouce sur les lèvres du blond et recula lentement vers la balustrade, son regard planté dans le sien.

Elle attira à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, le Serpentard la laissant faire, docile.

Il prit pourtant le contrôle du baiser, et agrippa la balustrade de sa main libre. Tout en se collant un peu plus contre April, il entendit un léger gémissement franchir les lèvres de la Serpentard quand le bas de son dos buta contre la barre en métal.

Ils finirent par se détacher à nouveau, par manque de souffle, et s'observèrent un moment avec pour seule lumière, la Lune.

La voix, habituellement froide, de Draco résonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles d'April, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en graduant la voix chargée de désir de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire faux bond une nouvelle fois… Rassures-moi ?

-Mh… _Elle fit mine de réfléchir, détournant le regard avant de sourire en retournant son attention sur lui_, je ne crois pas… »

Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres, déliant leurs doigts pour bloquer April entre ses bras en agrippant la rambarde. Son regard se refroidi légèrement, et il lâcha d'un ton sérieux, ce qui prouvait qu'aucune échappatoire n'était possible.

« Tant mieux. Parce que je veux vraiment qu'on parle.

-J'auras dû m'en douter… _Soupira April, fixant un point derrière le Prince de Serpentard, les dents serrées._

-Je sens qu'il y a des choses que tu ne me dis pas April. Alors raconte.

-Ton père ne t'a vraiment rien dit ? _Déglutit-elle._

-Non. Et je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu viens vers moi, et que dans la seconde qui suit, tu me fuis…

-Parce que j'ai peur Draco. J'ai peur pour toi. J'ai peur de te mêler à cette histoire. Histoire qui ne te concerne pas. Je l'ai déjà dit, ils veulent me faire enrager, et ils vont y arriver s'ils s'attaquent à mes amis. _Coupa-t-elle, la gorge serrée._

-Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais. Je sais me défendre. La preuve, je suis toujours vivant.

-Et qui te dit que ça va durer. Mh ? Tu ne sais pas dans quoi je suis embarquée, et je ne veux pas te mêler à ce merdier. Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant !

-Au Manoir, j'entendais des cris. C'était quoi ? _Questionna le Serpentard, sans tenir compte de la réponse précédente. »_

Il sentit April se raidir brutalement à cette question. Il la vit ensuite fermer les yeux en serrant les dents. Elle semblait si nerveuse, si tendue. Mais certainement pas embarrassée par cette question.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, il approfondit sa quête, à la recherche de réponse.

Réponses que son père avaient refusé de lui offrir.

« Vacances de Novembre, début de ma cinquième année. C'était quoi ?

-... La douleur… Voilà ce que c'était. Ma putain de douleur… _Cracha April, rouvrant les yeux pour fixer le vide._

-Quelle douleur ?

-La même douleur que la tienne quand tu l'as reçue. Il y a quoi… Un an ?

-La marque…

-Ouais, mais avec une douleur encore pire que celle que tu as ressentis. Essaye d'imaginer, ce que ça fait de l'avoir depuis trois ans. De se faire appeler tous les jours, toutes les nuits par les Mangemorts encore en liberté. Ceux qui attendent que je devienne son héritière. _Continua April, soudainement froide._

-Tu es si froide d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Elle soupira et planta brusquement son regard émeraude dans le sien. Les sourcils froncés, elle pesta intérieurement et se dégagea violemment en le poussant sur le côté, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Tour.

Draco la retint par le bras pour le retourner vers lui, et elle se dégagea à nouveau.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Il se passe que j'en ai assez d'être appelé parce que les Mangemorts croient que je suis cette… pétasse qui détruira le Bien, seulement parce que celui qui s'est fait passer pour mon père pendant sept année, fait de moi son héritière ! Cela te va comme réponse ?! »

Draco resta immobile, et muet, face à elle. Surpris de la froideur dont elle venait de faire preuve cette nuit. Elle se retourna et sortie de la Tour d'Astronomie en laissant Draco derrière elle.

OoOoOoOoOo

Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre sans se retourner une seconde, et partie aussitôt vers les cachots pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle ne tombe sur Rusard au détour d'un couloir.

Elle arriva néanmoins à l'éviter, et entra dans sa Salle Commune avant de partir vers son dortoir.

Elle retira ses chaussures rapidement suivies de sa robe émeraude. Elle enfila ensuite un tee-shirt noir, et un pantalon de jogging avec une paire de basket noire avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Elle enleva rageusement les fils d'argent enroulés dans ses cheveux, et se les attacha avant de se planter devant le miroir.

Elle regarda un moment son reflet dans la glace.

Mais elle ne voyait pas son reflet, elle ne voyait que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était.

Son regard émeraude ne dégageait plus aucune envie, aucune envie de vivre, de plaisir, et encore moins de désir.

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient devant le visage, et elle crut un instant, un court instant, voir quelqu'un d'autre se formait dans le miroir.

Elle sembla rêver en voyant un sourire illuminer son reflet, alors qu'elle-même ne souriait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, et le sourire de l'autre s'amplifia légèrement. Puis elle fixa son regard, les yeux de son reflet étaient d'un rouge sang.

April serra les dents et cogna brutalement son poing droit dans le miroir. Le reflet de l' « autre » disparut, avec ce même sourire, au moment où elle atteint le miroir à son tour.

Elle grogna légèrement en s'apercevant qu'elle s'était entaillée les phalanges, des morceaux de verres empalés dans sa peau. Du sang coulant abondamment, elle prit un morceau de verres et le retira sèchement.

Elle en retira quelques-uns, en serrant les dents pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Passant sa main sous l'eau chaude, elle laissa un soupir de soulagement franchir ses lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOo

Elle entendit du mouvement dans le dortoir, et quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle soupira, enroula sa main dans un bandage avant d'aller ouvrir.

Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Pansy.

« Ça va April… ?

-À merveille. Tu voulais me parler ? _Demanda April, passant à côté de son amie._

-Non… Mais Draco te cherche. Tu es sûre que ça va… ? Tu es toute pâle. _S'enquit Pansy, les sourcils froncés._

-Je vais bien, d'accord ? Je vais bien… _Répondit-elle, sans grande conviction._

-Vous vous êtes engueulés c'est ça ? _Comprit aussitôt la Serpentard._

-Il a voulu des réponses, je lui en ai donné. Elles ne lui ont pas plu, tant pis. Je vais voir l'infirmière, je me suis coupée. _Soupira April, prête à sortir._

-Draco est dans la Salle Commune. Il est venu là quand la Grande Salle avait commencé à se vider. _Avoua Pansy avant que son amie ne sorte._

-Super… »

La jeune fille soupira à nouveau, et sortie pourtant du dortoir en prenant une veste rouge, sans faire attention à Pansy qui regarda dans la salle de bain avant d'apercevoir le miroir brisé, et les gouttes de sang dans le lavabo.

April s'arrêta quelques secondes, voyant la tête blonde au-dessus du divan. Elle finit par s'aventurer dans le salon, et sortie en quatrième vitesse de la Salle Commune, sans que Draco ne puisse la voir.

OoOoOoOoOo

Elle avança en mettant sa veste sur ses épaules, avant de se retrouver face à Severus, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait l'éviter ou le contourner, comme elle avait réussi à le faire avec Rusard.

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand il se retrouva brusquement devant elle.

Elle poussa un soupir de mécontentement, et fourra sa main blessée dans la poche de son jogging.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci Miss ?

-Je comptais aller voir l'infirmière… _Murmura la jeune fille, regardant dans le vide._

-Montrez-moi votre main Rousset. _Claqua le directeur de la Maison Serpentard._

-Ce n'est rien. Je me suis juste coupée. Ce n'est que superficiel, j'ai déjà eu pire. Vous vous souvenez, au Manoir ? Vous étiez là non ? _Cracha insolemment April, en le contournant._

-Ne faites pas à ce jeu-là avec moi Miss. _Fit-il en la retenant brutalement par le bras, dégageant sa main de sa poche. _Ce n'est pas un peu beaucoup pour une simple coupure tout ce sang ?

-Ok ! J'ai cogné un miroir. Cela vous va comme réponse professeur ?

-Et puis-je en connaître la cause ? _Demanda-t-il en la lâchant._

-Utilisez vos talents de Legilimens. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous le faisiez après tout. _Tenta April, croisant les bras._

-Tentez-vous, Miss Rousset, d'échapper à vos propres mots ?

-Non. Je veux juste échapper à ce que je sais de moi. Utilisez le sort professeur, au point où on en est.

-Venez dans mon bureau. »

Il lui montra le chemin et elle le suivit en silence.

OoOoOoOoOo

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, April était assise face à son professeur de Défense, dans son bureau. Juste au-dessus de sa salle de cours.

Il lui redemanda si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, et elle acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

Il leva alors sa baguette, se concentra, et elle ferma les yeux.

« Legilimens ! »

April serra brusquement les dents.

Elle détestait qu'on pénètre son esprit, mais elle préférait cela aux mots.

Puis des souvenirs affluèrent devant ses yeux.

Le Manoir Malfoy, le jour de son arrivée.

Puis son entrevue avec Voldemort, suivit de la formation de sa Marque alors qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans.

Et ce fameux soir. Où elle avait été en colère contre les Mangemorts, quand Tom a tenté de pénétrer son esprit, et qu'elle a contré le sort contre lui pour se retrouver dans ses pensées.

Cette image s'effaça brusquement pour laisser place au miroir.

Elle se revoyait, face à « elle ». Ce sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux rouge. Et son poing cogna brutalement la glace pour échapper à ce qu'elle voyait.

Les images se dissipèrent, pour laisser place à l'engueulade entre Draco et elle.

Avant qu'il ne voie ce qui s'était passé avant cela, elle bloqua son esprit à l'intrus qu'était Severus.

Quand il leva le sort, il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et s'assit à sa place en laissant April reprendre ses esprits. La voix froide de Snape s'éleva soudainement, obligeant April à le fixer.

« Vous l'aimez ?

-Oui… Et je vais le faire tuer pour ça…

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? _S'étonna Severus._

-C'est pourtant évident. Les Mangemorts veulent que je devienne la fille de cette putain de prophétie. Je le deviendrais, c'est tout…

-Toutes les prophéties ne se réalisent pas, Miss.

-…J'ai un doute sur ce coup-là professeur. _Elle réfléchit un instant, et elle finit par demander. _Vous croyez que c'est possible ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est possible ?

-Mon reflet. J'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas moi. Mais une espèce de connexion. Une connexion entre deux mondes. Genre, un monde identique au nôtre, mais à la fois totalement différent. Ça peut paraitre fou, mais… c'est l'impression que j'ai.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

Il se dirigea vers une armoire dans le bureau et en sortie un miroir orné d'un cadre en argent. Il l'accrocha sous le regard surpris d'April et lui fit signe de venir devant le miroir.

Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit froid dans le dos et lui glaça le sang. Son visage se refléta à nouveau. Alors que ses cheveux à elle étaient attachés, ceux de son reflet étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules. April n'avait aucun sourire, mais celui de son reflet en avait un, un sourire… triste.

Et ces yeux. Ceux d'April étaient émeraudes. Ceux de son reflet étaient rouge sang.

Pourtant, le visage de l'autre se fit légèrement plus dur dès qu'elle aperçut Severus derrière April. Et il s'effaça pour laisser place au VRAI reflet de la Serpentard.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Je ne mords pas ! :3 Enfin, sauf quand on est méchant avec moi *sors loin*

Allez, bisous !

Et à demain ou ce soir sûrement :3 Ce qui est tout à fait possible avec une certaine personne que je corrige... Elle se reconnaîtra :3


	18. 17 : A Drop too many in a Potion

Eh bien oui ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens de nouveau à remercier **Lavachefemeuh**, ainsi que mes followers, qui suivent mes fictions, mais sans penser à laisser une trace de leur passage... J'insiste donc à nouveau sur ceci en vous suppliant de laisser une trace !

Ne prenez pas l'habitude de mes supplications, ceci n'arrivera que TRES rarement :3 *sourire mauvais*

Oui, je dois arrêter de sniffer la farine, mais que voulez-vous... Je suis dingue !

Enfin bref...

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls l'histoire et MES personnages sont à moi. (Soit April, son père, le chaton, et... ce cher reflet ! :3)

**Rating :**M !

Allez, je vous dis bonne lecture !

Et au plus grand plaisir de ma chère **Lavachefemeuh**, Draco et April : Un bisou ! *sors loin*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**A Drop too many in a Potion take back to a Memory**

_« Vous vous êtes engueulés c'est ça ? »_

Deux jours étaient passés, et April n'avait pas adressé la parole à Draco depuis la Tour. Elle ne mangeait même plus à la table des Serpentard, elle préférait être à celle des Gryffondor. Pansy était avec elle, par soutien, et surtout pour se rapprocher de Seamus.

Harry essayait d'apaiser les tensions, en voulant découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Bien évidemment, à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, April se renfermait sur elle-même.

Elle sentait le regard du Serpentard sur son dos, et ceci fut vite confirmé par Harry. Elle soupira soudainement, et finit par lui dire pourquoi ils s'étaient engueulés.

Potter confirma que cela passera, mais étrangement, il n'en avait pas vraiment une entière conviction.

Puis April finit par se tourner vers Hermione, qui lui affirmait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle.

April se mordit légèrement les lèvres, et elle finit par murmurer.

« Mais il y a autre chose… Je ne l'ai dit à personne pour l'instant, à part Snape mais…

-On t'écoute, et on ne te jurera pas, tu le sais. _S'enquit Harry, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage._

-C'est mieux si je vous le montre. Venez. »

April se leva, sous le regard surpris de Potter et de ses amis. Pansy fit de même, et Seamus voulu venir à son tour, mais elle l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant quelque chose.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Ils partirent ensuite en suivant April, avant que le chaton noir d'April ne coure vers eux pour suivre sa maîtresse.

Ils entrèrent alors dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et April se dirigea directement vers l'un des miroirs qu'elle vit au-dessus des lavabos.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut devant le miroir, son reflet apparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre visage apparut. Le même que le sien, mais ses yeux étaient rouge, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et son sourire triste était toujours présent.

Cependant, une chose avait changé. Ses yeux semblaient humides, et sa lèvre inférieure paraissait fendue.

Potter leva un sourcil, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas croyable… On dirait toi. En plus jeune…

-Je sais. _Soupira April, sans détacher son regard de celui de son reflet._

-April, coupes-moi si je me trompe. Mais… c'est quand même étrange que ce ne soit pas ton reflet. C'est comme si, tu étais lié à cette fille. Qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau soit dit en passant. _Intervint Hermione._

-Moi qui croyais que je devenais folle… »

Le reflet s'effaça brusquement, après que la porte des toilettes se soit ouverte. Les adolescents se retournèrent en même temps, et regardèrent l'intrus. Severus Snape. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard qu'April lui portait.

Deux fois que son reflet disparaissait quand il était là.

Et Harry tira April en dehors des toilettes de Mimi, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Ils partirent vers les cachots. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour un cours de Potion avancé avec l'accord de Sloghorn.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Draco était là, au fond de la salle. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur April quand elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Sloghorn attendit que tous les élèves soient arrivés et présenta le déroulement de ce cours assez spécial.

Il répartit les élèves en binôme. Harry avec Hermione. Blaise avec Pansy. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'Horace mette April avec Draco.

En gros, c'était Serpentard avec Serpentard. Et Gryffondor avec Gryffondor.

La jeune fille pensa aussitôt à un coup monté vu le sourire qu'Harry laissait affiché.

Elle soupira silencieusement et se plaça à côté de Draco sans lui adresser un regard.

Horace intervint à nouveau, et leur proposa différente potion.

D'un accord silencieux, et commun, April et Draco choisirent un Philtre de Mort Vivante.

Au bout des quelques minutes qui suivirent les instructions, le professeur de Défense fit son apparition pour assister Sloghorn.

Le regard de l'ancien professeur de Potion se planta dans la direction de Draco et d'April, alors qu'ils faisaient leur potion.

Une inattention de la part de l'un d'eux, et la potion pouvait soit être détruite, soit être plus puissante.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

L'heure terminée, April finit sa potion en ajoutant un chouïa d'infusion d'armoise en plus quand Draco tourna le regard vers les deux professeurs présents dans la salle. Une forte odeur s'éleva brusquement de la potion. Ceci provoqua aussitôt un vertige à April, et elle s'accrocha à la manche de Draco. Il se retourna vers elle, un sourcil levé.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et les images du miroir se répétèrent sans cesse dans les pensées d'April.

Puis un souvenir, au Manoir Malfoy, avec cette même odeur. Tout à fait identique. Une fillette la suivait quand elle déambulait dans les couloirs. Comme s'il s'agissait de son ombre. Mais quand elle se retournait, April avait juste le temps de voir une masse de cheveux noir entrée brusquement dans une pièce.

Le souffle court, April rouvrit les yeux, et les plongea dans deux orbes argentés.

« J'emmène April à l'infirmerie professeur ! »

Draco prit la jeune fille avec lui, sortirent des cachots pour monter les escaliers, et April le fit brusquement changer de direction au détour d'un couloir, proche du deuxième étage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Viens. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de la suivre. Elle partit dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, et se posa devant le miroir.

Draco leva un sourcil, et observa le miroir à son tour. Il vit alors le reflet d'April changer légèrement. Ses cheveux s'échouèrent sur ses épaules. Ses yeux devinrent rouge, et cette lèvre rouge, où du sang y coulait.

Le regard du reflet se planta dans celui du blond, avant de retourner son attention sur April.

Elle resta immobile, et son reflet s'effaça lentement au moment où celui-ci leva soudainement les yeux en hauteur. Comme si elle venait d'être surprise en train de faire une bêtise.

La Serpentard se retourna vers Draco, et lui demanda aussitôt.

« Il y avait une gamine qui me suivait dans le Manoir. Je suis certaine que tu l'as déjà vu, ou peut-être croisée.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je sais juste qu'elle est née le 1er Mai. _Avoua Draco._

-Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu…

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si tu la vois au travers des miroirs.

-Et elle est née le premier Mai, comme moi… Tu penses que ça peut être elle, la fille de la prophétie… ?

-C'est possible, mais on ne peut pas aller la voir. Le Manoir est toujours aux mains des Mangemorts… _Soupira le blond, s'approchant d'April._

-Mh… Mais je connais un moyen d'y entrer sans se faire repérer.

-Et c'est quoi… ?

-Un portoloin que j'ai toujours sur moi. »

Il leva un sourcil, et April sortit un collier en diamant de sa robe de sorcière.

Elle tira Draco à l'extérieur, et ils allèrent jusqu'au saule Cogneur dans le parc de Poudlard. Etant donné que personne ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école, il fallait s'en éloigner pour le faire.

« Tu es prêt ?

-On peut y aller… Mais avant je voudrais faire quelque chose. »

April leva un sourcil, et il l'attira à lui sans un seul autre mot. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ce qui la fit sursauter. Mais elle répondit pourtant. Glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres, elle s'accrocha au cou du Serpentard.

Draco laissa échapper un « Désolé » presque inaudible, concernant l'épisode de la Tour. Peut-être.

April eut du mal à rester impassible, et l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de s'excuser à son tour.

Elle lui tendit le portoloin, et il agrippa doucement le collier à son tour.

April soupira silencieusement.

« J'espère que le passage est toujours ouvert… Mensonges. »

À l'énonciation de son dernier mot, ils disparurent brusquement dans un tourbillon, ou une tornade. Au choix...

* * *

Alors ?

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?

Si vous êtes perdu dans l'histoire en revanche, je vous invite à m'en faire part dans une review, et je me ferais un plaisir de vous expliquer plus en détail, en essayant, bien sûr, de ne pas trop en dire...

Sur ce, je remercie d'avance ceux qui posteront des reviews, et peut-être un peu les autres, qui pensent juste à lire...

Je le répète, je ne mords pas ! :3

Allez, bisous !


	19. 18 : Younger Sister !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici pour le 18 ème chapitre !

Eh, non, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance à partir de maintenant. Il faudra donc attendre vraiment cette fois-ci, sachant que je reprend les cours lundi... Malheureusement, les vacances ne peuvent pas durer éternellement.

Enfin bref,  
Pour faire plaisir à ma chère **Trafdelux**, qui s'attendait à voir un Drarry dans cette fiction, j'ai l'intention d'écrire un OS sur ce couple, et donc de lui offrir un yaoi torride entre nos deux amours *3*  
*préparage de bave en cours*

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire... Il faut que je me calme sur la farine... *sors*

Cependant, je ne saurais vous dire quand est-ce qu'il sera en ligne, parce qu'il n'est même pas encore commencé... *sors*

Bref...

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin vous connaissez le principe...

**Rating : **M, violence sur Mangemort présente dans ce chapitre... Oui, je suis sadique... *sors*

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas perdu depuis le chapitre précédent, parce que les prochains chapitres risquent d'être compliqué ! Celui-ci aussi peut-être...

Je tiens à remercier **Lavachefemeuh**, **Trafdelux**, ainsi que tout ceux qui suivent cette fiction, et qui la mette dans leur favori. Merci à vous !

Allez, sur ce, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, riche en révélation !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18

Younger Sister ?! 

_« Elle te ressemble beaucoup »_

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit tant espéré par April. Une armoire, dans le Manoir Malfoy. Le blond fronça les sourcils, bien que gêné par l'étroitesse de cet…endroit, pendant qu'April rangeait le portoloin dans sa poche.

« Une armoire remplie de fringues… C'est ça ton… !

-Chut… »

Elle embrassa rapidement ses lèvres pour le faire taire, mais ça ne fit que le faire réagir un peu plus, en bas de la ceinture. Elle rougit doucement, et lui mordilla la lèvre en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour penser à… ça… »

Elle s'écarta et lui murmura en pointant du doigt la bosse qui se formait à travers la barrière de son pantalon. Le blond sourit à son tour, s'excusant doucement en lui offrant un léger effleurement du bout des lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte, pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers April.

« Ton passage est dans MON armoire ?! _S'étonna Draco, alors qu'elle sortait de l'armoire._

-Euh… pas vraiment. Regarde. _April retourna dans l'armoire, et poussa une plaque de bois dans le fond pour ouvrir sur une autre chambre. _Je crois qu'on était voisin…

-LÂCHEZ-MOI ! »

Les deux sorciers froncèrent les sourcils en entendant cette voix. Elle semblât venir de sous leurs pieds. Des bruits de verres cassés retentirent ensuite, et April sortit brusquement par la première porte qu'elle trouva.

Se retrouvant dans un long couloir sombre et dénué de toute lumière, April fit signe à Draco de venir avec elle en silence.

La voix retentit une seconde fois, suivit de celle d'une autre personne. Un Mangemort peut-être.

« Où as-tu eu ce miroir ?!

-LÂCHEZ-MOI ! Vous me faites mal ! »

April serra brusquement les poings. Non, ce n'était pas un monde parallèle. Il s'agissait bien du sien. Draco passa devant elle, et commença à descendre les escaliers, en sortant sa baguette. Rapidement suivit par la jeune fille, ils passèrent les dernières marches et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir d'entrée.

April tourna le regard, et tomba sur une grande pièce. Elle tira légèrement Draco par la manche pour qu'il se retourne, et il se figea sur place.

Deux Mangemorts arrivèrent soudainement. Un en haut des escaliers, et un deuxième dans l'entrée. Ils visèrent les deux jeunes sorciers, qui se fixèrent quelques secondes avant de se retourner brusquement dans la position des Mangemorts.

Draco envoya un sortilège de Stupéfixion au Mangemort en haut des escaliers, qui assomma le Mangemort en le projetant contre le sol. April, elle, lança un Levicorpus à celui dans l'entrée, qui eut pour effet de le suspendre dans les airs par la cheville.

Le seul fait de voir qui était ce Mangemort raidit encore plus April. Encore et toujours cet enfoiré de Jugson. Elle se retourna légèrement vers Draco, et lui demanda de le garder à l'œil.

April revint quelques minutes plus tard, une fiole à la main.

« J'imagine que tu sais ce que c'est Jugson ?

-Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en servir contre moi… _Tenta le Mangemort._

-Seulement si tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Après tout, trois petites gouttes devraient suffire. Non ? _Avoua April._

-April ? _S'enquit Draco, un sourcil levé._

-Du Veritaserum. J'en ai plein dans une armoire. Où est-elle ? _Répondit April, avant de se retourner vers le Mangemort, toujours en l'air._

-Dans le sous-sol. Pourquoi ? Tu veux l'empêcher de devenir la fille de la prophétie ?

-Que sais-tu de cette prophétie Jugson ?

-Je sais qu'à la fin du mois de Mars, une fille née le 1 er Mai, recevra les pouvoirs du Maître. Et qu'elle sera notre guide. Le Maître vous a élevé toutes les deux, en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une des deux filles Rousset puisque vous les seules à être née le 1 er Mai. _Avoua Jugson, les dents serrées._

-L'une des deux filles Rousset ?!

-Tu ne te rappelles pas. Mais elle si. »

April resta immobile un instant. Les yeux dans le vide. Voilà pourquoi elle lui ressemblait autant !

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

**Un soir de Février, alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit, des reniflements atteignirent l'ouïe d'April, âgée de ses 8 ans. Elle fronça les sourcils, les reniflements venaient de la chambre à côté de la sienne. Celle de sa petite sœur, Dixie, âgée de 6 ans.**

**Elles sont nées à deux années d'écart l'une de l'autre. April est l'ainée, et Dixie est sa cadette.**

**Ce soir-là, leur père travaillait. Il venait de trouver un nouveau travail à Londres, alors il laissait ses filles à la maison, à Carlton. Il s'agissait d'un petit village, à Bedfordshire.**

**Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'habitants, mais le village était tout de même doté d'une école maternelle et primaire, ainsi que d'un collège.**

**Le nombre d'enfant y était néanmoins assez important.**

**Dixie était donc sous la garde d'April quand leur père travaillait.**

**Alors April se leva de son lit, où elle était supposée dormir, et sortie de sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle de sa petite sœur.**

**Elle était censée dormir elle aussi, mais elle pleurait. Elle pleurait souvent, elle était une petite fille sensible, mais au fort caractère de cochon et à la langue bien pendue.**

**Quand elle s'énervait, elle se mettait à pleurer. Et quand elle pleurait, elle s'énervait…**

**En fait, il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement humaine, si vous voulez…**

**L'aînée rentra dans la chambre de la plus jeune, sans même frapper. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, à côté d'elle, et la colla contre sa poitrine en lui caressant le dos.**

**Ce geste avait un don pour calmer la gamine.**

**« Dixie, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe…**

**-Elles se moquent toujours de moi, à cause de mes yeux… »**

**En effet, beaucoup de filles de leur école se moquaient de Dixie à cause de la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un rouge sang, presque noir si on y regarde bien. **

**Mais ces filles-là, des prétentieuses, passaient leur temps à se moquer de Dixie, de ses yeux, et du fait qu'elle soit toujours seule, ou avec sa sœur quand elles n'avaient pas école.**

**« Tu sais pourquoi elles disent cela ? _Murmura April._**

**-Non… Pourquoi ? _Sanglota Dixie, callée dans les bras de sa sœur._**

**-Parce qu'elles sont jalouses de toi. Tes yeux sont magiques. Nous sommes uniques. Toutes les deux, c'est comme si nous étions jumelles. Regarde. _La lumière de la chambre s'alluma d'un coup._**

**-Moi aussi, je sais faire April ! Tu n'es pas la seule… Mais pourquoi, quand tu as mal, j'ai mal aussi ?**

**-Parce que nous sommes liées ma belle. Nous sommes sœurs, et nous sommes liées depuis ta naissance.**

**-Elles disent que nous sommes des monstres…**

**-Ne les écoutes pas mon ange, elles sont jalouses parce que nous sommes uniques. D'accord ?**

**-D'accord… Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose April. _Avoua la petite, éteignant la lumière par la pensée._**

**-Tout ce que tu voudras ma chérie.**

**-Promets-moi qu'on ne se séparera jamais. Qu'on restera toujours toutes les deux, quoiqu'il arrive. Promets-le-moi April…**

**-Je te le promets ma puce. Il est l'heure de dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit ma belle. »**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

April se souvint de tout. Sa petite sœur, à qui elle avait promis de ne jamais se séparer, quoiqu'il se passe. Les yeux d'April se reportèrent alors sur le Mangemort. Elle abaissa sa baguette, le laissant retomber au sol.

Elle le toisa froidement alors que Draco le gardait en joug de sa baguette.

April rangea la sienne dans la poche de sa jupe, et soupira, les dents serrées.

« Tu connais la façon dont les Moldus se battent Jugson. N'est-ce pas ?

-C'est une façon brutale, et barbare. Utiliser les poings c'est… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le poing d'April ayant rapidement rejoins sa mâchoire dans un mouvement brusque.

Le Mangemort en resta sonné quelques secondes, pendant que Draco observait la jeune fille d'un regard surpris.

« C'est encore pire qu'un sortilège. La façon dont les Moldus se battent, c'est pour leur survie. Vous, les Mangemorts, vous vous battez à coups de sortilèges. Des Doloris, des Imperium, ou ce sort que vous adorez tant, celui qui retire la vie d'une personne. Vous vous battez pour le plaisir de tuer ou de faire souffrir. Mais dis-moi une chose Jugson. Ta raison de te battre, c'est quoi ?

-Apporter la mort autour de ta putain de famille. Tu es comme ta mère. Une salope qui nous a tous dupé… _Avoua-t-il en crachant le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres._

-J'ai une dernière chose à te dire. Si je recroise ta route, et si tu recroises la mienne, je peux te promettre ne chose. Je peux te promettre qu'à la seconde où je te verrais, tu seras mort la seconde suivante. C'est clair là ?

-Comme du cristal. _Sourit le Mangemort._

-Encore une chose, si j'apprends que tu as touché à seul des cheveux de ma petite sœur, je te jure que je te traquerais sans relâche, et que je te tuerais moi-même. Quitte à aller à Azkaban pour ça, je le ferais.

-On te tuera avant princesse. »

Le Mangemort disparut dans une épaisse fumée noire, en prenant la fuite par une fenêtre brisée.

Draco lança un regard surpris à sa petite amie, et elle esquissa un léger sourire, avant de lui dire qu'elle lui expliquera plus tard.

Elle lui demanda ensuite où était le sous-sol, et il la guida jusqu'en bas des marches. La grille était ouverte, et des sanglots s'élevèrent dans l'obscurité, au fond de la geôle.

April avança prudemment dans le noir, et son regard se figea sur une jeune fille.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang, mais au regard humide et craintif.

« Dixie… ? »

* * *

Alors, comment était ce chapitre ? :3

Je sais déjà ce qu'une certaine personne va dire, je coupe au mauvais moment, je suis ce qu'on appelle une sadique des passages intéressants ! *ça se dit ça...? sors*

Enfin, je vous dit à la fin de la semaine prochaine, ou à demain, ou à mercredi... Je ne sais pas encore ! *sors*

Bisous !


	20. 19 : Hogwarts !

**Bonjour !**

Eh oui, je me décide enfin à poster le chapitre 19.

Je tiens cependant à préciser que le rythme de publication va devenir de plus en plus long. Je passe mon bac français à la fin de l'année, donc voilà...

Enfin bref !

Vous connaissez le Disclaimer, et le Rating. Pas besoin de le rappeler.

Alors, pour ceux ou celles qui ont des questions sur ce chapitre, je me ferais un plaisir de venir éclairer votre lanterne.

Voilà voilà...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Hogwarts ?!**

_« Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose April… »_

Tout lui revenait en mémoire, ce que son père lui avait effacé, elle le retrouvait. April retrouvait une partie de sa vie, mais aussi le dernier membre de sa famille.  
Cette petite Dixie, maintenant âgée de 15 années. Sa petite sœur.  
April se retrouvait enfin devant elle, dans les sous-sols du Manoir Malfoy.

« Dixie… ?

-Tu me l'as promis April. Tu m'avais promis qu'on ne se séparerait jamais, et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Je sais ma belle… mais je suis là maintenant, près de toi. Et je t'emmène avec moi. »

April s'approcha encore de la jeune fille à la chevelure noire, et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.  
La dite-Dixie agrippa sa main, et elle se hissa dans les bras de sa sœur, comme si elle s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Sa sœur était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Draco observait la scène qui s'offrait à lui en silence, avant de relever soudainement les yeux vers les escaliers.

Des personnes venaient de rentrer dans le Manoir, et ne semblait pas avoir de bonne intention à ce moment précis.

April se retourna brusquement vers lui, gardant sa petite sœur contre elle. Elle comprit ce qu'il pensait en un simple regard.

Il fallait fuir, et au plus vite.

La Sorcière sortie alors son collier en diamant, le portoloin, et attrapa Draco par le col de sa chemise pour le retourner vers elles. Dixie prit le collier des mains de sa sœur, hochant négativement la tête.

« On va se faire tuer si on transplane d'ici… J'ai déjà essayé… Mais j'ai une idée. Donne-moi ta baguette. »

April leva un sourcil, et lui tendit doucement sa baguette.

Dixie la prit, pointa le plafond. Elle fit signe aux deux Sorciers de se reculer et lança un sortilège d'explosion.

« Bombarda Maxima ! »

Un morceau du plafond vola en éclat dans une violente explosion, et un escalier apparut. Draco sortit alors sa baguette, et remarqua deux Mangemorts en haut des escaliers, prêts à descendre. Il lança brusquement un Stupéfix sur eux, et monta les escaliers pendant que Dixie rendait sa baguette à sa sœur.

Elles montèrent à leur tour, et Draco aida Dixie à franchir les dernières marches.

Son regard se figea sur son poignet, où une marque étrange apparaissait.

Elle ressemblait à un tatouage tribal, qui remontait en spiral sur son avant-bras.  
Le regard d'April se fit plus dur, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu as été marquée… ?

- … Dès que tu as eu la tienne, Tom est venu pour me la faire…

-Putain ! Mais tu avais à peine douze ans !

-C'est à lui qui fallait dire ça… _Souffla Dixie, les yeux baissés sur son poignet. _Mais la marque a vite changée, et elle devenue… ça.

-Quand j'y pense, la tienne aussi est différente April. _Affirma Draco. _Tends ton bras.

-Tu te trompes Dra… _La voix d'April s'éteignit quand elle remarqua que sa marque n'était pas celle des autres Mangemorts._ Je ne comprends pas. Comment c'est possible que nous n'ayons pas la même marque ?!

-La Prophétie April… _Soupira le Serpentard._

-Quelle prophétie ? _Demanda Dixie, les sourcils froncés._

-Tu ne la connais pas ?

-Non. Tom m'a dit que je deviendrais forte, que j'aurais le respect que je mérite, et que toutes les deux, on sera les plus puissantes Sorcières du monde. _Avoua la cadette, s'attirant le regard surpris de Draco._

-Ouais, il t'a fait le même discours qu'à moi quoi… En ayant omis de dire que j'avais une petite sœur peut-être… »

Dixie baissa à nouveau les yeux, et sans qu'elle ne puisse protester, sous un regard entendu entre sa sœur et Malfoy, April posa sa main sur son épaule et sur celle du blond avant de transplaner.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ils arrivèrent devant le Saule Cogneur, et Dixie observa les alentours avant que son regard ne se fige sur le château. Elle le détailla un moment, et se tourna vers les deux sorciers.

« Où est-ce qu'on est… ?

-À Poudlard. L'école de Sorcellerie…

-Celle où je voulais aller quand j'étais enfant.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir Mcgonagall.

-Et pourquoi on n'irait pas voir mon parrain… ? Severus va nous aider à mon avis. Et il t'a à la bonne April. _Supposa Draco, avant de se tourner vers Dixie, qui serrait les poings. _J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ou quoi ?

-Votre cher parrain, Malfoy, a laissé Voldemort me torturer alors qu'il était censé me protéger de lui. Il était toujours présent quand je faisais un pas de travers, et jamais, il n'a pas plaidé ma cause pour l'empêcher de me lancer des Doloris.

-Dixie… Tu peux lui faire confiance. Crois-moi… _S'acharna l'aînée._

-J'adorerais tellement te croire April. Mais la promesse que tu m'as faite, tu ne l'as pas tenue, alors je ne sais pas si je peux…

-Fais-moi confiance ma belle. Je te jure que je la tiendrais maintenant. Allez, viens. On va voir la directrice. »

La petite Dixie ne protesta pas. Elle préférait voir la directrice, plutôt que de voir son soi-disant protecteur qui ne levait pas même un doigt pour l'aider quand elle était dans la merde.

Alors suivit les deux Serpentard jusqu'au château, restant près de sa sœur en captant les regards des élèves.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas, et suivit April et Malfoy jusqu'à une statue d'aigle.

Le blond prononça un mot de passe, et la statue pivota pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon.

Ils montèrent alors tous les trois, frappèrent à la porte qui se présenta devant eux, et entrèrent après avoir entendu la voix de la directrice de l'école.

Dixie ferma la porte derrière elle, et son regard se figea brutalement sur une silhouette, assise dans un fauteuil en face du bureau.

La directrice lui parlait, et s'arrêta en voyant les trois jeunes gens.

Leur faisant signe d'avancer, pendant que cette silhouette se retournait lentement vers eux, la plus jeune Rousset serra les poings.

Severus Snape la fixa un moment, surpris de la voir ici.

Un silence plus que glacial s'installa alors dans le bureau, et en voyant la surprise dans le regard du Professeur de Défense, Dixie cracha calmement, en l'assassinant du regard.

« Vous êtes juste surpris de me voir Snape ? Ou vous pensiez que Voldemort m'avait tuée après m'avoir laissée aux bons soins de ces connards ?

-De quoi tu parles Dixie… ? _S'enquit April, les sourcils froncés._

-Le soir où tu es rentrée dans sa tête, que tu étais énervée contre les Mangemorts sans aucune raison, c'est parce que j'étais en train de me faire torturer par ces salopards de Mangemort.

-Mademoiselle, les accusations que vous portez à l'encontre de Severus sont graves. _Intervint Minerva, debout et droite comme un « i »._

-Je le sais. Mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Et pourtant cela n'a pas l'air de le choquer, au contraire.

-Dixie… S'il te plait, arrête. »

La jeune fille serra les dents, désormais silencieuse.

Mais en effet, Severus n'avait pas dit le contraire, il n'avait pas nié une seule seconde.

April tenta de capter le regard de sa petite sœur, et posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle la regarde.

La réponse fut immédiate. Son regard rouge sang se planta dans le regard vert émeraude, et restèrent un moment comme cela.

Puis la voix de Dixie s'éleva quelques secondes plus tard, s'adressant à sa sœur.

« Il en est hors de question. Je n'irais pas sans toi.

-Je voulais qu'elle aille à la maison, à Carlton, mais visiblement, elle n'est pas de cet avis… _Sourit April. _Professeur Mcgonagall, est-il possible qu'elle reste à Poudlard ? Je ne veux pas la laisser seule…

-Ceci n'est pas un problème mesdemoiselles. Vous pouvez rester, et ce même après cette année.

-Je peux vraiment rester ?! _S'étouffa Dixie, sans prêter attention au sourire qui se formait sur les lèvres de son soi-disant protecteur._

-Bien évidemment ! Mais avant, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir porter ceci. C'est le Choixpeau qui vous répartira dans votre maison pour le reste de l'année.

-Et je rentre dans quelle année… ? _S'enquit Dixie._

-Ceci ne sera pas jugé par votre âge, mais par vos capacités. En tant que professeur de métamorphose, je peux vous poser quelques questions. _Affirma Minerva, avant de reprendre. _Quel est le sortilège qui permet la transformation d'objet en drag…

-Draconifors. _Coupa doucement la concernée, avec un léger sourire._

-Et pour les potions. Severus ?

-Le venin d'Acromentule peut être utilisé dans quel genre de potion ?

-Le poison surtout, et certaines potions.

-Quel lien existe-t-il entre le Philtre d'Embrouille et le Philtre de Confusion ?

-Ils sont de la même famille. Ils apportent un comportement impétueux et téméraire. Dans les deux cas, ce sont des Philtres assez simple à préparer. Mais ils demandent un minimum de concentration tout de même.

-Quel est le meilleur remède pour un poison ? Ceci est ma dernière question.

-Un Bézoard. Dans la gorge de la victime. C'est le meilleur remède. Alors… ?

-Il reste des places dans la septième année, la nouvelle qui a été ouverte en Septembre pour les élèves voulant refaire cette année. _Affirma Mcgonagall. _Vous serez donc avec votre sœur Miss Rousset. _Elle posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de Dixie. »_

S'en suivit une attente de deux à trois minutes seulement, pour le que le Choixpeau hurle un « Gryffondor ! », qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

Minerva se tourna vers les deux Serpentard, et leur demanda si l'un d'eux pouvait aller chercher Le Survivant.

Draco se porta volontaire, et partit aussitôt à la recherche du brun.

Dixie resta avec sa sœur et les deux professeurs, avant que Draco ne revienne en traînant le brun derrière lui. Celui-ci hurlait qu'il n'avait rien fait, et c'est entrant qu'il se tut enfin.

Voyant ce regard rouge planté sur lui.

Le regard rouge de ce reflet, qu'il avait vu à travers le miroir.

* * *

Alors, comment était-ce ?

Je veux des avis ! Des conseils pour m'améliorer !

Merci d'avance !

Et mon explication pour ceux qui n'ont pas tout compris sont les bienvenus !

Bisous !


	21. 20 : The daughter of Lord

Bonsoir !

Je me décide enfin à poster ce malheureux chapitre 20, qui a, je vous l'accorde, eu beaucoup de mal à démarrer !

Enfin bref...

Vous connaissez le **Disclaimer** et le **Rating**, mais je tiens à rajouter que la petite Dixie vu dans ce chapitre (Oui on spoile un peu maintenant...) s'inquiète beaucoup pour sa soeur, et ne me blâmez pas pour ce que je lui ais fait ! ;(

Voilà voilà...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**The daughter of the Lord**

_« Gryffondor ! »_

Ils restèrent plantés un moment à se fixer dans le blanc de l'œil. Silencieux et hypnotisés l'un par l'autre.

Ce fut Dixie qui tourna la première le regard, vers sa sœur aînée.

Le silence resta dans la pièce, mais les quatre jeunes sorciers finirent par quitter le bureau de la directrice pour se diriger vers le parc, proche du bureau.

Ils s'assirent tous sur un banc au milieu du parc, et le silence retomba à nouveau, alors que la nuit commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Ce fut Harry Potter qui brisa le silence, devenu beaucoup trop pesant sur l'instant.

« Alors comme ça, tu es la petite sœur d'April. C'est dingue ! J'aurais parié que tu étais sa jumelle !

–Harry, je te présente Dixie. Ma PETITE sœur. Pas ma jumelle.

–Pourtant, c'est comme si on l'était April. On arrive à communiquer par la pensée. On l'a fait dans le bureau. Et au Manoir… _Finit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux._

–Enfin, c'est bon de voir quelqu'un qui ne veut pas me tuer encore ! Tu es à quelle maison ? _S'enquit Potter, le regard fixer sur la sœur d'April._

–Gryffondor. Mais pour ce qui est de ton affirmation, tu ne devrais pas te fier aux apparences. _Affirma Dixie en observant la réaction de sa sœur._

–Pourquoi tu dis ça en me fixant précisément ? Tu me caches quelque chose… »

~Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle April. Cette Prophétie nous concerne toutes les deux. Et tu le sais parfaitement.~

~Encore cette putain de Prophétie. Oublies-la, il ne se passera rien. Et tu le sais autant que moi.~

~Tu ne penses même pas à ce que tu dis. Tu as la trouille de cet héritage ! Tu as la trouille autant que moi, surtout que tu ne sais pas qui tu es vraiment…~

~Parce que tu le sais toi peut-être ?! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je suis devenue Dixie.~

A côté d'elles, les deux garçons se regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Puis ils observèrent les deux filles.

Leurs visages étaient durs, froids et crispés. Elles avaient l'air de s'engueuler rien qu'en se défiant du regard.

« Va te faire foutre April. »

Dixie se leva soudainement du banc où elle était assise, et partit en direction de la Grande Salle.

Harry se leva, adressa un signe de la main au couple fraîchement construit et interpela Dixie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vue.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Draco se tourna vers sa petite-amie, et l'interrogea du regard.

La réponse qu'il obtint fut froide, et ceci marqua le début des hostilités.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!

–Il me prend que je commence à en avoir ras le cul de cette histoire de Prophétie ! Dixie sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Et je vais vite le savoir, même si je dois lui soutirer l'information grâce à du Veritaserum, je le ferais.

–Putain mais laisses ta sœur souffler ! Tu viens à peine de la retrouver, et tu te lances déjà dans un combat contre ta propre sœur pour connaître quelque chose qui ne te concerne probablement pas !

–Mais écoutes-toi Draco ! Elle cache quelque chose sur elle-même. Quand je parlais avec elle, elle a bloqué une partie de son esprit. Il y a une raison pour ça !

–Honnêtement April, tu commences sérieusement à m'emmerder à toujours vouloir tout contrôler. »

Le blond se leva brusquement et planta April dans le parc, pour aller se coucher.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Arrivés à la Tour des Gryffondor, Harry arrêta Dixie dans la Salle Commune.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un canapé rouge, et un silence s'installa calmement entre eux, coupé par le crépitement de la cheminée en face d'eux.

La voix du brun s'éleva doucement, cherchant à capter le regard rouge de sa camarade.

« Vous vous êtes engueulées à cause de quoi toutes les deux… ?

–La Prophétie… Sauf que je ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle ne concernait plus qu'elle. Je lui ai même menti d'ailleurs… _Soupira Dixie, fixant le feu._

–Pourquoi tu n'es plus concerné par ça ? Enfin je ne sais pas… tu es sa petite sœur, une héritière de…

–Je suis morte… _Coupa-t-elle en plaçant son regard rouge sur le brun._

–Non, tu es bien vivante puisque tu es devant moi.

–Non, je suis bien morte. Juste avant la Bataille finale. Il m'a tué, ou il a laissé un vampire le faire… Dans les deux cas, c'est la même chose. Je n'ai jamais été l'héritière de Tom Riddle. April oui, pas moi…

–Pourquoi elle, mais pas toi ?

–Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle est plus forte que moi. Mais bon… assez parler de moi ! _Sourit doucement la cadette d'April._ A toi maintenant. J'ai envie de te connaître autrement que par le biais de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je veux apprendre qui est vraiment Harry Potter ! Je me fiche du Survivant.

–Tu es bien la seule honnêtement ! Alors, je suis orphelin, célibataire… et de l'autre bord…

–De l'autre… Oh ! Et il y a personne qui t'intéresse… ? _S'enquit doucement la jeune Gryffondor._

–Si, mais disons que cette personne est déjà avec quelqu'un. Avec une fille.

–Si tu veux mon avis, il fait une erreur. Comme Malfoy avec April…

-Comment tu… Pourquoi il fait une erreur ?

–Il se trompe sur elle. Je ne devrais pas te le dire. Mais comme elle n'a pas l'air de se décider… Tom la traitait comme sa fille. Sa fille biologique, et elle, elle fermait les yeux. J'entendais beaucoup de chose là où je me cachais. Des choses que je ne devais pas entendre. Ce que je vais te dire, va sûrement te paraître étrange, mais tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance.

–C'est ta sœur ! _S'étonna le brun, les sourcils froncés._

–Elle est ma demi-sœur. Notre mère est morte. Tuée par les Aurors, j'avais trois ans. Et c'est mon père qui nous a élevé…

–TON père ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Dixie… ?

–Qu'elle est orpheline. Depuis quelques mois… Et que je suis sa seule famille. Mais elle, et cette Prophétie, me font plus peur qu'autre chose. M'ayant eu après April, note mère à garder une partie de la puissance du Sorcier, et elle est sortie, en moi. Quand je suis morte, cette puissance s'est envolée, pour la rejoindre elle. Elle est la seule personne liée à la Prophétie. Et elle l'a toujours été. Parce que… _Dixie soupira, se mordant la langue, avant de fourrer sa main dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir une minuscule boule. _C'est une autre Prophétie. Elle me concerne moi.

–Mais… en revenant à Draco. Pourquoi tu dis qu'il fait une erreur… ? C'est…

–Elle va le tuer. Parfaitement consciente de ses actes. Elle le tuera, au Manoir Malfoy. Il mourra sous les yeux de son père. Et sous tes yeux.

–Comment tu peux savoir ça… ? _Fit difficilement Harry, les dents serrées._

–Le futur. Je ne devais pas me réveiller. Je devrais être morte. C'est le Lucius Malfoy du futur, avec un vampire, qui m'a réveillé. Mais… C'est compliqué. D'ailleurs, ils m'ont dit d'en parler qu'à toi. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas.

–Et tes souvenirs… ? Ils sont intacts. On pourrait les voir dans une Pensine. Tu me laisserais les voir ?

–La Legilimancie c'est plus rapide tu sais.

–Mais on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser ce sort ! _S'étouffa Harry._

–Fais-le. Tu auras toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te poses. Mais je te le répète, ne lui fais pas confiance. »

Potter inspira un moment, et ferma les yeux. Il finit par se lever, se posta devant Dixie, sorti sa baguette et lança le sort.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

**Il entra dans les pensées de la jeune Rousset, qui le dirigeait vers les souvenirs qui l'intéressait.**

**Le premier fut celui de l'apparition de sa marque. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Voldemort avait pu faire endurer cette douleur à une jeune fille de douze ans à peine.**

**Il entendit également ses paroles. Voldemort lui avait dit qu'elle serait aussi forte que sa sœur, mais il connaissait très bien ce sourire sur les lèvres de ce serpent miteux.**

**Il mentait.**

**C'était évident, et Dixie ne l'avait pas deviné.**

**Puis, cette jeune fille l'emmena vers un autre souvenir. Celui qu'elle avait sans cesse nié.**

**Tom parlait de sa mère avec un Mangemort. Tuée par les Aurors, ainsi que par des membres de l'Ordre. Harry vit Dixie fermer vivement les yeux, l'oreille collée contre la porte pour mieux entendre.**

**Potter finit par entendre le nom d'April être prononcé. Il disait qu'elle serait leur salut. Celle qui prendra la suite de Voldemort pour une seule et unique raison.**

**Cependant, Dixie ne lui laissa pas le temps d'entendre cette unique raison, et l'envoya dans un autre souvenir.**

**Il se tenait devant un corps inconscient. Une marque de canine plantée dans le cou. Il reconnut aussitôt la nouvelle Gryffondor.**

**Une lumière l'aveugla soudainement, et il aperçut deux silhouettes se diriger vers elle.**

**Lucius Malfoy. Et un autre homme, dont il ignorait l'identité.**

**Cet homme s'accroupit à côté de Dixie, lui caressa le visage, et prit son pouls.**

**Il se mordit brusquement le poignet, encastrant ses dents pointues dans sa chair. L'homme apposa ensuite son poignet sur les lèvres de l'inconsciente, et la força à boire, massant sa gorge pour l'obliger à avaler.**

**Lucius, jusque-là silencieux, prit la parole.**

**« Elle vivra… ? Est-ce qu'elle vivra Roth ?**

**–****Elle vivra. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Elle vivra… »**

**Le dénommé Roth se releva, assis Dixie contre un mur et attendit patiemment à côté d'elle.**

**Une éternité sembla passait pour Harry, et il vit enfin les yeux de Dixie s'ouvrir brusquement. Ses yeux rouges. La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, Potter crut apercevoir des crocs. Elle se mit à tousser violemment, et Lucius s'approcha d'elle.**

**Levant soudainement les yeux vers lui, ses traits se firent plus durs et froids. Elle remonta son regard rouge jusqu'à sa carotide, et elle poussa un léger soupir.**

**Roth la leva en lui tendant sa main, et fit signe à Malfoy d'approcher un peu plus.**

**« Nourris-toi petite. Tu en as besoin. Et aides-nous. »**

**Lucius lui tendit son poignet, et la jeune fille passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de mordre brusquement dans le poignet tendu. Elle se tourna dos à Lucius, avant de se coller contre son torse, ses mains tenant fermement son poignet. Dixie but plusieurs gorgées avant de lâcher un soupir de plaisir.**

**Harry assista à la scène, et baissa les yeux au sol. Qui aurait cru que même dans un souvenir, on pourrait être gêné à ce point.**

**Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois personnes étaient assises au sol. Dixie observait ses mains, et Roth la regardait faire. Sa voix s'éleva brusquement, la faisant sursauter. De même pour Lucius.**

**« Tu as une seconde chance.**

**–****Mais je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes parti avec Voldemort pour la Bataille, mais vous êtes là… ****_Soupira Dixie, en fixant Lucius._**

**–****Je ne suis pas ce Lucius Dixie. J'avais fait une erreur, j'aurais dû t'aider à cette époque…**

**–****Je ne comprends pas… A cette époque ? »**

**Lucius échangea un regard avec Roth, et le vampire hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole.**

**« Nous ne sommes pas les Roth et Lucius de ton présent. Nous venons de plusieurs mois de différence. Du futur. Et tu dois nous aider à sauver la population Sorcière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

**–****Contre qui ?**

**–****Contre ta sœur. Dans notre futur, tu es morte. Et le monde Sorcier, comme Moldu, est plongé dans le chaos, dans la mort. Protèges les contre elle. Mais ne lui tournes pas le dos. Ta sœur, dans notre monde, est… dangereuse. Même ses Mangemorts ont peur d'elle. Certains regrettent même que le Lord ne soit plus de ce monde.**

**–****Mais je ne suis pas assez puissante… je n'aurais jamais l'avantage sur elle ! ****_S'enquit Dixie, les yeux brillants._**

**–****Tu l'auras. Il te suffira de laisser ta part sorcière de côté, pour te concentrer sur ta part vampirique. ****_Affirma Roth. _****Tu peux nous faire confiance. Nous on te fait confiance pour changer notre présent.**

**–****Une dernière chose Dixie, sauves mon fils. Sauves Draco par tous les moyens possibles. Fais tout ce que tu pourras pour l'éloigner d'elle avant qu'elle ne reçoive son héritage. Sinon, il sera trop tard… Et aides-le à y voir plus clair.**

**–****Mais tu devras, absolument tout révéler au Survivant dès que tu le verras. Potter t'aidera. Il lui a fait confiance lui aussi, mais je doute qu'il lui fasse une entière confiance. Le père de ta sœur mourra de sa main à la fin de la Bataille. ****_Conseilla Roth._**

**–****Alors c'est vrai… April est SA fille… ? ****_Demanda la jeune vampire._**

**–****Oui. »**

**Harry déglutit de travers, analysant les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Les souvenirs se firent brumeux, et Harry se retrouva dans sa Salle Commune. Devant lui se tenait une éternelle adolescente.

Dixie avait le regard baissé.

Potter s'assit à côté d'elle. Et il murmura.

« April est la fille de qui… ?

–… Elle est la fille de Tom Riddle. Sa fille biologique. Et la Prophétie, que je tiens dans la main, dit que je serais celle qui l'empêchera de nuire. »

Ils finirent par rester silencieux, assis sur le canapé dans leur Salle Commune.

* * *

Alors ? Comment était ce chapitre ? :)

Ah oui ! Quelque chose que j'ai oublié de préciser ! Finalement, cette fiction sera un Drarry... Bah oui, je fais plaisir à **Trafdelux**, et je dois vous avouer qu'en fait elle a raison ! Parce que je vais m'éclater ! :)

Bonne soirée !


	22. 21 : The End of March

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Alors, même étant malade, je publie ce soir, comme je l'avais promis à **Trafdelux, **J'attend vos impressions, et malheureusement, j'en obtiens de moins en moins...

Cependant, je continue de poster, puisqu'écrire s'agit de ma passion.

Je voudrais néanmoins vous affirmer que nous avons aucun salaire, et que ce sont vos reviews qui nous donnent la force de continuer.

Bon, vous connaissez le **Disclaimer **et le **Rating.**

De ce fait, je vous offre le chapitre 21 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**The End of March**

_« Elle est la fille de Tom Riddle. »_

Deux mois étaient passés, et ses paroles trottaient dans la tête de Dixie. Elle s'était vraiment rapprochée d'Harry et de Draco. Ainsi que des deux amis de Potter. Hermione et Ron. Elle les adorait.

Mais elle ne s'était pas rapprochée de sa sœur. Au contraire, Dixie et April s'évitaient.

Elles ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas.

April et Draco n'étaient plus ensemble, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment été. Le blond avait mis fin à cette histoire, quelques jours après l'arrivé de Dixie à l'école.

La fin du mois de Mars approchait à grand pas, et April ressentait une puissance de plus en plus forte se propager dans ses veines.

Elle ferma les yeux au détour d'un couloir. Se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber, l'aînée Rousset entendit une voix dans sa tête. Juste deux mots étaient prononcés.

« Ma fille »

Cette voix. Elle la connaissait parfaitement. Voldemort. Comment pouvait-il faire cela alors qu'il était mort…

En se redressant, April se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Arrivée dans la pièce, elle se posa devant les lavabos, et entendit encore une voix. La même voix, encore et encore.

Puis elle entendit comme un sifflement. Du fourchelangue.

[Tournes-toi]

April sursauta, se retourna brusquement, baguette sortie, et observa les alentours. Il n'y avait rien. Puis son regard se posta sur un miroir en particulier.

Elle y voyait un homme. Brun, aux yeux de la même couleur. Il la fixait, et il lui fit signe d'avancer.

April hésita quelques secondes, et finit par le faire.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère.

–Qui êtes-vous… ? Comment se fait-il que je puisse vous voir… ?

–Tu sais qui je suis. Tu as déjà vu mon visage, au travers de mes pensées. Si tu me vois aujourd'hui, cela signifie que le mois de Mars touche à sa fin. Et que tu toucheras l'héritage que j'ai promis à ma fille.

–Votre fille… Vous êtes Tom Riddle. Voldemort. Pourquoi vous dites que…

–Que tu es ma fille ? Parce qu'il s'agit là de la vérité. Tu m'as été enlevé, mais je t'ai retrouvé.

–Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dans ce cas ?! Ce n'était pas difficile !

–Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment tu aurais pu réagir en te disant cela ? Moi je sais comment tu aurais réagir. Tu aurais dit que c'était…

–Impossible… _Coupa doucement April, le regard baissé. _Vous auriez dû me le dire, je n'aurais pas fait ce que j'ai fait sinon…

–Mais tu l'as fait, et tu m'as rendu fier de toi. »

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit lentement sur quelqu'un. Le visage de Tom s'effaça, et April se tourna vers l'intrus qui venait d'entrer.

Il s'agissait de Dixie.

April serra les dents, et reprit sa baguette. Tout en la fixant froidement, elle s'avança vers elle et la bloqua brutalement contre un mur. Plaquant son coude contre sa gorge, la Serpentard cria.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ?!

–Lâches-moi April. _Soupira Dixie, le souffle coupé._

–Pourquoi je te lâcherais ? En fait, je ne sais rien de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas ?! _S'emporta l'aînée._

–Mais de quoi tu parles ?! _Cracha sa sœur, sentant ses crocs percer ses gencives._

–Qui est mon père ? Je suis plus claire là ?! Ou tu veux que je continue ?!

–Tu es… orpheline… Lâches-moi… J'ai du mal… à respirer…

–Un vampire qui a du mal à respirer, laisses-moi rire là. Depuis que tu es arrivée, tout va de travers. Draco et moi avons rompu, il s'est rapproché de toi. Pareil pour Harry, qui ne me regarde plus comme avant. _Elle sourit, et la lâcha brusquement. _Qui est mon père ?

–Je ne te le dirais pas. _Suffoqua Dixie, essayant de reprendre son souffle._

–Tu le sais pourtant. Mais dis-moi, si tu as du mal à respirer comme ça, c'est que tu ne t'es pas nourris. Depuis combien de temps ?

–Laisses-moi tranquille.

–Dixie ?! On t'attend avec… »

Hermione Granger entra dans les toilettes des filles, et se tut brusquement en voyant les deux sœurs. Dixie au sol, et April debout devant elle. Elle hoqueta en voyant April se couper légèrement la main, sous les yeux de sa petite sœur qui lui disait d'arrêter.

Le regard rouge de la jeune Gryffondor était planté sur les gouttes rouges qui perlaient le long du poignet d'April, et elle dut serrer les dents et fermer les yeux pour ne pas bondir sur elle.

Adressant un regard satisfait à Dixie, April partie. Bousculant Hermione au passage, elle se retrouva face à Harry, qui fronça les sourcils.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir et lourd de colère avant de se diriger vers les cachots.

Le brun s'approcha d'Hermione, et observa Dixie, recroquevillée en boule sur le sol. Sa respiration était erratique, sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait apparaître des crocs pointus, et son regard légèrement noircie fixait une goutte de sang qui avait coulé du poignet d'April.

Il s'avança prudemment vers elle, et sursauta en la voyant tourner brusquement le regard vers lui. Harry hésita quelques secondes, et finit par s'asseoir près d'elle. Il se coupa doucement dans la paume de sa main, et la tendit lentement à Dixie.

« N'aies pas peur… Fais-moi confiance… »

Dixie le regarda quelques secondes, et son regard finit par se plonger dans la couleur rouge du sang qui commençait à former une flaque dans sa main. Elle s'approcha, prudente, et en but le contenu, avant de planter ses crocs dans la peau pour faire jaillir plus de sang.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, alors qu'elle se collait contre lui.

Il finit par lever le regard vers Hermione et lui demanda d'aller chercher Draco. Elle s'exécuta aussitôt.

Dixie finit par laisser la main d'Harry, et se lécha les lèvres, où du sang coulait encore. Draco arriva la seconde suivante, et observa Dixie, le liquide rouge sur ses lèvres.

« Par Merlin…

–Je fais peur hein… ? _Soupira Dixie, les yeux rivés au sol._

–Tu es… ?

–Morte ? Oui. Un vampire ? Oui.

–Elle ne te fera rien Draco.

–Le sang humain est un dernier recourt. Et elle l'a compris. Quoi… ? _S'étonna la jeune fille en tournant le regard vers Harry._

–Tu dois lui dire ce que tu sais… Il est tout aussi concerné que nous dans cette histoire.

–Et s'il ne me croit pas ? Tu me vois lui dire que quelqu'un est venu du futur pour me ramener à la vie et me dire d'empêcher la mort de son fils ?

–Vous parlez de moi ou je rêve ? _S'enquit Draco, un sourcil levé._

–Tu… elle te tuera. _Finit par céder Dixie._

–C'est l'impression que j'ai eu en la croisant dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Si on parle d'April bien sûr.

–Oui on parle bien d'elle… On est le combien d'ailleurs ? Le 29 ?

–Le 31, pourquoi ? _S'enquit Hermione._

–Quand le dernier jour du troisième mois s'éteindra… C'est cette nuit. Elle les recevra cette nuit.

–Et on ne peut rien faire contre… ? _Demanda Harry, en se relevant avant d'aider Dixie à faire de même._

–Non, c'est impossible. Le seul moyen d'empêcher ça, c'est de la tuer. Je vais essayer de la raisonner. Mais je ne vous promets rien.

–Sois prudente quand même. _Murmura Hermione, inquiète._ »

Dixie lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et elle sorti des toilettes avec son amie, laissant les deux Princes de Poudlard ensemble, en tête à tête.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Le soir venu, April, assise devant le lac Noir, regardait avec étonnement sa marque changer de forme. Elle s'allongeait de plus en plus sur son bras.

Devenant de plus en plus longue, cette marque partait de la base de ses phalanges pour s'achever à son coude. Un long serpent ondulait au fil des secondes, jouant à tourner autour de son poignet, avant de stopper sa course pour remonter le long de ses veines.

Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle, et se retourna vivement vers la source du bruit.

Ce qu'April aperçut la fit alors sourire.

Dixie se tenait là, les bras croisés. Défiant sa sœur du regard.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ma chère petite sœur ?

–Tu n'es pas obligée de devenir… « Ça » ! Tu peux te contrôler.

–Et si je n'en avais pas envie ? Si je voulais, au contraire, laisser ce pouvoir s'évader. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une telle puissance qui coule dans les veines. Et tu ne le sauras jamais. _Affirma April, son regard se faisant de plus en plus dur et noir._

_–_Tu n'es pas obligée. Tu le sais.

–Mais c'est tellement bon ! Cette force magique, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. _Rigola froidement l'aînée._

–Il te consumera April ! Tu ne pourras pas le contenir !...

–Je t'arrête. Je saurais le contenir. Je saurais le maîtriser. Je saurais vivre avec. Et je ferais la seule chose qui me permettra d'obtenir ce que j'ai toujours voulu. La vérité. Une vérité que tu m'as soigneusement cachée. Je te le redemande, calmement, qui est mon père ?

–… Voldemort est ton père. Et il est celui qui a tenté de me tuer.

–Apparemment cela n'a pas marché ! Dommage.

–Tu ne penses pas à ce que tu viens de dire !? _Hoqueta Dixie, surprise par la réaction de sa sœur._

–Regarde ta marque. Elle s'efface. Regarde la mienne. Elle est plus forte. »

April regarda une dernière fois sa sœur avant de se tourner dos à elle. Elle fixa la surface calme du lac et sourit vivement.

Dixie finit par faire demi-tour. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla au château.

De nouveau seule, April observa sa marque. Elle entreprit de prendre sa baguette pour avoir l'heure, mais une vive douleur lui comprima soudainement la poitrine.

Lui coupant le souffle, la jeune femme se pencha en avant en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, se mettant sur le dos et porter sa main devant ses yeux.

Elle devenait rouge comme le sang. Le serpent ondulait plus vite sur sa peau, traçant de nouvelles formes partout où il passait.

Il s'arrêta de bouger, prit une couleur noire, comme le reste de la marque, et la douleur s'évapora comme elle était venue.

Laissant une jeune femme aux yeux devenus noirs. Rendant l'impossibilité de différencier la pupille de l'iris dans son regard.

Elle arborait un sourire glacial toujours allongée sur le sol près du lac, fixant le ciel brumeux et vide de toutes étoiles.

_Ce sourire_, se dit-elle, _mon père avait le même…_

* * *

Alors, comment était ce chapitre ?

Que pensez-vous de cette April ? :)

Comment est Dixie ?

Sur ce point, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !


	23. 22 : The Gaze of Blood

Bonsoir mes chéris !

Je vous poste le 22 ème chapitre ce soir !

Et encore merci à ma **Trafdelux** ! Je t'adore ma belle ! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Le **Rating **ne change pas !  
En revanche, le couple change ! Bah oui, on vire au Drarry... Je ne peux plus m'en passer, que voulez-vous... *sors*

Allez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**The Gaze of Blood**

_«Le sang humain est un dernier recourt »_

Le sang…

La seule « nourriture » que les vampires peuvent supporter.

Il s'agit, pour eux, d'une malédiction, car c'est le sang qui maintient les Hommes en vie et sans ce précieux liquide obscur et plein de vie, il est impossible de vivre.

Mais il s'agit aussi d'une bénédiction, parce qu'il permet aux vampires de devenir plus fort, plus puissant et plus rapide.

Cependant, sans ce fabuleux liquide rougeâtre, le vampire ne peut que se dessécher et mourir de soif.

Les jeunes vampires, fraîchement mordu et mort, refusant de boire, se retrouvent seuls. Coupés de monde extérieur avec leur soif pour seule compagnie.

La première soif est, paraît-il, la pire.

C'est vrai, selon Dixie.

Dès qu'un jeune vampire sent cette fabuleuse odeur du sang, qui emplit ses narines, ses canines s'allongent, perçant ses gencives, et ses yeux deviennent aussi noirs que la mort.

Ces vampires sont trop jeunes et immatures pour atteindre les échelons rapidement selon les anciens vampires.

Ceux-là, ils sont en âge de comprendre ce qu'est l'art d'être un vrai vampire.

Les VRAIS vampires sont ceux qui ont combattu leur soif de sang pour se nourrir le moins possible mais aussi pour tenter de résister le plus possible à l'appel du sang.

Les Humains, des proies faciles, au sang différent pour chaque individu. Chaque Humain a un sang différent. Mais, il n'a pas beaucoup de puissance et de pouvoir.

Les animaux, des proies beaucoup trop faciles, au sang faible et au goût immonde.

Les Sorciers en revanche… ceux-là, ils ont un sang fabuleux.

Il est si puissant qu'il emplit les narines à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il est si fort qu'il accroît la puissance et la rapidité des vampires.

Si exquis qu'il permet aux vampires de vivre plus longtemps.

Un vampire n'est pas éternel, comme peuvent le penser les Humains et les Sorciers.

Non, un vampire a une naissance. Une adolescence. Une vie et une mort. Cependant, ils arrêtent de vieillir à partir d'une certaine période de leur vie.

Une première mort peut révéler des aptitudes ou réveiller un héritage ayant sauté quelques générations

Pourtant, le principal facteur de la « naissance » d'un vampire est la vengeance.

Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Dixie. Ce n'est pas son héritage, ni une vengeance qui l'a ramené. Mais une seconde chance.

Mais une seconde chance pour quoi au final… ?

Prendre la vie de sa sœur parce qu'elle ne saura plus se maîtriser ?

Ou parce qu'April sera tellement obscurcie par sa soif de pouvoir, qu'elle ne verra pas le mal qu'elle fait autour d'elle ?

Assise sur un canapé de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Dixie Rousset réfléchissait à tout ceci.

Elle fut cependant sortie de sa rêverie en entendant quelqu'un descendre les marches du dortoir. Tournant la tête sur le côté pour voir de qui il s'agissait, Dixie reconnu Potter, un sac sur les épaules.

« Tu viens avec moi et Draco à Pré-Au-Lard ? On a l'intention de réviser ensemble pour les ASPICS. _Sourit-il doucement._

–Réviser ? Toi ? Non ! Ces deux mots ne sont pas compatibles avec toi ! Mais je suis d'accord. Je viens aussi. Tu pourras nous en dire plus sur cette « personne » qui t'attire comme ça ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et parti à vitesse grand V dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Elle rejoignit Harry et Draco à l'entrée du château, et ils partirent ensuite en direction du petit village, et discutèrent durant tout le trajet.

Dixie bousculant Harry par moment quand il disait une connerie. Soit, une fois tous les 50 mètres.

Ils finirent par arriver à la Tête de Sanglier.

Draco et Dixie s'assirent, alors qu'Harry posa juste ses affaires avant d'aller commander trois bières au beurre, sous le regard perçant et timide du blond, qui se glissait au bas des reins du brun.

La jeune fille, ayant remarqué ce geste, engagea aussitôt la conversation avec Draco avant que le brun ne revienne.

« C'est quoi ce petit regard que tu viens de lui faire… ?

–Quoi… ? De quel regard tu parles… ? _Murmura Draco en détournant les yeux._

–Draco….

–Mh… ? Quoi ?

–C'est quoi ces petites rougeurs sur tes joues ? _Taquina la vampire, avec un grand sourire._

–… Je ne rougis pas.

–C'est ça. Et moi je m'appelle Minerva Mcgonagall ! _Rigola Dixie, elle chuchota ensuite. _Allez, tu peux me le dire. Je ne lui dirais rien. Parole de vampire.

–Je crois que… que je commence… non, que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour Ha…

–Des sentiments pour qui ? _S'enquit Harry en revenant, plus vite que prévu. Il reçut un regard assassin du vampire. _Quoi ?!

–Rien ! Elle a juste un truc dans l'œil. _Intervint rapidement le blond._

–Il n'y avait pas supplément sang, désolé Dixie. _Fit le brun en s'asseyant à côté du Serpentard._

–Ah ah ah… Je suis… morte de rire. _Grogna la jeune fille. _La bière au beurre, c'est très bien aussi tu sais.

–Pourquoi ?

–La bière au beurre, l'alcool en général, retarde la soif de sang. Mais j'ai quand même du mal. Je vais avoir des tendances de moucharde, franche et quelque peu désagréable ! Et légèrement suicidaire. _Soupira la vampire, avant de boire cul-sec._

–Tu bois ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un verre d'eau… Oh merde, April. _Pesta Draco, en fixant un point derrière Dixie._

–Quoi ? »

Dixie tourna rapidement la tête derrière elle, et son regard resta figé sur April.

Celle-ci tourna le regard vers le vampire, et aborda ce sourire glacial en la remarquant.

Les deux garçons observèrent la Serpentard, les sourcils froncés. Le brun appela Dixie, en cherchant son regard, et celle-ci revint enfin sur eux. Elle les interrogea du regard, et fronça à son tour les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux… ?

–La couleur de ses yeux. Ils sont… noirs. _Constata Draco._

–Les yeux aussi noirs que son âme. Je n'ai même pas réussi à pénétrer son esprit pour lui parler.

–C'est peut-être la Prophétie. Elle a sûrement hérité des pouvoirs de Voldemort.

–Ce n'est pas peut-être, c'est sûr. »

Dixie baissa son regard sur son verre, et soupira doucement, sans faire attention aux regards que Draco et Harry se lançaient.

Leurs épaules se touchaient presque, et ils ne paraissaient pas surpris, légèrement gênés en revanche.

Ils sursautèrent quand la Gryffondor en face d'eux releva soudainement les yeux.

« Dites les gars. Il s'est passé quoi, quand on vous a laissé tous les deux avec Hermione ?

–Rien du tout. On a juste parler. Pourquoi ? _S'empressa de répondre Harry._

–Mh… Alors, Draco, on peut reprendre la conversation de tout à l'heure. _Sourit Dixie._

–Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… _Rougit le blond._

–Vous parliez de quoi tout à l'heure… ?

–T'occupe.

–Mlle, un whisky pur feu de la part d'un jeune homme pour vous, là-bas. Il m'a donné ceci, pour vous, également. »

Un serveur posa le whisky devant Dixie, qui leva un sourcil. Elle tourna le regard vers l'endroit indiqué par le serveur, et fronça les sourcils.

Pourtant, un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle le vit lever son propre verre. Puis il lui montra du regard le bout de parchemin sous le verre.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, et remarqua ses yeux rouges, les mêmes que les siens.

Draco et Harry le fixèrent à leur tour, et trouvèrent ces yeux rouges assez terrifiants.

Retournant son attention sur le papier, Dixie le prit et le lu, avant de regarder à nouveau ce jeune homme.

Il avait disparu.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

_Tu me connais depuis quelques mois, Dixie Rousset._

_Remarquant mon regard et la couleur de mes yeux, je sais quelle question tu t'es posée face à cela. Suis-je un vampire ? La réponse est oui._

_Cependant, moi je ne te connais que très peu. Je n'ai eu que des échos de la part d'un ami sur toi._

_Ton héritage m'a intrigué, et traverser l'air du temps m'a rappelé qui j'étais._

_Et surtout quelle mission j'avais eu, à laquelle j'ai échoué. Remonter le temps m'a permis de te sauver la vie, pas de la façon dont j'espérais malheureusement…_

_Tu es revenue à la « vie » grâce à moi, mais surtout à CAUSE de moi._

_La soif du sang est un sentiment nouveau pour toi, et je t'apprendrais à la contrôler. A en faire une arme plus puissante contre tes ennemis._

_Tu me connais._

_Je suis celui qui a fait en sorte que ton héritage ne soit pas oublié._

_Retrouves-moi à la Tour d'Astronomie, dans une heure._

_Le Survivant t'y emmènera,_

_Roth_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Dixie soupira devant la porte de la porte menant à la Tour. Harry était resté en bas, et avait fini par repartir à la Salle Commune, avant de croiser Draco juste devant la sortie de la Tour.

La brune les avait observé quelques secondes, et avait souri en les voyant partir ensemble, limite main dans la main.

Elle finit par entrer, et croyant être seule, s'accouda à la clôture.

Un vent frais s'éleva, et balaya son visage, alors qu'elle observait le vide.

Un silence vint se poser dans le haut de la Tour, et elle s'autorisa à penser, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre.

« Tu devrais être plus attentive à ton environnement, Dixie.

–Qui êtes-vous bon sang… ? _Sursauta le vampire, en se retournant vers une silhouette encapuchonnée._

–Tu devrais le savoir. Ce nom, Roth, ne te dis rien ?

–Au Manoir des Malfoy… c'était vous ?

–C'est exact. Mon passé a été modifié. Comme toi, je suis censé être mort. Cependant, il se trouve que l'un des fondateurs de cette école a fait en sorte que je vive. Je ne suis pas de cette époque, et encore moins « jeune ». Je vais donc me présenter à toi. Roth Van Allen, mort en 1299 à l'âge de 19 ans. Tué par son propre père pour être tombé sous le charme d'une femme vampire. C'est ton parrain qui est venu me chercher quand tu t'es faite enlevée par le père de ta sœur.

–Mon parrain… Lucius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? _S'étonna Dixie, un sourcil levé._

–Te rappelles-tu de cette nuit où tu as entendu ton père faire un serment avec Lucius ? Rousset ne parlait pas de ta sœur et toi. Il parlait de toi, certes, mais de moi également. Pas de ta sœur. April est déjà passée de l'autre côté de la barrière qui sépare le Bien et le Mal.

–C'est son héritage qui l'a rendu comme cela…

–J'ai une mission Dixie. Je ne faillerais pas une deuxième fois. Je… ou plutôt IL voulait te ramener vivante, mais humaine. Dorénavant, tu es un vampire. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ton envie de sang. »

L'homme s'avança encore, retira sa capuche et dévoila un visage angélique.

Des yeux rouges en amandes, où l'on ne voyait que l'infini et l'objet de l'envie de vivre, un nez fin. Et une bouche… fines, rosée, qui ornait un léger sourire satisfait. Rien à voir avec le sourire de Voldemort. Non, il s'agissait en fait d'un sourire de tombeur.

Roth avait des cheveux noirs, arrivant juste au-dessus de ses épaules.

Dixie glissa alors son regard sur son cou, où une trace de marque de dents pouvait s'apercevoir, avant de se surprendre à baisser son regard sur l'ouverture de sa chemise en soie rouge, qui laissait deviner un corps finement musclé.

Relevant les yeux vers les siens, elle le surprit à s'avancer vers elle, une main dans la poche du jean noir et moulant qu'il portait.

Il en sortit un petit flacon transparent au liquide rougeâtre. Le regard de la jeune fille se fit plus brillant, fixé sur ce flacon. Le liquide qu'il retenait étant l'objet de sa convoitise. La seule chose qui la maintenait désormais en vie.

Elle tenta de se contrôler pour la première fois, et finit par sentir ses canines percer ses gencives.

Roth garda le flacon dans les mains, observant les réactions de la jeune fille. Il savait à quel point cela était dur de résister à l'appel du sang, mais il devait au moins l'aider pour contrôler cette envie.

Le vampire mâle finit par ouvrir le flacon, et bien que l'odeur ne s'empare de ses narines, il remarqua le froncement de sourcil du jeune vampire face à lui. Il entendit ce qui semblait être un gémissement de sa part, et céda.

Il lui posa le flacon dans la main, vit Dixie hésiter et la vit finalement boire le contenu avec un soupir de délice. Étrangement, il se sentit assez mal à l'aise face à cette jeune fille en train de s'abreuver. Les soupirs de délice qu'elle laissait passer, lui donner envie d'être celui qui la forçait à pousser ses sons.

* * *

Alors, comment était ce chapitre ?

Vous a-t-il plu ?

Donnez-moi vos avis ! C'est ce qui me donne envie de continuer !

La suite dans la semaine.

Bonne soirée ! :)


	24. 23 : Practice and Fabulous Taste

**Bonjour !**  
**Ou...**  
**Bonsoir !**

Alors, alors, que dire... bah je remercie **Trafdelux**, qui m'est toujours aussi fidèle ! Hein ma grande folle !? :)

Bon, ensuite, je tiens à préciser que le rythme de publication ralenti, je passe mon bac français dans 3 petites semaines, et le stress commence à se faire sentir. Aussitôt les épreuves faites, je part à Laval pour un mois ! *3*

A moi les magasins ! A moi les mecs ! Et à moi... A moi... euh... ma meilleure amie ! :) *sors*

Breffons, vous connaissez le **Disclaimer** et le **Rating, **cependant, vous l'aurez remarqué, au plus grand bonheur de ma folle que j'ai cité plus haut, la fiction vire au Drarry ! Alors attendez-vous à baver les filles, pour le chapitre 26... Hehehehehe... *3*

Voilà voilà...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**Practice and Fabulous Taste**

* * *

_« Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ton envie de sang »_

Une semaine venait de passer.

Dixie suivait un entrainement moral avec Roth. Ce vampire fort séduisant, qui l'a ramené à la vie en tant que vampire.

Le même soir, un discours de la directrice à la Grande Salle laissa la pièce se confondre dans un incessant murmure d'élèves.

Celle-ci venait d'annoncer qu'un assistant aiderait Snape dans sa tâche de professeur, « à sa demande personnelle » avait-elle dit.

Dixie, elle n'était pas surprise d'apprendre cette nouvelle, le professeur ayant quelques problèmes avec sa sœur, April, ces temps-ci. Elle était devenue plus insolente, plus franche, plus mauvaise. Elle n'hésitait pas à provoquer ses professeurs, surtout Snape.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Dixie reconnut cet assistant.

Roth. Assis en bout de table, au côté de Severus.

Harry remarqua la surprise de son amie, et fixa à son tour l'assistant. Ce fut ce regard rouge qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

Il se rappela de ce regard rouge posé sur eux à la Tête de Sanglier. Puis de la demande de Dixie à l'emmener à la Tour d'Astronomie. Il fit maintenant le lien.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le premier cours que les élèves, de Serpentard et Gryffondor, avait, était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Pourtant, le cours ne porta pas sur des sortilèges mais sur une créature de la nuit bien spécifique.

Et, devinez qui se chargeait de ce cours sur les vampires ?

Roth. Le vampire de 7 siècles qui se charge d'entraîner Dixie.

Dixie prit place à côté de son amie, Hermione, alors qu'Harry s'asseyait près de Draco. Légèrement hésitant, le brun posa une main sur son pupitre, et rougit doucement quand il sentit une main effleurer la sienne.

Les deux Gryffondor féminines ne manquèrent rien à cet échange, et échangèrent un sourire discret.

De son côté, April serra les dents face à ce léger échange tactile, assise à côté de sa meilleure amie, Pansy. Elles ne s'étaient aucunement éloignées, au contraire. Dès que Parkinson avait su qu'elle était la fille de Tom Riddle, Pansy s'était rangée du côté d'April. Même si elle se mettait Draco et Blaise à dos, elle restait près d'April.

L'attention de tous les élèves finit par se porter sur leur professeur et sur son « assistant » vampire, dont seuls Dixie et Harry étaient au courant.

Se tenant aux côtés de Severus Snape, le vampire arborait cette aura prédatrice, mais maitrisée. Il finit par prendre la parole.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les vampires ? Oui, M. Finnigan ?

–Ils vivent la nuit, se nourrissent de sang humain et sont sensibles à la lumière du soleil.

–Ce sont les bases. Mais les vampires restent au soleil sans brûler. Cette croyance sur les vampires qui ne résistent pas à la lumière du soleil est totalement fausse. _Affirma l'assistant. _Quelqu'un d'autre ? Mlle Granger ?

–Ils ont une forte attirance pour le sang humain, et sorcier. Beaucoup de gens en ont peur, parce qu'ils sont incontrôlable quand l'envie de sang leur prend. Mais ils peuvent prendre un calice pour étancher cette soif plus rapidement. _Répondit Hermione, sans se douter que sa voisine se récoltait les regards noirs d'April._

–Effectivement. Les vampires ont une très forte attirance pour le sang, sorcier. Le sang humain est ce qu'ils qualifieraient de « bon », mais le sang sorcier est puissant, fort, et exquis. Ce sang est une des raisons pour laquelle les vampires sont aussi puissants, rapides, et presque invincibles. Cependant, ce que vous dites sur les calices est légèrement faussé. Les vampires ne « prennent » pas de calice. On leur impose d'en avoir un. Ce qui les force à se contrôler. En revanche, ils n'éprouveront plus aucun désir de boire le sang d'un autre, hormis leur calice. Les plus âgés peuvent déjouer le lien qui lie le calice au vampire. Un vampire peut également devenir le calice d'un autre vampire.

–Mais ce serait contraire aux règles vampires. Les seuls vampires qui peuvent avoir le privilège d'être le calice d'un autre vampire, c'était…

–Pour la famille Royal. En effet Miss Granger. Mlle Rousset… ? _S'étonna Roth en voyant April lever la main._

–Vous êtes un vampire M. Van Allen. Et pas n'importe lequel, un Prince. Vous pouvez peut-être nous montrer comment vous vous contrôlez en présence de sang ? _Demanda la Serpentard, un sourire les lèvres. Le sourire de son père._

–Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Vous portez-vous volontaire pour être une poche de sang Miss ? _Soupira le vampire, les sourcils froncés._

–Je ne fais que demander tout haut, ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. »

Roth soupira à nouveau. Il lança alors un regard à la sœur d'April, qui serrait les dents.

Durant ses entraînements, Dixie n'arrivait pas à résister plus d'une dizaine de secondes à l'appel de ce merveilleux liquide. Et il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas non plus ici, même en présence d'élèves.

Draco et Harry se tournèrent vers elle, l'air de dire qu'ils étaient là si cela n'allait pas.

Seulement April, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron et les professeurs étaient au courant de la condition de Dixie.

Même si pour April, ceci ressemblait plus à un jeu de torturer sa petite sœur en faisant couler du sang en plein cours.

Snape observa la réaction des élèves, et finit par faire un signe d'approbation.

Alors Roth prit un verre en cristal, versa ce précieux liquide rougeâtre dans l'objet, qui jusque-là était caché à la vue de tous, le posa sur le pupitre de la première table au milieu de la pièce, et se recula.

Des faisceaux noirâtres se formèrent dans le blanc de ses yeux. Le vampire de 7 siècles croisa les bras sur son torse. Il arrivait parfaitement à se contrôler, au contraire de la jeune vampire, deux tables derrières.

Elle fermait les yeux, serrait les poings et les dents alors que ses crocs pulsaient douloureusement contre ses gencives. Son souffle se fit soudainement erratique, et les deux garçons, devant elle, se retournèrent à nouveau.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, et Draco leva le bras.

« M. Malfoy ? _S'enquit Severus, fronçant à son tour les sourcils._

–Dixie ne se sent pas très bien professeur.

–Très bien, emmenez-la à l'extérieur avec M. Potter. _Acquiesça le professeur de Défense. _»

Draco et Harry se levèrent, le brun posa doucement sa main l'épaule de son amie et l'aida à se lever avant de sortir de la salle. Sous le regard inquiet, et déconcentré, de l'assistant de Snape.

Roth tourna son regard vers l'ainée Rousset, qui abordait toujours ce sourire. Identique à celui de Tom.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Une fois à la Tour d'Astronomie, les trois élèves s'assirent au sol, contre le mur.

Harry et Draco côte à côte, et Dixie en face d'eux.

La jeune fille reprenait lentement sa respiration, sous le regard des deux Princes de Poudlard. Elle finit par les fixer, avant de baisser son regard rouge sur leurs mains.

Entrelacées.

Elle sourit doucement, et demanda.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

–Euh… Disons que ça c'est fait naturellement… _Rougit le brun, en baissant les yeux._

–Bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! N'est-ce pas Draco ? _Taquina Dixie._

–Qu'est-ce…

–Je vais te faire une confidence Harry, la semaine dernière, à la Tête de Sanglier, quand tu es allé chercher les bières, Draco t'a dévoré du regard !

–Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ça… »

Draco rougit légèrement, et embrassa timidement les lèvres du brun, pendant que Dixie détournait le regard en souriant, gênée.

Potter finit par se reprendre, rougissant encore plus, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond, son amant.

Le vampire retourna brusquement son attention sur eux, les yeux brillants. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, et Draco indiqua.

« Tu fais peur Dixie là…

–Imaginez la tête d'April quand elle va savoir ça !

–Cela promet d'être intéressant… Je crois… _Fit Malfoy, sceptique._

–Elle va être verte tu veux dire oui !

–Dixie ! _Rigola Harry._

–Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! _Ricana le vampire, un sourire sur les lèvres._

–Oui c'est vrai, mais…

–Miss Rousset ? »

Le groupe sursauta brusquement. Et Dixie se retourna.

Roth était à nouveau là, les bras croisés sur sa chemise en soie blanche.

« Puis-je vous parler un instant ?

–Euh… Ouais. Pourquoi pas. »

La jeune fille se leva, adressa un signe de la main au couple avant qu'ils ne se roulent une pelle, et suivit le vampire jusqu'à une autre salle de classe. Vide.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Un silence de plusieurs minutes se leva entre les deux vampires, et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir le briser.

Roth était appuyé contre un mur, face à la jeune fille, qui elle, était collée contre le bord d'une table.

Pourtant la voix de Dixie résonna dans la pièce, alors que ses yeux se fissuraient de faisceaux noirâtres.

« Je commence à avoir faim…

–Tu dois te contrôler. Je sais que c'est dur, et que ça demande de la détermination. Mais tu en as. Alors contrôle-toi.

–Il me faut quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent maintenant. Et je meure d'envie de prendre le vôtre… _Finit-elle en murmurant, les yeux baissés. »_

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, la Gryffondor voulu partir se cacher dans sa Tour. Elle releva pourtant les yeux, et croisa le regard surpris de Roth.

Il s'avança néanmoins vers elle, porta son propre poignet à sa propre bouche, et mordit dans la chair pour faire jaillir son sang.

Il le présenta lentement à Dixie, alors que sa respiration commençait à s'affoler.

Hésitante, elle finit par prendre le poignet du vampire et but avidement ce précieux liquide rouge.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller face à ce goût fabuleux qui emplissait sa bouche.

Collant son dos contre le torse du brun, Dixie laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Ce soupir envahit l'esprit du vampire, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dixie s'était éloignée de Roth, et gardait les yeux baissés.

« Désolée…

–Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela. Les envies de sang sont toujours quelque chose de puissant, et qui pousse à dire des choses qui brûlent la langue en temps normal.

–Je m'en suis rendue compte, i peine dix minutes. _Rigola nerveusement Dixie, en relevant les yeux._

–Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Roth sourit intérieurement en voyant le visage de la jeune fille rougir légèrement.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors, comment était ce chapitre ? :)

J'attends vos impressions ! Ne vous prononcer pas tous à la fois surtout... C'est une phrase ironique bien sûr... *sors*

Prochaine parution dans... 1 ou 2 semaines... Voir plus... :)

Bisous !


End file.
